Fronteiras da Alma
by By Mandora
Summary: O que fazer quando o seu maior desejo se torna o seu maior pesadelo quando vira realidade? Após tornar se um youkai completo, InuYasha percebe não poder controlar o monstro que despertara dentro de si. E ainda surge Houjou portando uma segunda Tessaiga...
1. A Falta Que Você Me Faz

**Disclaimer**: 

Esta fanfic é baseada na obra: Inu-Yasha. Todos os direitos e personagens citados nesta fanfic com base na história original são de propriedade da autora Rumiko Takahashi, a exceção dos personagens que eu mesma criei.

* * *

**Legenda**:

" " Pensamentos dos personagens

– Fala dos personagens

-x-x-x-x-x- Passagem de tempo de um acontecimento para o outro

(x) Termos e nomes com este símbolo ao lado são explicados no final de cada capítulo

* * *

Essa fanfiction é centrada nos sentimentos dos personagens ao se depararem com seus piores medos. Tem romantismo e ação, além do drama pessoal de cada personagem. Essa história começa a partir do episódio 52 de Inu-Yasha, "A verdadeira natureza do youkai (x) não pode ser reprimida" Nesse episódio, Inu-Yasha havia se transformado em youkai completo, por causa da luta contra Gattenmaru (um youkai mariposa) e matou não só o youkai, como também os bandidos humanos que o serviam. Apesar de serem apenas bandidos, Inu-Yasha não se vangloriou da matança, não era daquele jeito que ele queria se tornar um youkai completo. O episódio termina com ele e Kagome conversando a beira de um riacho logo após a matança... E aqui começa minha fic...

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – A Falta Que Você Me Faz**

* * *

– Hei, Kagome! Kagome! Acorda!

– Hã? Ayumi? O que foi?

– Eu é que pergunto! A aula já acabou e você nem se mexeu para arrumar a sua bolsa...

A amiga Eri aproximou-se preocupada.

– É, ficou olhando para o nada. Parece até que foi hipnotizada! Você está passando mal?

– Estou bem, meninas. Não se preocupem...

Na verdade, não estava. Sentia-se desanimada e triste. Mas não podia simplesmente contar as suas amigas o que havia acontecido. Até porque, envolvia a outra era. Yuka aproximou-se e teve que remexer na ferida.

– Já sei! Deve ser aquele garoto de quem você falou.

– É! Aquele ciumento, mal educado que te trocou por outra... – Completou Eri, mas as outras duas trataram de correr e cobrir-lhe a boca.

– Está tudo bem... Eu e ele terminamos mesmo... – Kagome levantou-se e colocou a mochila nas costas. Seus cabelos cobriam seu olhar. – Até amanhã.

Após a saída de Kagome, Eri conseguiu livrar-se das outras duas.

– Hei! Vocês estão querendo me sufocar?

– Sua tonta! – Então, Ayumi deu um cascudo na cabeça de Eri.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Caminhando solitária pelo pátio do colégio, Kagome nem se deu conta quando passou por Houjou.

– Higurashi, como está a dor na coluna?

– O quê? – Levantou o olhar. – Houjou... "Acho que ele esteve falando com o meu avô..." Ah, sim... A coluna... Aquele emplastro que você me mandou ajudou muito... – Fingiu um sorriso. – "Pena que não sirva para coração partido..."

– Você não parece bem... Posso acompanhar você até a sua casa? Sabe, só para ter certeza de que vai ficar bem...

Ela estava muito desanimada para não concordar. Até que a companhia dele era agradável. Ele era um rapaz muito inteligente e gentil. Pelo menos, ele não falaria um monte de besteiras como as amigas dela. Ela não queria que ele subisse toda aquela escadaria do templo, mas ele insistiu em acompanhá-la até a porta de sua casa.

– Obrigada pela companhia, Houjou.

– De nada... Você tem certeza de que está bem?

Ela queria desatar a chorar, mas ao invés disso, engoliu sua tristeza e se despediu pedindo a ele para não se preocupar. Ele lhe entregou um vidrinho com uma essência perfumada e disse que era para dar alívio aos pulmões, por causa da gripe equatoriana que ela havia pego na semana anterior. Quando ele finalmente partiu, ela fechou a porta e repousou a testa na parede fria por um momento. A voz de um certo hanyou ecoou em sua mente. "Não preciso mais de você!" Ela despertou do transe quando sentiu Buyo acariciando-lhe as pernas. Ela tirou os sapatos, pegou o felino no colo e foi para o quarto. Jogou a mochila num canto, colocou o gato sobre a cama, separou uma muda de roupa e foi tomar um banho. Ao voltar para o quarto, primeiro foi até a janela. Observou distante o templo do poço Hone Kui (x) e, sem-querer, deixou escapar um nome querido.

– Inu-Yasha...

Fechou a janela e trocou de roupa. Sentou-se na cama e ficou a fitar os livros sobre a escrivaninha. Na última semana era só o que ela fazia para esquecer. De casa para a escola, da escola para casa e afundar-se nos livros até desmaiar de sono, só para acordar novamente para ir a escola no dia seguinte. Mas, vez por outra, se lembrava do que acontecera na última vez em que o tinha visto.

**_-x-x-x-x-x- FlashBack -x-x-x-x-x-_**

Kagome sentou-se atrás do hanyou (x) e o abraçou.

– Inu-Yasha, eu entendo você...

Ele se surpreendeu um pouco, mas aquele gesto o confortava. Colocou sua mão sobre a dela, que repousava sobre seu ombro esquerdo. Mas em seus pensamentos só havia muita confusão e sofrimento. A única certeza de que tinha era a de querer mantê-la em segurança.

"Kagome... Eu não me lembro do que eu fiz quando estava transformado. Isso nunca tinha acontecido antes. Da próxima vez que eu me transformar minhas garras poderão feri-la também. Eu não posso deixar isso acontecer, Kagome... Não posso..." Ele segurou firme a mão dela por um instante e depois a afastou com um tapa e se levantou. Kagome ficou ali, sentada na grama, segurando a mão que ele batera sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

– Inu-Yasha?

Ele mantinha-se de costas para ela. Era difícil ter que magoá-la.

– Você acha que eu me importo com aquelas pessoas que morreram, Kagome?

– Eu sei o que está fazendo... – Disse ela levantando-se.

Então, ele virou-se bruscamente e a olhou com tamanha seriedade que ela ficou receosa.

– Você não sabe de nada... O que você viu foi o verdadeiro Inu-Yasha! Eu, na verdade, até gostei de ter derramado tanto sangue...

– Mentira! Você só está dizendo essas coisas porque acha que eu vou embora! Mas eu não vou! Não vou abandonar você, Inu-Yasha!

Kagome aproximou-se e o abraçou. Ele queria desesperadamente retribuir aquele abraço, mas conteve sua vontade. "Tenho que convencê-la a partir... Perdão, Kagome..." Então, ele se separou dela e deu-lhe um tapa no rosto. Chegou até a arranhar-lhe a face. Ela cobriu o arranhão com uma das mãos e o encarou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Sua voz estava embargada.

– Eu não vou abandonar você...

Ele sentia um aperto enorme no peito, mas não podia fraquejar. "Tenho que afastá-la de mim!"

– Sua humana idiota! Você é mesmo muito burra! Você acha que todo esse tempo eu estive realmente preocupado em te proteger? A única coisa para a qual você serve é para achar os fragmentos da Jóia Shikon (x)! Só que agora, já não faz diferença. O Naraku já tem praticamente a Jóia completa. É só pegar os fragmentos daquele lobo fedido e mais algum que estiver perdido por aí. – Cruzou os braços. – Humph! Moleza! Você já me encheu a paciência. Vá embora! Não agüento mais olhar para essa sua cara!

Ela colocou uma das mãos sobre o ombro dele, mas ele a empurrou violentamente, fazendo com que ela batesse contra o tronco de uma árvore. Ele praticamente gritava ao falar.

– Você é surda? – Fez um ar esnobe. – Anda, Kagome, o que está esperando? Se manda! Vou dar a você a chance de sair viva dessa história, desde de que me entregue os fragmentos que estão com você, é claro...

– Você realmente seria capaz de me matar por causa disso? – Mostrou o vidrinho com fragmentos.

– Me dê isso!

Ele foi até ela e a segurou pelo pescoço. Tomou o vidro de sua mão e a jogou no chão. Fingiu um sorriso triunfante.

– Não preciso mais de você! Se quer viver é melhor voltar para aquele seu mundinho esquisito enquanto ainda pode, senão eu vou acabar matando você...

Ele saiu caminhando enquanto ela, com a mão na garganta, tentava recuperar o fôlego. Ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos e chorou silenciosamente.

_**-x-x-x-x-x- Fim do FlashBack -x-x-x-x-x-**_

Uma voz familiar ecoou pela casa, trazendo-a de volta a realidade.

– Filha, já estou em casa! – Ao entrar no quarto, a mãe percebeu o olhar cheio de lágrimas da filha e sentou-se ao lado dela, sobre a cama. – Kagome...

– Não é nada, mamãe... Eu vou ficar bem agora que tudo acabou. Eu já estava cansada mesmo de ter que ficar correndo perigo por causa daquela maldita Jóia... Agora posso continuar a minha vida.

Olhou para a mãe e fingiu um sorriso.

– Kagome, você nunca soube como mentir... – Acariciou os cabelos da filha. – Não combina com você. Eu sei que está magoada e se não quiser me contar o que aconteceu, eu entendo. Não quero forçar você a nada. Mas também não quero ver tanta tristeza num rosto que sempre viveu sorrindo... Você sempre vai poder contar com a sua mãe, mesmo que não possa me dizer em palavras o que se passa com você.

A colegial já não agüentava mais. Precisava desabafar. Abraçou a mãe com força e desatou a chorar.

– Por que, mamãe? Por que eu tive que me apaixonar por ele? Por quê?

A mãe abraçou a filha, que soluçava compulsoriamente, tentando confortá-la.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Na era Feudal (x), Inu-Yasha estava sentado em um galho da Árvore Sagrada (x). Seus pensamentos eram só para uma pessoa. A queria de volta ao seu lado. Mas, acima de tudo, queria que ela estivesse em segurança. E enquanto ele não descobrisse uma forma de controlar aquele monstro que despertara dentro dele, o mais seguro para ela seria estar longe dele. Sentiu alguma coisa bater na sua testa, na verdade, uma pedrinha. Olhou para baixo e viu Miroku.

– Inu-Yasha, precisamos conversar.

– Pare de me encher, Miroku! Não estou com paciência hoje.

– Hoje, ontem, amanhã... Que diferença faz? Tem estado assim todo dia, desde que...

Rapidamente o hanyou desceu da árvore e, antes que o monge completasse a frase, foi erguido no ar pelas vestes.

– Eu já disse que não quero mais falar neste assunto!

Jogou o Monge para o lado e saiu caminhando. Ainda insistente, Miroku levantou-se e, tirando a poeira da roupa, aconselhou o amigo.

– Os problemas não se resolvem sozinhos, Inu-Yasha! Eles devem ser enfrentados!

O hanyou virou-se bruscamente e cerrou o punho.

– E por acaso eu pedi a sua opinião?

– Talvez esse seja o seu problema. Você sempre age como se estivesse sozinho, mas só que você não está! E agora a Kagome está sofrendo, do outro lado daquele poço, por causa desse seu medo idiota!

"Kagome..." Seu corpo tremia ao ouvir aquele nome.

– Você não entende... Ela poderia ter sido morta, por mim... Eu não quero acordar de mais um pesadelo como aquele e ter o sangue dela nas minhas mãos.

– Inu-Yasha... – Se sensibilizou com o amigo. – A Tessaiga é a sua espada protetora. Se você conseguir dominá-la, pesada como está, essa transformação nunca mais vai acontecer...

– Mas enquanto isso não acontecer, Miroku, eu não posso trazê-la de volta...

Inu-Yasha deu as costas e saiu silenciosamente. Silencioso também permaneceu o monge, pois não havia nada mais que pudesse dizer para tentar convencer o hanyou. Apenas retornou para a cabana da velha sacerdotisa.

– E então, Miroku? Conseguiu? – Perguntou Sango enquanto observava o monge sentar-se.

– Não, ele está decidido...

– O Inu-Yasha é mesmo um imbecil! Como é que ele pôde mandar a Kagome embora daquele jeito?! – Exclamou Shippou.

– Ela nem se despediu dessa vez... Já faz uma semana...

– Eu entendo como ele se sente, Sango. Só o que podemos fazer é esperar pelo melhor.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Inu-Yasha parou diante do poço Hone Kui. Queria ir buscá-la, mas não podia. Lembrou-se do tapa que dera naquele rosto tão gentil e que tanto desejava ver novamente. "Me perdoe..." Um vento frio soprava e os primeiros flocos de neve começaram a cair. Ele olhou para o alto e fechou os olhos. Sacudiu um pouco a cabeça para livrar-se dos pequenos pontos brancos que se acumularam sobre seu rosto. Então, num único golpe, sacou a Tessaiga e golpeou as árvores atrás de si, destruindo a vegetação. Por causa do peso o hanyou não pôde manter erguida sua espada, deixando-a cair rudemente sobre a relva. Do meio da nuvem de poeira que o golpe levantara surgiu Kouga, falando em tom cínico.

– Hei, cara de cachorro! Você já foi melhor com essa espada...

– Ora, vê se não me amola, seu lobo fedido! O que está fazendo aqui?

– Eu não vim aqui para perder meu tempo com você, cachorrinho. Onde está Kagome?

– Humph! – Guardou sua espada. – Como se eu fosse dizer isso a você!

Indignado com aquela resposta, Kouga ergueu o punho.

– Se você não me disser por bem, dirá por mal! Então? Como é que você prefere?

Inu-Yasha sorriu e estalou as garras.

– Eu prefiro ter lobo para o jantar!

O hanyou avançou sobre Kouga, porém este era rápido demais para suas garras e escapou do golpe. Tampouco poderia usar a Tessaiga, pesada como estava. Kouga começou a tirar vantagem por poder desviar dos ataques.

– Há, há! Você é lento demais para me pegar, cara de cachorro!

– Seu lobo de uma figa! Pare de ficar saltando de um lado para o outro e lute!

– Parece que você não vai me dizer onde a Kagome está, então vou ter que ficar por aí até descobrir!

– Não perca seu tempo! Ela foi embora e nunca mais vai voltar!

Aquelas palavras soaram dentro da mente de Kouga como uma facada. Ele parou por um instante, tentando assimilar o que escutara e Inu-Yasha aproveitou para acertar-lhe um soco, bem no queixo. O hanyou recuou um pouco esperando que o lobo revidasse, mas este apenas alisou o local do golpe e encarou Inu-Yasha.

– Como assim ela não vai mais voltar? Para onde ela foi?

– Ela voltou para o mundo dela... Ou você realmente achava que a Kagome pertencia a este lugar?

– O que eu acho não é da sua conta! O que foi que você fez com ela? Foi culpa sua, não foi?!

Inu-Yasha nada disse e se desarmou daquela luta. Não fazia mais sentido brigar daquele jeito ali. Na verdade, ele deveria estar buscando uma maneira de controlar a Tessaiga. Ele virou-se e saiu caminhando.

– Não dê as costas para mim! Me responda! Onde a Kagome está? – Percebeu que seu oponente nem mesmo lhe dera atenção. – Inu-Yasha!

O lobo ficou ali parado até Inu-Yasha desaparecer no meio da floresta. Ele estava furioso, mas acima de tudo queria saber o que tinha acontecido a Kagome. De Inu-Yasha não poderia tirar nenhuma informação, mas... e quanto aos demais?

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Após escutar o desabafo da filha, sua mãe ficou a observar pela janela a neve que caía lá fora, bem leve e delicada. Kagome enxugou as lágrimas com a mão.

– Mamãe, me desculpe...

– Por que, minha filha? Não há vergonha no amor. Venha, eu quero lhe mostrar uma coisa...

As duas desceram as escadas e saíram da casa. Caminharam um pouco e depois pararam.

– O que foi, mamãe?

– Filha, olhe para toda essa neve que cai. O chão está coberto dela, assim como as casas, as plantas. É estranho você olhar para este solo que antes estava tão verde e agora vê-lo assim tão diferente. Você nem o reconhece mais, não é mesmo? Mas observe com atenção... – As duas se abaixaram e ficaram olhando para o chão. Então a mãe afastou a neve até encontrar o solo e nele um pouco de grama. – Apesar dessa cobertura fria, ainda existe muita vida aí embaixo. E não importa quanta neve caia e nem mesmo quanto tempo dure esse gelo, um dia vai acabar e a vida que está por baixo vai fluir novamente.

A mãe levantou-se e ficou observando a Árvore Sagrada, mas Kagome permaneceu sentada observando aquele solo ser coberto novamente pela neve enquanto sua mãe continuava suas sábias palavras.

– Com o amor, também pode acontecer a mesma coisa, minha filha. Ele fica tão soterrado pela tristeza que você nem percebe que ele existe. Mas ele surgirá um dia quando a neve se for...

– Eu não posso mais voltar, mamãe... Ele tomou os fragmentos de mim.

– E você acha que ele não virá buscar você, não é? – Notou a filha abaixar a cabeça.

– E por que ele viria? Ele já tem os fragmentos e... e a Kikyou... Não precisa mais de mim...

Sentindo a tristeza da filha, a mãe abaixou-se e ergueu-lhe o rosto, encarando-a.

– Você tem certeza disso, Kagome? Sabe, eu acho que se Inu-Yasha mandou você de volta sem ter como voltar por si própria, deve ter algum bom motivo, não acha? Tenha fé, minha filha... Essa é a base de todo amor.

Kagome lembrou-se das palavras de Inu-Yasha. "Se quer viver é melhor voltar para aquele seu mundinho esquisito enquanto ainda pode, senão eu vou acabar matando você..." Chegou a conclusão de que sua mãe tinha razão. Apesar do modo rude como a tratou, ele só queria ter a certeza de que ela estaria segura. A única coisa que ela podia fazer agora era ter fé e esperar.

– Mamãe, o que a senhora faria se a vida de alguém com quem a senhora se importa corresse perigo por sua causa?

– Que pergunta, Kagome... Eu não sei, mas acima de tudo, eu ia querer que essa pessoa especial estivesse feliz e segura. Mesmo que isso significasse eu não poder estar com ela... Por quê?

Kagome sorriu, o que deixou sua mãe mais aliviada.

– Por nada... Vamos tomar um chocolate bem quente?

– Eu comprei uma caixa de marshmelow porque eu sei que você adora.

As duas se levantaram e sacudiram a neve de seus corpos. Antes de entrar em casa, Kagome deu mais uma olhada para a Árvore Sagrada. "Por favor, Inu-Yasha, venha logo..."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Na outra era, Inu-Yasha brigava ferozmente contra um youkai urso. Tinha que tentar de alguma forma, descobrir como manejar a pesada Tessaiga. O youkai praticamente se desfez com o único golpe que deu com sua espada, mas ela ainda era pesada demais para ser empunhada com firmeza. Guardou-a e refletiu um pouco sobre as palavras de Miroku. "..Você sempre age como se estivesse sozinho, mas só que você não está! E agora a Kagome está sofrendo, do outro lado daquele poço, por causa desse seu medo idiota!" Resolveu voltar ao vilarejo.

* * *

(x) Youkai – Ser fantástico da cultura japonesa dotado de poderes extraordinários; fantasma; demônio.

(x) Hanyou – Meio-youkai (metade youkai, metade humano). Por ser um cruzamento entre as duas espécies, um hanyou pode, em um dia aleatório do mês, perder todos os seus poderes de youkai e tornar-se totalmente humano. Nesse período, eles procuram abrigo seguro, uma vez que se sentem enfraquecidos pela falta de sua força demoníaca.

(x) Poço Hone Kui – Funciona como elo de ligação entre a era de Inu-Yasha e a era de Kagome. Significa Poço Devorador de Ossos, pois era aonde as pessoas na época feudal jogavam os restos dos youkais mortos que misteriosamente desapareciam depois de alguns dias.

(x) Jóia Shikon – Significa Jóia das Quatro Almas. Um amuleto sobrenatural que concede grande poder, tanto para o bem como para o mal, dependendo da índole de quem o controla. Acredita-se que todo ser vivo possui quatro almas: Arami Tama é "Yuu" que representa a Coragem; Nikimi Tama é "Shin" que representa a Amizade; Fushigi Tama é "Chi" que representa a Sabedoria; Sakimi Tama é "Ai" que representa o Amor. A união dessas quatros almas forma o espírito.

(x) Era Feudal - O termo em japonês é Sengoku Jidai (Era dos Países em Guerra). É uma das cinco eras que compuseram o período medieval japonês, datado entre os anos de 1185 até 1600.

(x) Árvore Sagrada - Árvore localizada próxima ao poço Hone Kui. Foi nessa árvore que Inu-yasha ficou lacrado durante cinqüenta anos, por causa de uma flecha enfeitiçada que a sacerdotisa Kikyou acertou-lhe no coração quando ele tentou roubar a Jóia Shikon. A flecha foi retirada de seu peito por Kagome, libertando-o. O termo em japonês é Goshinboku.


	2. Sua Presença

**Capítulo 2 – Sua Presença**

* * *

Mais uma semana se passou e agora a época de provas havia terminado. Apesar da quantidade de faltas, Kagome havia tirado boas notas e passado de ano. Não teria mais que se preocupar com escola até o ano que vem, isto é, exceto pelo fato de ter que ir a escola para devolver os livros que pegara emprestado na biblioteca. Sua única preocupação agora era com aquela pessoa que não saia de seus pensamentos. Ela ficou observando seu irmão Souta brincar com o gato e alguns amigos do lado de fora da casa. Eles estavam fazendo guerra de bolas de neve. Vestiu uma calça jeans e um pulôver de lã bem quentinho e resolveu ir logo levar os benditos livros. Ao passar pelo irmão, Kagome não pôde deixar de comentar.

– Souta, vê se não fica muito tempo nesse frio senão vai pegar um resfriado!

– Ah, mana! Não me faz passar vergonha!

Kagome riu e continuou caminhando. Passou lentamente na frente do templo do poço. "Faz muito tempo que eu não entro nesse lugar..." Respirou fundo e seguiu seu caminho até a biblioteca.

– A senhorita estudou bastante... – Disse a atendente, observando a pilha de livros.

– É, eu tive uns probleminhas... Está tudo certo?

– Sim, está. Tenha um bom dia.

– Obrigada, tenha um bom dia também. – Distraída, Kagome deu uns dois passos para trás sem prestar atenção na pessoa atrás dela e acabou pisando em um pé. Livros foram ao chão. – Desculpe, eu não... Houjou?

– Oi, Higurashi! Que coincidência! – Abaixou-se para pegar os livros que deixara cair.

– Deixa eu ajudar você!

Ela também se abaixou e ambos acabaram pegando o mesmo livro, mas foram suas mãos que se tocaram. Olharam um nos olhos do outro e coraram, largando o livro ao mesmo tempo. Kagome ficou meio sem graça, enquanto Houjou entregava os livros no balcão.

– Desculpe, Houjou, eu estava distraída...

– Não tem problema, Higurashi. Você já está melhor da gripe?

– Ah, já sim, aquela essência foi milagrosa! Muito obrigada...

– Fiquei sabendo que você passou de ano. Meus parabéns! Deve ter sido muito difícil por causa dos seus problemas de saúde.

– Ah... é... Obrigada...

– Posso acompanhar você?

– Claro. "Ele é sempre tão gentil..."

Ela deu um sorriso e os dois saíram da biblioteca. A atendente ficou a observar o casal pela janela, passeando na calçada lá fora. "O dia dela vai ser bem melhor que o meu... Ai, ai, que garota de sorte!"

O entardecer já estava chegando e as ruas começavam a ficar alaranjadas. Os dois caminhavam lado a lado, meio que sem graça com a presença um do outro. Ela caminhava de braços cruzados por causa do vento gelado. Ele caminhava com as mãos nos bolsos, protegendo-as do frio. Passaram em frente a uma lanchonete que Houjou ficou olhando.

– Você quer tomar um chocolate quente, Higurashi?

– Ia ajudar a espantar o frio...

Entraram no local que possuía aquecimento interno. Era gostoso e aconchegante. Fizeram seus pedidos e rapidamente a garçonete lhes trouxe duas xícaras de chocolate quente. Kagome segurou sua xícara com as duas mãos e não ousava olhar nos olhos dele. Apesar de estar ali, seu desejo real era estar com outra pessoa.

– Você está se sentindo bem, Higurashi?

– Me desculpe, Houjou... – Olhou para ele. – É que eu estou com a cabeça cheia...

– Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para ajudar?

Ela olhou ternamente para ele e sorriu docemente. Ele corou.

– Já está fazendo, obrigada. Você sempre está preocupado comigo e procurando algum jeito de me ajudar... – Aproximou-se um pouco e colocou a mão do lado de seu rosto, sussurrando. – Sabe, algumas amigas minhas pensam que nós somos namorados...

O rapaz se atrapalhou todo e até gaguejou um pouco.

– Hã, o quê? Mas que coisa, não é, Higurashi? Eu apenas me preocupo com as pessoas, só isso... – Disfarçou com uma risada.

– Sabe, Houjou, você fez tanta coisa por mim... Pode me chamar pelo meu primeiro nome...

Ele a fitou por um momento, com um ar de satisfeito e suavemente pronunciou o nome dela.

– Kagome...

O nome dela nos lábios dele a fizeram estremecer e, por um segundo, viu o hanyou diante de si. "Inu-Yasha..." Mas a imagem logo desapareceu e ela abaixou a cabeça com um ar tão triste que ele não pôde deixar de notar.

– O que foi, Kagome?

Ela respirou fundo, levantou-se e colocou as palmas das mãos sobre a mesa.

– Vamos continuar nossa caminhada? Está meio abafado aqui dentro...

Os dois continuaram a caminhada, mas dessa vez estavam mais à vontade. Chegaram a uma rua sem movimentação. Ao começar a cruzá-la, Houjou notou um carro em alta velocidade, mas Kagome estava distraída e nem percebeu a aproximação do veículo.

– Kagome, cuidado!

Rapidamente ele a agarrou e correu para a calçada em segurança. Acontece que, por causa da neve, ele escorregou, bateu com o ombro na parede de um prédio e ambos caíram. Ele recostado à parede e ela sobre o colo dele, com a cabeça em seu peito. "É a primeira vez que alguém além de Inu-Yasha salva a minha vida..." pensou a moça. Só então se deu conta da situação. Ambos se olharam e suas faces coraram ao mesmo tempo. Levantaram-se rapidamente.

– Kagome, me desculpe! Você está bem? Não se machucou?

– Eu estou bem sim... Não se preocupe.

– Tem certeza?

Ele movimentou-se um pouco e sentiu o ombro direito, aquele que batera na parede.

– O que foi, Houjou?

– Não se preocupe, não foi nada... – Segurava o ombro e havia dor na expressão de seu rosto.

– É culpa minha... Se eu não fosse tão distraída... Deixe-me ver o seu ombro.

– Eu estou bem, não é nada grave... – Ela começou a examinar o ombro. – "Onde ela aprendeu medicina?" Ai!

– Desculpe! Não está quebrado, mas é melhor tirar uma radiografia.

– É só um arranhão... Já está melhor.

– "Mas que teimosia..." Houjou, nós vamos agora ao hospital e se você continuar dizendo que não, eu vou ficar muito zangada com você.

– Mas...

Kagome estava decidida e cruzou os braços.

– Chega de 'mas'...

A moça agarrou o rapaz pelo outro braço e o levou ao hospital. Felizmente, não acontecera nada grave, só uma leve contusão. Novamente, diante das escadas de sua casa, ele insistia em subir aquilo tudo.

– Houjou, eu não acho que você deva se esforçar assim depois daquele acidente.

– Aquilo foi uma bobagem, o importante é que você não se machucou.

Ela corou e ele virou o olhar para as escadas. A altura era considerável e os degraus estavam cobertos com gelo, tornando-se perigosos.

– Além do mais, Kagome, estas escadas estão escorregadias. E se você cair?

Kagome deu um sorriso maroto e colocou as mãos na cintura.

– Você está dizendo que eu sou uma desastrada?

Ele retribuiu o sorriso e disse gentilmente:

– Não... Eu estou dizendo que vou te proteger, Kagome.

Novamente ela teve aquela estranha sensação da lanchonete. "Inu-Yasha também já me disse a mesma coisa uma vez... Mas o que está acontecendo? É bom ter o Houjou por perto, mas... Mas ele me faz lembrar do Inu-Yasha toda hora... Como se fosse ele ao meu lado." Respirou fundo, aliviando a mente e cruzou os braços.

– Você não vai me levar até lá em cima e ponto final! – Disse firmemente, mas percebeu que ele tinha preocupação no olhar. – Mas, se você quiser, pode vir jantar aqui em casa hoje à noite... "Kagome, o que você está dizendo?"

Um brilho de alegria tomou conta do rosto de Houjou. Ele mal podia acreditar.

– Sério? Mas a sua família não vai se incomodar?

– Imagina! A minha mãe vive mesmo me perguntado sobre o garoto que me manda presentes... Bem, se não for te atrapalhar...

– Atrapalhar? De jeito nenhum! – Olhou um relógio em um prédio ao lado. – Nossa! Eu tenho que comprar alguma coisa para trazer! Até logo mais! – Saiu correndo.

– Não precisa se preoc... Ah, já foi...

Ela estalou os dedos e esticou os braços para o alto. Depois os soltou, deu de ombros e começou a falar consigo mesma.

– Kagome, você é uma tonta! Imagina se o Inu-Yasha aparece aqui e dá de cara com o Houjou? Vai cortar o pobre coitado em pedacinhos! – Cobriu o rosto com uma das mãos.

Ela começou a subida com cuidado, pois realmente o gelo deixava a escadaria perigosa. Ao passar em frente a Árvore Sagrada parou por um instante. "Eu não consigo esquecer você, Inu-Yasha..." Olhou para o céu que agora já estava escuro. A lua não se mostrava.

– Lua nova (x)... Você deve estar ficando humano agora... – Entrou em casa.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Mais tarde naquela noite, Houjou retornou a casa de Kagome, levando uma garrafa de um sake (x) muito refinado e um lindo bouquet de rosas brancas, o qual entregou a Kagome.

– São para você, Kagome. Eu espero que não tenha alergia...

– Não se preocupe, Houjou. São lindas, obrigada!

Todos se sentaram à mesa. A mãe de Kagome havia preparado uma certa variedade de petiscos antes da refeição principal, que caíram muito bem com o sake que Houjou trouxe, o que alegrou o avô da jovem.

– Este sake é de uma ótima qualidade, Houjou... Como conseguiu um assim por aqui? – Perguntou o ancião.

– O meu pai tem uma fábrica em Nagoya. Ele passa muito tempo lá e sempre que volta, traz uma variedade de coisas.

A mãe de Kagome não pôde conter sua curiosidade sobre a família do rapaz.

– Você e sua mãe não se sentem um pouco sozinhos quando ele não está, Houjou?

– A minha mãe morreu quando eu era pequeno, mas eu não fico sozinho. Tem uma pessoa que fica sempre comigo, um amigo de infância...

– Eu sinto muito, Houjou...

Kagome o fitou com ternura. "Eu também sinto falta do meu pai, mas pelo menos, eu ainda tenho minha mãe, meu irmão e meu avô... Ele fica sozinho... Um amigo não é a mesma coisa..." Ela resolveu dizer algo para quebrar o clima nostálgico que se formara.

– Se for um sake tão bom assim, é melhor tomar cuidado...

– Por quê? – Perguntou o rapaz um tanto confuso.

– Senão pode ficar de porre!

Ela piscou para ele e ele riu.

– Eu já estou acostumado!

A partir daquele momento a conversa seguiu mais animada. Porém, uma estranha figura observava pela janela, oculta nas sombras.

– E então, senhor Higurashi, – continuou Houjou – como é ser um sacerdote?

Prontamente o velhote tratou de se gabar e aproveitou para passar um sermão nos netos.

– Ah... é uma vida muito boa e também muito difícil... Existem muitas obrigações a serem cumpridas... – Olhou de lado para Kagome e Souta. – Mas eu estou ficando velho, se ao menos alguém assumisse o meu legado...

– Vovô, corta essa. – Retrucou Souta.

– É, vovô. Ninguém aqui quer ser sacerdote. Não fique chateando o Houjou desse jeito. – Completou Kagome.

O avô deu de ombros.

– Não me culpem por tentar...

Houjou achou engraçada a situação e tentou animar o velho sacerdote.

– Está tudo bem. Sabe, senhor Higurashi, eu acho muito interessante essa coisa de sacerdócio, templos, espíritos, youkais e essas coisas. Meu pai também tem como hobby pesquisar histórias e lendas. Você não acreditaria na quantidade de livros, amuletos, espadas e sabe-se mais o quê existe no porão da minha casa!

– Mas que interessante, Houjou. Você também gosta de história? – Perguntou a mãe de Kagome.

– Muito. Meu período favorito é o Sengoku Jidai (x).

Kagome ficou pasma com o comentário e quase engasgou com um bolinho.

– Por quê, Houjou?

– Por causa das histórias fantásticas, Kagome. Já imaginou viver em uma era cheia de espíritos, youkais e bruxos?

– "Ai... Garanto que não é assim tão divertido..." Nossa! Ainda bem tudo não passa de lenda, não é mesmo?

– Não esteja tão certa. Eu acredito que youkais, espíritos e bruxos realmente existam. Só que no nosso mundo de hoje, eles não se mostram tanto como antigamente.

– Que legal!... "Eu tenho que mudar o rumo dessa conversa!" Mas e então? Quer mais marshmelow no seu chocolate?

– Ah, sim... Por favor.

– Vou pegar mais na cozinha. Eu já volto.

Kagome saiu correndo para a cozinha e fechou a porta do cômodo atrás de si.

– Ufa, mas que conversa mais sem cabimento... – Notou alguma coisa passando pela janela da cozinha. – O que foi aquilo?

Não pôde conter a curiosidade e resolveu sair para verificar. Não queria alertar os que estavam na sala e pulou pela janela mesmo. Lá fora, a escuridão era suprema. Demorou para que seus olhos se acostumassem à ela. Caminhou pelo pátio, mas nada encontrou. Então, olhou para o templo do poço e seguiu até ele. Era como se um imã a puxasse na direção daquele lugar. Parou diante da porta, a alisou um instante e a abriu. Olhou com um certo receio para o poço. Desceu lentamente as escadas e apoiou-se na beirada do poço, olhando para dentro dele.

– Se eu pelo menos tivesse a Jóia Shikon, um único fragmento que fosse, poderia voltar para você... Por que você não vem me buscar, Inu-Yasha? Por quê? – Suas lágrimas umedeceram a borda do poço.

– Você não está zangada comigo? – Perguntou Inu-Yasha, surgindo das sombras ao lado da escada.

* * *

(x) Lua nova – Pelo fato e Inu-Yasha ser um hanyou, há um período no mês em que ele perde totalmente seus poderes de youkai, tornando-se humano. Este dia é o primeiro dia do mês em que a lua desaparece por completo do céu, logo, o primeiro dia de lua nova.

(x) Sake – Uma espécie de vinho japonês

(x) Sengoku Jidai – Período feudal japonês, datado entre os séculos XV e XVI.


	3. Um Convidado Inesperado

**Capítulo 3 – Um Convidado Inesperado**

* * *

Kagome levantou o rosto e incrédula virou-se para se certificar de quem era aquela voz realmente. Ela não acreditava que ele pudesse estar ali. E apesar de estar na forma humana, era ele, sem sombra de dúvidas. Ao ver aquele rosto tão desejado, Kagome deu um grande sorriso. Ele mantinha uma feição séria, de braços cruzados, como se estivesse querendo manter uma certa distância entre eles. Mas ela não pôde agüentar. Correu e se jogou nos braços dele, abraçando-o com força. Era um abraço que ele tanto queria sentir novamente. Lentamente ele soltou seus braços e a envolveu. 

– Eu senti muito a sua falta, Inu-Yasha...

– Me desculpe, por ter batido em você aquele dia...

– Eu entendo...

– Eu nunca mais vou magoar você daquele jeito de novo... Adeus...

Ele a soltou e começou a caminhar até poço.

– O quê? – O segurou pelos cabelos. – Espera!

– Kagome! Você ficou maluca? Me larga! – Começou a sacudir as mãos.

– Mas nem pensar que vou deixar você ir embora!

Inu-Yasha agarrou as mãos dela, tentando fazê-la soltar seu cabelo.

– Me larga, Kagome!

– Não! Se você voltar, vai ter que me levar junto!

– Você é mesmo muito chata, sabia?

– E você é um idiota! Como você pôde demorar tanto tempo para vir me buscar?!

Ele parou de lutar e a fitou profundamente.

– Eu não vim buscar você, Kagome...

Ela estagnou surpresa. Ficaram se olhando um tempo.

– Eu não consigo ficar aqui sem você, Inu-Yasha...

Seus olhos eram tão suplicantes que ele teve que desviar o olhar. "Eu também quero ficar com você, mas não quero que corra perigo... por minha causa..." pensou o hanyou.

– Eu ainda não consegui dominar a Tessaiga, Kagome... Eu só vim aqui hoje, porque é lua nova. Meu sangue de youkai desaparece e assim não posso machucar você...

– Inu-Yasha...

– Eu quero que você tenha a sua vida de volta. – Tinha uma certa tristeza na voz. – Aquele sujeito lá em cima... É amigo seu?

– Sujeito? Ah... Você está falando do Houjou! – Sorriu. – Você está com ciúmes dele?

"Eu adoro esse sorriso..." Só então se deu conta do que ela perguntara e tentou disfarçar.

– Humph! Ciúmes daquele sujeitinho, Kagome? Faça-me o favor!

"Eu sei, Inu-Yasha..." Largou o cabelo dele.

– Você vai ou não me devolver os fragmentos?

Inu-Yasha, aproveitando-se de que estava livre, tentou escapar para o poço, mas...

– SENTA!

Foi direto com a cara no chão.

– Kagome... Por que fez isso? – Sentou-se mau humorado.

Ela abaixou-se e o encarou.

– Não vou deixar você fugir de mim!

Sem lhe dar muita escolha, ela estendeu-lhe a mão. Ele tirou o vidro com fragmentos de seu quimono e meio a contra gosto entregou a ela.

– Está satisfeita?

– Muito! – Se jogou no colo dele, abraçando-o. – Obrigada por voltar para mim...

Ela afundou o rosto nas vestes dele. Ele relutou um pouco, mas acabou cedendo à sua vontade. Retribuiu o abraço com seu coração e ficou acariciando os cabelos dela. "Ele nunca foi assim tão carinhoso comigo..." pensou a jovem. Timidamente, ela subiu a mão pelo peito dele até alcançar-lhe a nuca, que acariciou delicadamente. Ele estremeceu ao seu toque, fechou seus olhos e deixou-se levar por aquela sensação. Deixou-se envolver por aquele calor e aquele perfume que ele tanto gostava. Cada vez mais eles se envolviam um com o outro. Seus corações batiam num ritmo alucinado. Permaneceram assim alguns instantes até que Inu-Yasha deixasse sua cabeça pender para baixo, apoiando-a no ombro de Kagome.

– Inu-Yasha...

Ele abriu os olhos lentamente.

– Humm...

Escorregaram um pouco suas faces, uma bochecha passando pela outra, até poderem olhar-se nos olhos. Estavam tão próximos que a ponta de seus narizes se tocavam. Ele podia sentir o calor dos lábios dela, mesmo antes de prová-los. "Nunca senti nada assim antes... Nem mesmo com a Kikyou..." Ambos fecharam os olhos e, como que guiados por um imã, aproximaram ainda mais os lábios. Então, escutaram uma voz lá fora.

– Kagome! Filha, onde você está?

Assustaram-se e separaram-se rapidamente. "Que droga, mamãe!" Ambos estavam tão corados que era impossível disfarçar seu estado de euforia. A jovem levantou-se e arrumou os cabelos.

– Eu acho melhor eu voltar senão vão perceber que você está aqui...

– E qual o problema nisso, Kagome?

– É que o Houjou não pode ver você, se esqueceu?

– E por que não? Eu estou humano agora, se lembra?

– É mesmo... – Agarrou-o pelo braço. – Então vamos beber chocolate quente.

Ela sorriu para ele, que ficou meio sem graça, até porque ele não sabia do que ela estava falando. Enquanto tentava descobrir do que ela falava, ela o arrastava escada acima.

– O que é chocolate, Kagome?

– Não dá para explicar, Inu-Yasha. Só provando para saber como é. A melhor parte é o marshmelow...

– Marsh o quê? Isso é bom?

– Você acha que ia dar alguma coisa ruim para você?

Abriram a porta do templo e deram de cara com a senhora Higurashi. Ela, que nunca o havia visto na forma humana, levou um grande susto.

– Oh, meus Deus, Inu-Yasha! O que aconteceu com você?

– Como assim?

– É a lua nova, mamãe. Amanhã ele estará como você sempre o viu... Vamos entrar que está muito frio aqui fora.

Ao entrarem na casa, o avô de Kagome fez o maior escândalo.

– Kagome! Santo Deus! Onde você esteve? E quem é esse garoto?

– Vovô, você não reconhece o Inu-Yasha? – Perguntou Souta.

– Inu-Yasha?... – Apertou um pouco a vista.

– É, o mano-cacho...

Antes que seu irmão pudesse completar a frase, Kagome o pegou por trás e cobriu-lhe a boca com a mão. O menino ficou esperneando nos braços dela, enquanto ela tentava disfarçar.

– É o Inu-Yasha, sim, vovô... Não se lembra? – Notou que Inu-Yasha e Houjou se entreolhavam. – Ah, é... Vocês dois ainda não se conhecem... – Largou o irmão. – Inu-Yasha, esse é Houjou, um amigo do colégio. Houjou, esse é Inu-Yasha, um... – Se atrapalhou um pouco. – ...ah... um amigo.

Os dois se estranharam no começo, mas foi como se mentalmente acordassem em não criar nenhum caso aquela noite, por causa de Kagome. As coisas correram bem, na medida do possível. O avô de Kagome falava pelos cotovelos.

– Gostaria de conversar mais sobre as antiguidades que tem em sua casa, Houjou.

– Na verdade, não é muita coisa... São só livros, frascos, artefatos de monges e 4 espadas bem antigas.

Inu-Yasha se mantinha de pé, encostado junto a janela, enquanto o ancião se mostrava cada vez mais interessado..

– Espadas? Seria muito interessante vê-las de perto. Qual a idade delas?

– Senhor Higurashi, elas são tão antigas que é difícil estimar a idade, mas meu pai calculou que a mais recente deve ter por volta de 500 anos de idade.

"E lá vamos nós de novo para o Sengoku Jidai..." pensou Kagome. Houjou continuou empolgado.

– Tem também um objeto que tenho certeza de que o senhor iria gostar... É um Shakujou (x) sagrado muito antigo.

– Oh... Mas que preciosidade! Será que eu poderia ir a sua casa dar uma olhada?

– Vovô! Não seja oferecido! – Exclamou Kagome.

– Não tem problema, Kagome. – Disse Houjou. – Leve o seu avô lá em casa um dia desses e eu mostro o Shakujou... – Olhou o relógio de pulso. – Meu pai vai chegar daqui a pouco, é melhor eu ir andando. Obrigado pelo jantar, estava delicioso.

– Volte mais vezes, Houjou. E obrigada pelo sake. – Agradeceu a mãe de Kagome.

Kagome rapidamente levantou-se também.

– Eu acompanho você, Houjou...

Inu-Yasha permaneceu onde estava, com um ar esnobe, do tipo 'eu fico e você vai'.

– Tchauzinho, Houjou!

Houjou não deixou por menos e respondeu no mesmo tom.

– Tchauzinho, Inu-Yasha...

Kagome tratou de puxar Houjou até a porta para evitar maiores provocações. Os dois saíram e ela fechou a porta atrás de si. Assim que eles saíram, começou o bombardeio de perguntas em cima de Inu-Yasha.

– Por que você sumiu daquele jeito, deixando a Kagome tão triste? Isso não está direito! – Começou o avô.

– Hei, você e a Kagome estão de bem agora, não estão? – Perguntou Souta.

– O que aconteceu com aquelas suas orelhas tão fofas? – Agora foi a mãe.

– Por que pintou o cabelo? Virou um rebelde por acaso? – Continuou o avô.

– Vamos brincar na neve, mano-cachorro?

– Mais um pouco de chocolate, Inu-Yasha? – Completou a mãe.

O hanyou ficou meio assustado no meio daquela confusão de perguntas.

– Eu, eu...

Lá fora, a neve voltava a cair. Houjou e Kagome ficaram olhando para o céu.

– Hoje é noite de lua nova. Se não houvesse tanta neve caindo, daria para ver melhor as estrelas. – Disse o rapaz.

– Eu gosto da lua nova...

– Kagome... aquele garoto é só seu amigo mesmo?

Ela ficou sem graça e tentou disfarçar.

– E o que mais seria, Houjou? Que pergunta!

– É... então, está tudo bem...

– Por quê?

– Por nada... – Pegou a mão dela e a beijou suavemente. – Espero poder voltar mais vezes...

O gesto dele a deixou totalmente vermelha e sem ação.

– Claro...

Houjou se despediu e saiu caminhando. Ela ficou observando-o sumir na paisagem. Parecia estar em transe. Foi quando escutou a voz de Inu-Yasha.

– Kagome!

Ela entrou correndo e o viu emburrado ao lado da janela da sala.

– Gente, o Inu-Yasha acabou de chegar e vocês já ficam bombardeando ele com um monte de perguntas! Dêem espaço para ele respirar.

O irmão dela tratou de explicar a situação.

– Mas, Kagome, não é por isso que ele está chateado. Foi porque o Houjou beijou a sua mão.

Dessa vez foi Inu-Yasha quem agarrou Souta e tratou de cobrir sua boca.

– Seu fofoqueiro, até parece o Shippou!

Kagome ficou completamente sem graça e tentou consertar a situação.

– Inu-Yasha, não é nada disso que você está pensando...

O hanyou largou o irmão da moça, que tratou de sair dali de fininho com sua mãe e seu avô, pois perceberam que o clima ia esquentar.

– Eu não estou pensando nada, Kagome! Por acaso a sua consciência está pesada?

– Imagina! O histérico aqui é você!

– Pelo menos eu não ando por aí com um tipinho daquele! Ele é tão fraquinho que qualquer ventinho à toa partiria ele em dois!

– Não seja tão ciumento, Inu-Yasha! Houjou é só um amigo!

– Ciúmes? Quem te iludiu, Kagome? Aquele humano idiota não provocaria ciúmes nem em uma mosca!

– Ah, então você está com ciúmes, não está?

Inu-Yasha calou-se e cruzou os braços. Ficou observando a neve que caía lá fora. Kagome aproximou-se dele, colocou suas mãos por entre os braços dele e apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro.

– Que bom que você está aqui, Inu-Yasha...

Ele deu um sorriso satisfeito e pensou consigo mesmo "É muito bom estar com você, Kagome..."

* * *

(x) Shakujou – Bastão de monge, como o que Miroku usa. 


	4. Encontros Perigosos

**Capítulo 4 – Encontros Perigosos

* * *

**

Sango estava sentada à beira de um riacho, polindo seu Hirai Kotsu (x), enquanto Shippou brincava com Kirara. Miroku estava sentado um pouco afastado, com uma cara não muito satisfeita. Ela, por sua vez, demonstrava um tremendo mau humor. O monge tentou explicar-se.

– Já disse que você interpretou tudo errado, Sango.

– Você já é a própria má interpretação, Miroku.

– Também não era para tanto...

Ele alisou o rosto, onde se mostrava uma marca avermelhada de mão. Sango virou o rosto, esnobando.

– Sei...

Shippou, que assistia a tudo, cruzou os braços e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

– Ai, ai... Será que não tem nenhum adulto que não banque criança por aqui? Primeiro foi o Inu-Yasha que brigou com a Kagome e agora vocês dois... – Ironizando. – Eu estou muito bem arranjado...

Miroku se aborreceu e deu uma pequena coça em Shippou.

– Não se meta nos assuntos dos adultos, Shippou.

– Ai! Que mau humor! Credo!

De repente, o pequeno youkai parou meio desconfiado, farejando o ar. Sango ficou curiosa.

– O que foi, Shippou?

– Estou sentindo cheiro de lobo...

– Lobo? – Perguntou Miroku, encarando Sango.

– Era só o que faltava... – Completou a exterminadora, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Kouga saltou de dentro da mata e deu um sorriso para eles. Miroku levantou-se e se adiantou.

– O que está fazendo aqui, Kouga?

– É que eu estava passando e como faz tempo que eu não vejo a Kagome, resolvi ver se estava tudo bem... Só que eu ainda não a encontrei...

– Nem vai encontrar tão cedo.

– É, a não ser que o Inu-Yasha a traga de volta... – Shippou, por causa de sua boca grande, tomou um cascudo de Miroku. – O que foi, Miroku?

Kouga mantinha um ar de inocente, tentando arrancar alguma dica sobre o paradeiro de Kagome.

– Ela foi para muito longe?

– Não dá para medir a distância Kouga... Pode-se dizer que é inalcançável. – Disse o monge.

– Mas ela vai voltar, não vai?

– Não sabemos. – Sango voltou a polir sua arma. – Talvez ela não volte nunca mais...

Kouga inflou o peito.

– Então eu irei buscá-la! Bem, se vocês me disserem onde ela está, é claro...

Miroku tentava persuadir o lobo a desistir da idéia.

– Você não vai conseguir ir até lá, Kouga...

– Mas porquê?

A tentativa de Miroku de desestimular Kouga foi completamente por água abaixo após o comentário de Shippou.

– Porque só o Inu-Yasha e portadores de fragmentos da Jóia Shikon podem atravessar o poço e chegar no mundo da Kagome, ora... Para falar a verdade, ninguém sabe porque o imbecil do Inu-Yasha consegue atravessar o poço e... – Se deu conta de que falara demais porque Miroku e Sango ficavam fazendo gestos com as mãos para ele e tentou consertar a situação, sem êxito. – Mas não é o poço que fica lá atrás, não. É um outro poço!

Miroku e Sango suspiraram desanimados e Kirara abaixou a cabeça, cobrindo-a com as duas patas dianteiras.

– Bem, já que eu tenho fragmentos eu poço atravessar o poço. Eu vou começar por aquele que está mais perto, quem sabe eu tenho sorte, não é mesmo? Até logo! – Sumiu em um redemoinho.

Shippou percebeu que Sango e Miroku o olhavam acusadoramente.

– O que foi que eu fiz?

Dessa vez, tomou uma cajadada do Shakujou de Miroku e ficou até meio zonzo. Miroku e Sango fizeram coro em seu comentário:

– Seu linguarudo!

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Kouga aproximou-se e parou diante do poço Hone Kui.

– Então era por isso que você estava interessado neste lugar, não é, cara de cachorro? – Olhou para dentro dele. – Me parece um poço normal... Bem, vamos ver no que vai dar.

Pulou no poço. Um brilho o envolveu e ele percebeu que o chão estava cada vez mais longe. "Mas o que é isso?" O brilho foi diminuindo, até que ele conseguisse finalmente chegar ao fundo do poço.

– Nossa! Que viagem... E agora?

O lobo olhou para cima e notou uma tênue luz. Saltou para fora do poço e se viu dentro do templo. Estranhou o local e também a diversidade de cheiros que nunca havia sentido antes. "Que lugar estranho..." Notou a porta e foi até ela. Olhou primeiramente por uma fresta para ter certeza de que não seria visto por ninguém. Abriu a porta lentamente e se espantou um pouco com a visão do lugar. "Esse deve ser o mundo de onde veio a Kagome..." Saiu sorrateiramente e alcançou a Árvore Sagrada. Nela subiu para esconder-se e ficou observando a casa de Kagome. "O cheiro dela está mais forte naquele lugar..." Escondeu-se atrás das folhagens quando a porta da casa se abriu. A primeira pessoa que saiu ele não reconheceu de imediato. Mas reconheceu a segunda. Era Kagome. Só então se deu conta de quem era a primeira pessoa quando Kagome proferiu seu nome.

– Inu-Yasha, volte aqui!

"Inu-Yasha?" perguntou-se o lobo. Agora sim ele estava confuso. Eram as mesmas roupas e a mesma espada, mas a cor dos cabelos, as orelhas, as garras, tudo havia mudado. Lembrou-se então que Inu-Yasha era um hanyou e olhou para aquela noite sem lua. Deu um sorriso para si mesmo. "Quer dizer que esse é o dia que você fica indefeso, cara de cachorro?"

Inu-Yasha parou e cruzou os braços.

– Kagome, não adianta tentar consertar as coisas.

– Mas não há nada para consertar, seu cabeça-dura! Quer fazer o favor de entrar que está frio aqui fora!

– Se você me pedir desculpas, eu vou pensar no seu caso...

– Pedir desculpas?... – Colocou a mão na cintura. – Por quê?

– Por ter ficado dando trela para aquele sujeitinho.

– E qual o problema nisso? Por acaso você é meu namorado? "Peguei ele agora!"

Ele ficou completamente sem graça e corou.

– Não seja tão convencida, Kagome!

– Inu-Yasha, para o seu governo, a única razão pela qual chamei o Houjou para jantar na minha casa é porque ele salvou a minha vida hoje!

– E daí? Eu também já salvei a sua vida milhares de vezes!

– "Ele está com ciúmes..." – Sorriu. – Inu-Yasha, você quer que eu faça um jantar só para você?

– Você cozinha muito mal, Kagome...

Agora sim ela ficou irada.

– Seu idiota!

– Você é que é idiota!

– Senta! – Ficou observando o hanyou com a cara afundada na neve. – Vê se agora esfria a sua cabeça!

Ela voltou sua atenção para a Árvore Sagrada, sentindo uma presença. Kouga tentou esconder-se um pouco mais. "Que droga! Esqueci que ela pode sentir os fragmentos!" Inu-Yasha levantou-se aborrecido.

– Maldição... Você vai ver só, Kagome! – Percebeu a atenção dela. – O que foi?

Ele também ia olhar na mesma direção, mas Kagome o agarrou pelo braço e começou a puxá-lo para dentro de casa.

– Vamos entrar, Inu-Yasha. Está muito frio...

– O quê? Você ainda age desse jeito depois de ter enfiado a minha cara na neve?

– Você me deixou nervosa.

– Ah, então agora a culpa é minha?

– Nunca deixe uma garota nervosa.

– Isso é impossível com você, você vive nervosa...

– Você quer que eu diga aquela palavra que começa com 's' de novo?

– Deixa para lá.

Após os dois terem entrado na casa, Kouga desceu da árvore e foi até uma das janelas do primeiro andar. Viu quando Kagome subiu as escadas com Inu-Yasha. "Ela não deixou que ele soubesse que eu estava aqui..."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Inu-Yasha sentou-se aborrecido sobre um futon (x) ao lado da cama de Kagome. Ela se fez de desentendida enquanto penteava os cabelos.

– Qual o problema, Inu-Yasha?

– Humph! Como se você não soubesse! – Virou o rosto.

– Você não tem jeito... – Respirou fundo e olhou pela janela. – "Ele ainda não foi embora... Se Inu-Yasha souber que o Kouga está aqui vai querer arrumar encrenca. E ele não pode lutar na forma humana."

– Hei, Kagome. O que há de interessante lá fora?

– Nada, mas é que toda essa neve branca me deu vontade de tomar leite... Você quer um pouco?

– Feh! Não quero!

– Ai... Eu volto logo.

Ela fechou a porta atrás de si deixando o mau humorado hanyou lá dentro. Ao descer as escadas foi direto para a porta. Levou um susto ao abri-la e dar de cara com Kouga.

– Oi, Kagome! – Segurou as mãos dela.

– Shh... Fale baixo, Kouga... O que está fazendo aqui? – Soltou as mãos.

– Vim buscar você.

– Me buscar?

– Esse cara de cachorro não sabe cuidar de você, Kagome. Eu vou fazer isso. Se você fosse atacada agora ele nem poderia te proteger. Virou um humano patético.

– "Ai... Inu-Yasha vai enlouquecer quando descobrir que o Kouga sabe o segredo dele." Kouga, eu não vou com você...

– Mas Kagome, você é minha mulher e eu quero cuidar de você...

– "Que dó. Não quero magoá-lo, mas não tem outro jeito." Eu não sou sua mulher, já lhe disse isso.

– Mas...

– Nada disso. Eu não vou voltar com você porque... porque eu quero ficar com Inu-Yasha...

Então ela escutou a voz de Inu-Yasha do alto das escadas.

– Kagome, mudei de idéia...

– Ai, meu Deus! Ele está vindo! Até logo, Kouga. Volta direitinho pelo poço, viu?

– Mas Kagome...

– Eu não vou com você, portanto tira essa idéia da cabeça.

Ela entrou e fechou a porta rapidamente. Ao se virar, assustou-se com Inu-Yasha diante dela.

– O que foi agora, Inu-Yasha?

– Eu que pergunto! O que está fazendo aí parada na porta? Por acaso foi procurar alguma vaca?

– Vaca? Ah, o leite... Venha. Vamos tomar um pouco lá na cozinha. – Seguiu puxando ele.

Lá fora, o youkai lobo rangia os dentes e cerrava seus punhos como que pronto para esmurrar alguém. "Você vai voltar comigo, Kagome... Não vou deixar você para esse hanyou inútil!"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Jatos de sangue juntamente com pedaços de corpos voavam pelo ar. A criatura que os destroçava era tão rápida que mal se podia identificar. Kagome corria desesperadamente pela floresta, procurando abrigo daquela criatura. Foi obrigada a interromper seu trajeto quando o monstro surgiu diante dela. O sangue escorria de suas garras. Seus olhos vermelhos ainda desejavam mais sangue, o dela. Ela deu alguns passos para trás e deparou-se com uma árvore. O youkai levantou suas garras para satisfazer sua vontade..."

– Inu-Yasha! Não!

A jovem acordou ofegante e suando frio. Assustou-se mais um pouco quando seu companheiro de quarto se pronunciou.

– O que foi, Kagome?

Ela olhou para ele, com a mão sobre o peito.

– Não foi nada... Só um pesadelo.

– Com o quê?

Ela olhou meio triste para ele. Ele sabia a resposta, mas mesmo assim fizera aquela maldita pergunta. Apesar do sonho que tivera, ela estava feliz por ele estar ali ao seu lado. Não queria dar-lhe motivos para ir embora.

– Nada importante, Inu-Yasha. Já passou. Eu vou tomar um pouco de água e já volto.

Ela saiu do quarto. Ele levantou-se e abriu a janela. Antes, porém, pegou o vidro com os fragmentos da Jóia Shikon em cima da mesinha. "Não quero mais levar preocupação para sua vida..." Saltou sobre a neve macia e começou a caminhar até o poço Hone Kui, mas, na metade do caminho, parou relutante e olhou para a janela do quarto dela. Lembrou-se do que ela dissera, pouco antes de acordar. "Inu-Yasha! Não!" Colocou a mão sobre a Tessaiga. "Maldição! Se ao menos eu conseguisse usar esta espada direito!"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Kagome nem se preocupou em acender a luz da cozinha. Já estava acostumada com aquele cômodo e o conhecia como a palma de sua mão. Abriu a geladeira e pegou uma garrafa d'água. De repente, foi agarrada por trás e uma mão cobriu sua boca. A garrafa caiu no chão, espatifando-se.

– Vou levar você comigo, Kagome...

O youkai lobo correu para fora da casa com seu troféu e foi em direção ao templo por onde viera. Por mais que tentasse, Kagome não conseguia livrar-se das fortes garras dele, nem mesmo para gritar. Em um minuto, já estavam dentro do templo. Mas Kouga assustou-se com o que lá encontrara. A espada de Inu-Yasha, Tessaiga, estava espetada na tampa do poço. Kagome arregalou os olhos e observou o local, mas não viu nenhum sinal do hanyou.

– Aquele miserável! Será que ele acha que eu tenho medo da espada dele?

Foi até o poço e teve que soltar uma das mãos para retirar a espada.

– Kouga, espera...

– Quieta, Kagome!

Ao colocar sua mão sobre o cabo da Tessaiga, a barreira protetora da espada o repeliu e o lançou contra a escada. Kouga soltou Kagome e ficou segurando a mão que tocara a espada, da qual saía alguma fumaça, como se houvesse sido queimada. Inu-Yasha surgiu na porta do templo.

– Então você realmente achou que poderia colocar as suas patas imundas na minha Tessaiga, seu lobo fedido? – Saltou para dentro do templo, ficando diante do poço. – Enquanto a Tessaiga estiver aqui você não vai conseguir passar!

Kouga pensou em revidar, mas tinha que arrumar um jeito de retirar aquela espada do poço. Agarrou novamente Kagome e saltou para fora. "Eu sou muito mais rápido do que ele. Vou despistá-lo neste lugar esquisito e voltarei para arrancar aquela maldita espada daquele poço!"

– Kouga! Pare!

– Fique de boca fechada, Kagome! Eu não quero ser obrigado a silenciá-la!

Kagome percebeu que ele estava fora de si. "Para onde será que ele vai me levar? Ele não conhece este mundo..." Kouga saltou as escadas do templo e parou bem no meio da rua. Estancou admirado com os arranha-céus e aquele monte de luzes. Apesar de ser tarde da noite, ainda havia um certo movimento. Era madrugada de sábado e muitas pessoas estavam voltando de seus encontros e festas. Uma pequena multidão começou a amontoar-se na rua para observar aquele estranho ser.

– O que é aquilo? – Perguntou um homem de terno.

– Um monstro está seqüestrando aquela garota! – Exclamou uma senhora que abraçou sua filhinha.

– Alguém chame o exército! – Disse outra voz na multidão.

Começou-se uma gritaria e agitação pelas ruas de Tóquio. Afinal, não era todo dia que se via um youkai lobo carregando uma garota de pijama. Kagome começou a ficar preocupada com aquilo. "Ai, meu Deus! Que confusão..." Então, notou um ônibus vindo em sua direção.

– Kouga, cuidado!

O lobo deu um salto por cima do ônibus que, na tentativa de desviar, acabou capotando e batendo contra um hidrante e entrando em uma loja. Estilhaços de vidro foram para todo lado, assim como a água do hidrante. Também havia um princípio de fogo no local onde batera o ônibus. Kouga continuou correndo em direção ao parque central. Inu-Yasha desceu as escadas e notou o lobo adentrando o parque. Tentou segui-lo, mas teve dificuldade para acompanhá-lo, já que as pessoas corriam feito loucas nas ruas. "O que deu nessa gente?"

Kouga chegou até uma ponte sobre um pequeno riacho e deu de cara com um humano. Ambos ficaram parados se entreolhando, um de cada lado da ponte. Kagome reconheceu o humano imediatamente.

– Houjou!

– Saia do meu caminho, seu humano idiota! – Exclamou Kouga.

– Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada! – Tinha nas mãos o que parecia ser um bastão envolvido por uma bandagem. – Solte ela, seu monstro!

– Só se for para fazê-lo em pedaços!

Rapidamente Kouga soltou Kagome e avançou contra Houjou, que se manteve imóvel e determinado, apesar dos pedidos de Kagome.

– Houjou, fuja! Ele é perigoso!

– Não vou abandonar você, Kagome!

Ele usou o bastão para aparar o golpe de Kouga. Só que ao tocar naquele bastão, o lobo pareceu ser eletrocutado. Inu-Yasha chegou neste momento e escondeu-se atrás de uma árvore. Centelhas voaram para todo o lado e o lobo foi atirado no riacho abaixo. Houjou pulou dentro do riacho, que não era muito fundo, e deu um único golpe com o bastão na cabeça do youkai, que caiu desacordado. Então, o rapaz o pegou e o arrastou para fora do riacho, para que não se afogasse. Kagome aproximou-se dele incrédula.

– Houjou... Como você soube onde me encontrar?

– Eu não sei, apenas tive um pressentimento ruim quando cheguei em casa. Peguei minha espada e vim procurar você. Foi quando vi aquela confusão e esse monstro levando você. – Aproximou-se mais dela. – Você está bem, Kagome?

– Estou... – Observou com atenção o bastão embrulhado que ele carregava. – Então, isso é uma espada?

– É uma espada sagrada. Foi ela quem me disse que você estava correndo perigo. Quando a toquei hoje, seu rosto me veio a mente. – Olhou para Kouga desmaiado no chão. – Eu disse a você que youkais existiam.

Kagome tinha os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas.

– Obrigada, Houjou!

O abraçou aos prantos. Ele ficou meio sem jeito no começo, nunca a tinha abraçado antes. Mas, aos poucos, entregou-se e a abraçou também, consolando-a. Inu-Yasha fechou seus olhos e sentou-se atrás da árvore. Aquela cena era muito dolorosa. Além da dor em seu peito, também havia aquela enorme tristeza que ele não sabia de onde vinha. Notou que seu rosto estava úmido. Passou a mão pela face e viu que havia lágrimas em sua mão. "Mas por quê?" Lembrou-se de quando Kagome o viu com Kikyou. De seu olhar. Seu triste olhar. Entendeu a razão de suas próprias lágrimas. "Agora eu sei como você se sentiu, Kagome... Como eu fui idiota!" Levantou-se e começou a tomar o caminho de volta ao templo, mas a ouviu pronunciar seu nome.

– Inu-Yasha também estava tentando me salvar... – Ela separou-se do abraço e ficou de cabeça baixa.

– Ele já deve estar chegando. O que vamos fazer com esse youkai?

Inu-Yasha resolveu então mostrar-se, surgindo de detrás da árvore.

– Vamos mandá-lo de volta para o lugar de onde ele veio.

Kagome correu para ele e o abraçou.

– Inu-Yasha! Que bom que está bem!

– Vai ficar tudo bem agora, Kagome... – Encarou Houjou.

– Onde fica esse lugar, Inu-Yasha?

– Não se preocupe com isso, Houjou, eu levo o youkai.

– Eu vou ajudar. Pode segurar a minha espada? – Estendeu-lhe a espada.

Inu-Yasha ficou receoso de tocá-la. Como Houjou dissera, era sagrada e repeliu Kouga com uma imensa força. Provavelmente ela iria denunciar seu lado youkai também. Percebendo a preocupação de Inu-Yasha, Kagome adiantou-se.

– Deixa que eu levo...

– Não dá, Kagome. – Disse Houjou. – Essa espada não pode ser tocada por mulheres. É uma lei antiga. Por isso ela está enfaixada. Para não ser maculada. – Encarou Inu-Yasha. – Pegue-a, Inu-Yasha. Tem alguma coisa contra espadas?

– "Esse sujeitinho está aprontando alguma coisa..." Nenhum problema, Houjou!

Esticou sua mão e tocou a espada. Para sua surpresa e a de Kagome nada aconteceu. "Deve ser por causa da minha forma humana, eu acho..." Houjou tratou de colocar Kouga sobre os ombros.

– Aonde vamos então, Inu-Yasha?

– De volta ao templo...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

O caminho de volta foi meio conturbado. Já havia carros de polícia e bombeiros pela rua, interrogando testemunhas e tomando nota do acontecido. Passarem sem serem notados com Kouga foi um pouco demorado e complicado. Diante do templo Inu-Yasha parou.

– Chegamos. Vamos jogá-lo dentro do poço.

– Mas porquê, Inu-Yasha? – Perguntou Houjou, colocando Kouga no chão.

Inu-Yasha encarou o rapaz e lhe devolveu sua espada.

– Por que foi de lá que ele saiu, Houjou... Mas primeiro Kagome tem que fazer uma coisa...

Enquanto Inu-Yasha entrava no templo para pegar sua espada, Kagome foi até Kouga e removeu os fragmentos das pernas dele.

– Desculpe, Kouga... Sem isso não poderá mais atravessar o poço.

Houjou olhou curiosamente para aqueles brilhantes fragmentos. Ainda mais brilhantes agora nas mãos de Kagome.

– Jóia Shikon... – Encarou Kagome. – Se você pode purificá-la, então quer dizer que você é uma sacerdotisa. Ou pelo menos possui os poderes de uma.

Kagome surpreendeu-se com o comentário dele.

– O quê? De onde você tirou essa idéia, Houjou?

Inu-Yasha, que havia escutado o comentário, saiu do templo com sua espada embainhada nas mãos.

– E você está sabendo de muita coisa para o meu gosto, Houjou! Diga logo quem é você afinal!

Houjou voltou-se para Inu-Yasha e deu um sorriso malicioso. Ergueu sua espada e retirou a bandagem que a envolvia. Um clarão tomou conta do local.

* * *

(x) Futon – Tipo de coberta acolchoada.

(x) Hirai Kotsu – Osso Voador, arma da Sango, feita de ossos de youkai.


	5. Segredos Revelados

**Capítulo 5 – Segredos Revelados**

* * *

O clarão impulsionou Kagome para longe, que caiu desacordada. Quando sua visão se acostumou, Inu-Yasha pôde ver Houjou diante de si, empunhando sua espada. Para seu espanto, ele empunhava a própria Tessaiga destransformada.

– Seja lá quem você for, Houjou, não é um humano comum! Que espécie de magia é essa?

– Não é magia, Inu-Yasha. Na verdade, estamos segurando a mesma espada, pertencente a épocas diferentes.

– Seu mentiroso! Eu vou arrancar a verdade à força!

Avançou contra Houjou. Mas assim que as duas espadas se tocaram fez-se novamente outro clarão e os dois foram jogados em direções opostas. Ambos levantaram lentamente, apoiando-se em suas espadas.

– Não sou eu o seu inimigo, Inu-Yasha... Não devíamos estar lutando...

– Maldição! Não me faça rir dizendo que não é meu inimigo! Que truque foi esse?

– Não foi truque. Foi a Tessaiga...

– Eu estou segurando a Tessaiga!

– Eu também.

Apesar da situação, Houjou mantinha um semblante calmo. Uma calma tão grande que estava deixando Inu-Yasha cada vez mais irritado.

– Não existe outra Tessaiga! Onde você conseguiu essa espada?

– Você tem razão... Só há uma Tessaiga. Na sua época. E é a mesma que eu seguro em minhas mãos agora. Ela está na minha família há muitos séculos, passada de geração para geração. Meu pai me contou que ela pertenceu a um poderoso youkai e, que antes de desaparecer, a confiou ao meu ancestral. De acordo com a lenda, ela foi feita a partir do dente canino do pai deste youkai. Na verdade, ele era um hanyou. Só ele podia manejá-la. Esse hanyou é você Inu-Yasha.

– Você está querendo dizer que eu deixei a minha espada para você? – Começou a imaginar que talvez aquela história tivesse fundamento. – "Talvez eu tenha desistido da Tessaiga porque não tenha conseguido dominá-la... Mas se foi assim, o que vai acontecer com a Kagome?" O que aconteceu comigo, Houjou? Por acaso eu morri, foi isso?

– Como eu disse, desapareceu.

Inu-Yasha ficou analisando a espada nas mãos de Houjou. Sua lâmina... Era a Tessaiga, sem dúvida.

– Se você não acredita, eu tenho um diário, escrito pelo meu ancestral que recebeu a sua espada.

– E porque eu a deixaria para você?

– Para proteger a Kagome...

Essa resposta foi como um tapa no rosto do hanyou. Ele respirou fundo um momento tentando processar aquelas informações.

– Qual era o nome desse seu ancestral?

– Miroku, dizem que ele era um monge, mas tinha um fraco por mulheres.

Inu-Yasha abaixou sua espada. "Miroku? Mas então ele não morreu do Kazaana (x)..." De um certo modo, essa informação lhe trazia alguma esperança. Esperança de terem finalmente derrotado Naraku. Toda a descendência da família de Miroku havia sido amaldiçoada com o Kazaana na mão direita, mas Houjou não o tinha. Maldição esta que só seria quebrada com a morte de Naraku. Notou que os primeiros raios de sol chegavam.

– Não há razão para eu ter deixado essa espada para você, Houjou... Você é um humano e a Tessaiga precisa da energia youkai para se transformar. Assim como eu agora, na minha forma humana, não posso utilizá-la, você também nunca poderá.

– Eu sei disso, Inu-Yasha. Por enquanto a lua nova lhe impede de usá-la, assim como me impedia.

– Como assim?

– Daqui a pouco você vai entender, assim que o sol se mostrar por completo.

Houjou olhou para o horizonte alaranjado. Os cabelos de Inu-Yasha começaram a mudar. Começou a nevar novamente e os delicados flocos se confundiram com a cor de seus cabelos. Logo ele assumia sua forma de sempre. Levantou sua espada no ar e ela transformou-se, porém por causa do peso, tombou ao chão.

– Na minha forma humana, ela não se transformaria.

– Não agora, mas irá...

Houjou ergueu também sua espada que, para espanto do hanyou, transformou-se no enorme canino. Só que Houjou não tinha a mesma dificuldade que ele em segurar aquela espada. Na verdade, ela parecia leve como uma pena.

– Isso é impossível!

– Eu sei que parece confuso agora, mas o tempo vai mostrar a você como utilizá-la, mesmo estando na forma humana. A Tessaiga é dominada pelo espírito daquele que a carrega, Inu-Yasha. Pelo espírito, independente dele estar no corpo de um hanyou ou de um humano...

Um arrepio percorreu o corpo de Inu-Yasha. "Espírito?" Ele guardou sua espada na bainha. O mesmo fez Houjou que depois a enfaixou novamente, enquanto observava a inconsciente Kagome.

– Seria muito confuso para ela saber disso agora, você não acha? E eu aconselho não contar a ela por enquanto essa história.

Inu-Yasha consentiu com a cabeça e Houjou começou a se retirar, mas deteve-se com a pergunta do hanyou.

– Você a ama?

– E você? – Continuou seu caminho sem esperar pela resposta.

"Se eu a amo? Se amor é querer estar sempre com ela e protegê-la, então..." O hanyou olhou para a jovem desmaiada sobre a neve e sorriu tristemente. "Eu daria minha vida por ela... Sim, eu a amo..." Assustou-se com seus próprios pensamentos. Não podia se deixar levar por eles. Como ele poderia querer estar ao lado dela, se ainda não podia controlar o monstro que despertara dentro dele? E ainda havia Kikyou... Virou-se, foi até Kouga, o colocou sobre os ombros e o levou até o poço.

– Seu lobo fedido!

Jogou Kouga dentro do poço que desapareceu no fundo. Tirou o vidro com fragmentos de seu quimono e ficou observando-o. Queria pular também, mas não teve coragem. Na verdade, o que ele queria era estar com ela. Saiu de lá, foi até Kagome e a segurou em seus braços. Acariciou seu rosto e seus cabelos, afastando a neve. "Parece um anjo..." Tocou com os dedos aqueles lábios rosados, dos quais ele esteve tão próximo de provar na noite que passara. "Será que elas têm o mesmo gosto?... Que pergunta estúpida... Kikyou está morta, não é a mesma coisa..." Não conteve a sua vontade e arriscou-se, tocando os lábios dela suavemente com os seus. Era uma sensação sem igual. "Não... Não posso..." Afastou seus lábios. Por mais que quisesse beijá-la até que ela acordasse, não poderia continuar, pois ainda tinha uma dívida com outra pessoa. Foi então que sentiu o corpo dela mover-se um pouco. Lentamente, ela abriu os olhos e ele sentiu seu rosto queimar.

– Inu-Yasha... O que aconteceu?

Ele ficou completamente sem graça e gaguejava enquanto ela sentava diante dele.

– N-n-nada...

– Mas e o Houjou? Que história foi aquela de Jóia Shikon e sacerdotisa?

– Esqueceu que o pai dele é um historiador? Ele deve ter escutado estas coisas centenas de vezes, Kagome. Não se preocupe.

A desculpa dele ainda não a convencia e Kagome parecia um pouco confusa.

– Mas e aquele clarão?

– Que clarão?

– Como assim que clarão, Inu-Yasha? Aquele que me jogou longe!

– Você deve ter sonhado, Kagome... O que aconteceu foi que você desmaiou, acho que de cansaço, o Houjou foi embora e eu joguei aquele maldito lobo no poço.

– E foi só isso?

Ela ficou encarando-o com desconfiança e ele cruzou os braços.

– E o que mais poderia ser, Kagome? É melhor entrarmos. Está frio e você vai acabar se resfriando.

Ela acabou concordando. Estava cansada e com sono, precisava descansar. Mas ainda tinha aquela estranha sensação de que ele lhe escondia algo. Ao entrarem na casa, deram de cara com o avô da jovem.

– Aonde os dois foram assim tão cedo? E por que você ainda está de pijama, Kagome?

Kagome deu um suspiro e colocou uma das mãos sobre o rosto.

– Vovô, o senhor poderia deixar o interrogatório para mais tarde? Estou muito cansada agora...

Ela continuou a subir as escadas e entrou em seu quarto, seguida por Inu-Yasha. O velho ficou observando a porta fechar-se.

– Estas crianças de hoje em dia estão muito avançadas... Na minha época as coisas não eram assim.

Dentro do quarto, Kagome foi até o armário e pegou uma muda de roupa.

– Vou tomar um banho, já volto.

Ela saiu do quarto e ele sentou-se pensativo sobre a cama. "Mas o que foi tudo aquilo?" Só então se lembrou dos fragmentos que ele havia pego. "É melhor colocar de volta antes que ela perceba." Levantou-se e foi até a mesinha, mas no momento em que estava para colocar o vidro com os fragmentos na mesa, Kagome retornou ao quarto.

– Esqueci... – Percebeu os fragmentos na mão dele. – ...minha escova de cabelos... – Respirou fundo. – Você ia embora de novo, Inu-Yasha?

– Não é o que você está pensando, Kagome. Eu os estava devolvendo.

– E quando foi que você os pegou?

– Bem... Foi quando eu notei a presença daquele lobo. Você tinha saído do quarto e eu aproveitei para verificar lá fora.

– E precisava ter levado os fragmentos?

– E você queria que eu os deixasse aqui para que aquele lobo fedido os pegasse?

– Sei...

Kagome cruzou os braços com um ar de desconfiada. Foi até a mesa e pegou sua escova de cabelos. Depois, abriu uma das mãos e nela estavam os dois fragmentos de Kouga.

– O que foi?

– Nada. É melhor colocar junto dos outros.

Ela colocou os fragmentos sobre a mesa e saiu do quarto. Ele ficou confuso, mas logo entendeu o gesto dela. "Ela está me testando..." Colocou aqueles dois fragmentos dentro do vidro e os deixou em cima da mesa. Sentou-se sobre o futon, cruzou os braços e a esperou retornar. Quando ela finalmente entrou, sorriu discretamente ao vê-lo ainda ali e os fragmentos sobre a mesa. Ela deitou-se na cama e puxou a coberta.

– Boa noite, Inu-Yasha.

– Mas já é dia, Kagome.

– Mas para mim ainda não é...

– E aquele negócio que tinha que ir todo dia de manhã, a tal escola?

Kagome espreguiçou-se sob as cobertas e deitou-se de lado na cama para encará-lo melhor.

– Por que você está preocupado com isso, Inu-Yasha? Você sempre odiou o fato de eu ter que ficar interrompendo a nossa busca por fragmentos por causa da escola.

– Ora, Kagome. Quem sempre ficava nervosinha por causa disso era você. – Ficou sem graça quando percebeu que ela não tirava o olhar dele. Ela até apoiou o rosto sobre as mãos e sorriu. – O que foi, Kagome?

– Que bom que você está aqui, Inu-Yasha...

O sorriso dela era doce e sincero, tanto, que ele sentiu seu rosto queimar novamente, como naquele momento em que roubara um beijo dela antes que ela despertasse. Ele fechou seus olhos e recostou-se na parede, fingindo não se importar, mas era impossível disfarçar sua satisfação por estar com ela.

– É melhor descansar. Logo nós vamos voltar a procurar os fragmentos.

Ela recostou a cabeça sobre o travesseiro e permaneceu olhando para ele, até adormecer. Ele abriu os olhos e ficou olhando para ela, com um desejo enorme de beijá-la novamente. Mas conteve sua vontade. Não queria confundi-la ainda mais, afinal, ele já havia feito a sua escolha.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

– Mas o que foi que houve?...

Kouga levantou-se meio zonzo, tentando identificar o local onde se encontrava. Alisou um pouco a testa e sentiu um galo arder. Olhou a mão que passara na cabeça e viu que havia um pouco de sangue nela. Lembrou-se do que acontecera. "Aquele humano miserável!" Cerrou o punho e olhou para cima. "Estou dentro daquele maldito poço. Quando eu sair daqui, vou esfolá-lo vivo!" Deu um salto para sair daquele lugar e só então percebeu que algo lhe faltava. Do lado de fora do poço, na era feudal, examinou incrédulo suas pernas.

– Os fragmentos! Ele me roubou os fragmentos! Mas como ele poderia saber? Só quem pode vê-los é...

Interrompeu seus pensamentos, pois não queria acreditar neles. "Kagome... Como você pôde?..." Miroku aproximou-se por trás dele, juntamente com Sango e Shippou.

– Algum problema, Kouga? Parece que o seu passeio na outra época não foi muito tranqüilo... – Perguntou o monge.

Kouga lembrou-se das palavras de Kagome: "Eu quero ficar com Inu-Yasha..." Virou o rosto para encarar os três, com um olhar maldoso.

– Mesmo sem aqueles fragmentos, ainda sou rápido demais para vocês... – Saltou por trás de Miroku e Sango e agarrou Shippou pelo rabo, que ficou esperneando. – Kagome se importa muito com você, não é, sua raposinha?

– Hei, me solta! Me solta!

– Kouga, o que deu em você? Solte o Shippou!

– Escute aqui, seu monge! Não importa em que época a Kagome esteja, ela me pertence. Diga ao cara de cachorro que se quiserem ver a puberdade desse filhote de raposa, é melhor que ele venha buscá-lo pessoalmente! Eu terei o prazer de arrancar a cabeça dele com as minhas próprias garras!

Sango adiantou-se e lançou sua arma contra Kouga, mas foi em vão, pois ele desviou facilmente dela saltando. No salto que deu, passou por cima de Miroku e avançou sobre ela, golpeando-lhe o estômago. Ela caiu inconsciente no chão e Kouga afastou-se um pouco, ainda com sua presa. Miroku correu e segurou a exterminadora em seus braços.

– Sango! – Encarou Kouga. – Seu youkai miserável! Eles podem demorar muito para voltar!

– Humph! – Olhou com desprezo para ambos. – Lembre-se do que eu disse... Depois que eu matar Inu-Yasha, Kagome será só minha!

O lobo sumiu floresta adentro, levando Shippou consigo.

"E agora? O que eu faço?" Miroku permaneceu com a inconsciente Sango em seus braços. Pediu a Kirara que se transformasse em fera para poder levá-la de volta ao vilarejo. Enquanto caminhava, imaginou o que aconteceria a Shippou, caso Inu-Yasha e Kagome não retornassem tão cedo.

* * *

(x) Kazaana – Quer dizer escoadouro, em japonês. É um buraco negro na palma da mão direita de Miroku, herdado do pai, que suga tudo diante dele. Miroku usa um colar de contas para controlar o poder do Kazaana, que cada vez mais cresce, até o dia em que engolirá o próprio portador. É uma maldição lançada por Naraku e somente a morte dele pode acabar com o Kazaana. 


	6. O Começo Da Busca Por ShippouO Começo De...

**Capítulo 6 – O Começo Da Busca Por Shippou; O Começo De Tudo**

* * *

– Hei! Me tira daqui!

Na toca de Kouga, Shippou estava cercado por lobos em um canto úmido e escuro da caverna. Berrava chorosamente sem parar, o que já estava deixando Kouga irritado.

– Você quer calar essa boca, seu pirralho? Senão eu vou dar você de aperitivo para os lobos!

Os lobos gostaram da idéia e começaram a se aproximar de Shippou, com a baba escorrendo de suas bocas. Kouga se mantinha aborrecido em seu canto, preparado com uma cama feita de feno.

– Ahh!... Se você fizer isso comigo, a Kagome nunca vai te perdoar!

Kouga pensou um pouco e chegou à conclusão de que Shippou tinha razão. "Droga! Vou ter que aturar essa peste se quiser a Kagome de volta..." Olhou para seus dois companheiros, Hakkaku e Ginta, que apenas deram de ombros. Sem muita escolha, chamou a atenção dos lobos.

– Hei, vocês!

Ele levantou-se de sua cama de feno e afastou alguns lobos do caminho. Pegou Shippou pelo rabo e o jogou em um outro canto. Shippou logo se levantou irado e ficou alisando o rabo. Apesar disso, percebeu que podia lidar com o lobo de forma a tirar alguma vantagem.

– Isso doeu! Eu vou contar para a Kagome que você foi muito mau comigo!

– Ora, pare de reclamar!

– E eu também estou com fome!

– Mas como você é chato, moleque! Como é que eles te agüentam, heim?

Shippou apenas cruzou os braços e falou com um certo ar triunfante:

– O que a Kagome vai pensar de você se souber que me deixou passar fome, Kouga?

O lobo ficou um pouco desconcertado com aquele comentário. "Esse pirralho é mais esperto do que eu pensava..."

– Está certo, vou arrumar alguma coisa para você comer. Mas se você tentar qualquer coisa, vai virar lanche de lobo!

Enquanto Kouga saía, acompanhado de Hakkaku e Ginta, Shippou foi até a cama de feno e se esticou sobre ela, relaxando.

– He, he... Esse lobo está nas minhas mãos...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Inu-Yasha caminhava pelo pátio do templo Higurashi, um pouco aborrecido. Seus pés deixavam marcas profundas no solo, coberto de neve. A neve continuava a cair forte e mal dava para perceber como o sol estava alto. Era por volta de meio-dia e ele parou a alguns metros de distância do templo do poço Hone Kui, com os braços cruzados. Kagome vinha um pouco mais atrás, com sua mochila amarela nas costas e bocejando. Agora que não mais precisaria retornar correndo para ir a aula, Kagome não vestia mais aquele uniforme, até porque precisava de roupas mais quentes. Optou por uma calça preta com um pulôver azul claro de gola feito de lã.

– Vamos logo, Kagome!

– Eu queria tanto dormir mais um pouco, Inu-Yasha... Por que a pressa?

– Você já dormiu bastante, ainda não está satisfeita? "Se eu demorar muito por aqui, posso acabar encontrando aquele esquisito do Houjou de novo!" E também tem o Kouga... Ele deve estar arrumando encrenca do outro lado, já que tiramos os fragmentos dele... E além do mais, ainda temos que reaver os fragmentos da Jóia Shikon que estão com o Naraku!

Kagome, ainda sonolenta, apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele e fechou os olhos. Se eles estivessem abertos, teriam visto como o hanyou ficou vermelho.

– Err... Kagome...

– Jóia Shikon, Naraku, Kouga... Tudo o que eu quero é dormir mais um pouco...

– Sua preguiçosa... Acorda! – Gritou o hanyou.

Sem mais nem menos, ela abriu os olhos e foi silenciosamente até a porta do templo. Ele ficou sem graça, afinal ela parecia chateada.

– Kagome, eu...

Ela abriu a porta do templo, virou-se e o encarou. Ele já sabia o que ia acontecer.

– Senta!

E mais uma vez ele provou o gosto daquele chão coberto de neve.

– Maldição! – Levantou o rosto da neve. – Que culpa tenho eu se você é uma dorminhoca?

Olhou ao redor e ela não estava mais no seu campo visual. Sentou-se confuso na neve e coçou a cabeça. "Onde será que ela foi?" Foi quando a escutou de dentro do templo.

– Hei! Você vem ou vai ficar aí no chão o dia todo?

– Ora, sua... – Ele levantou num salto e correu para dentro do templo. Ela já estava sentada na beirada do poço, esperando por ele. – Foi você quem me jogou no chão para início de conversa!

– Inu-Yasha, não seja assim tão chato. Me dá um desconto, eu ainda estou com muito sono...

Ele se aproximou e sem perceber a profundidade de seu gesto, pegou na mão dela.

– Anda, é melhor eu segurar você, senão você pode acabar se perdendo.

Ela corou, mas o hanyou nem percebeu, pois havia saltado com ela para dentro do poço. E, enquanto atravessavam os séculos, Kagome sentiu seu coração encher-se de alegria, a alegria de estar ao lado dele. Ao chegarem na outra era, acharam estranho não haver ninguém para recebê-los. Geralmente Shippou e os outros sempre estavam por perto. Resolveram continuar caminhando até o vilarejo, onde todos talvez estivessem. Durante o trajeto, Inu-Yasha percebeu que Kagome caminhava meio cabisbaixa e, vez por outra, fechava os olhos. Ele parou diante dela fazendo-a parar.

– O que foi, Inu-Yasha?

– Eu que pergunto, Kagome. Você está muito quieta.

– Eu só estou um pouco cansada, só isso...

Ela continuou seus passos e forçou passagem por ele, mas ele deteve-se e segurou a mochila dela, retirando-a de suas costas.

– Isso está muito pesado, eu levo para você.

E saiu caminhando com a tal mochila debaixo do braço. Kagome ficou meio confusa, ele não costumava ser atencioso daquela maneira. "O que deu nele?" perguntou-se a moça, enquanto o observava caminhar. Notou que ele parou e olhou para ela.

– Qual o problema agora, Kagome? Quer que eu te carregue também?

– Não, eu já estou indo...

Ela deu uma pequena corrida para alcançá-lo e depois caminharam lado a lado até o vilarejo. Encontraram Kaede diante de sua cabana, como sempre com um cesto de ervas, separando as melhores.

– Inu-Yasha! Kagome! Ainda bem que voltaram logo!

A velha sacerdotisa tratou de contar-lhes sobre o desafio de Kouga e que Sango estava se recuperando do golpe que levara. Foi então que escutaram um barulho vindo de dentro da cabana, como que de algo quebrando.

– Eu acho que ela acordou...

– E porque ela quebraria algo ao acordar, velhota? – Perguntou Inu-Yasha.

– É que...

Antes que a sacerdotisa terminasse, notaram Sango saindo da cabana com sua arma, Kirara e um tremendo mau humor.

– Até que enfim vocês voltaram! Pensei que fossem ficar por lá para sempre!

– Qual o problema, Sango?

A pergunta de Kagome foi respondida quando viram Miroku sair da cabana, com um olho roxo e um galo na cabeça. Inu-Yasha cruzou os braços e ironizou:

– Humph! Esse monge é um tarado mesmo...

– Inu-Yasha, não é nada disso... Eu apenas estava cuidando da Sango...

– Cuidando de mim! – Sango levantou o punho e esbravejou. – Você estava passando a mão em mim enquanto eu estava desacordada!

– Mas se você estava desacordada, como pode ter certeza? – Perguntou Miroku, com um ar de meditação.

– Ora, seu...

A exterminadora avançou sobre ele, que se escondeu atrás de Kaede. Kagome segurou Sango por trás, tentando evitar que ela acertasse tanto Miroku, quanto Kaede.

– Calma, Sango! Agora não é hora para isso! Nós temos que ir buscar o Shippou, lembra?

Sango parou e se acalmou, mas ainda mantinha a feição aborrecida em sua face. Saiu caminhando, seguida por Kirara e logo depois por Inu-Yasha e Kagome.

– Então vamos logo! Eu tenho contas a ajustar com aquele lobo...

Miroku, ainda se protegendo atrás de Kaede, ficou observando assustado seus amigos seguirem adiante.

– Senhora Kaede, a senhora acha que ela guarda rancor por muito tempo?

– Bem, eu guardaria eternamente... – Se afastou para entrar na cabana. – E olha que eu sou uma sacerdotisa. Se você não correr vai ficar para trás. – Olhou para ele com uma certa frieza.

– Sim, senhora!

Miroku saiu correndo para se unir-se aos demais, enquanto Kaede dava um leve sorriso.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

A neve que cobria as calçadas era densa. Limpadores de ruas já começavam seu árduo trabalho de retirar a neve, na tentativa de evitar acidentes. Mas numa Tókio moderna, cheia de donos de carros imprudentes, era meio complicado. Havia um logo à frente. Até o carro do corpo de bombeiros estava presente, tentando retirar as vítimas das ferragens dos carros que se colidiram. Houjou ficou observando aquela cena durante alguns instantes. "Como a vida humana é frágil..." pensou o rapaz. Em suas mãos, havia um pacote de mercado. Tinha empregados que fizessem tudo para ele, mas naquela tarde ele precisava sair e tomar um pouco de ar. Voltou a caminhar, retomando seu caminho de volta para casa. "Será que Inu-Yasha contou alguma coisa para ela?"

Finalmente chegou aos portões de sua casa. Uma mansão simples de dois andares, nada muito exibicionista, com um estilo rústico e antigo. Sua família vivia naquela casa há gerações. Havia um pequeno jardim antes da entrada da casa, cortado por um caminho de pedras. Só que a neve cobria praticamente tudo agora, inclusive o verde daquele jardim. Diante de sua casa percebeu com certo desânimo um carro conhecido. "Ele chegou... Não poderia ter sido em hora mais imprópria..." Respirou fundo e caminhou lentamente até a porta de sua casa, a qual abriu.

Apesar da casa ser aconchegante, também era sombria e quase que desprovida de móveis. Os poucos existentes eram de estilo bem antigo e rústico, combinando com o estilo da estrutura da casa. Não precisava de muita coisa já que morava praticamente sozinho. As paredes, desprovidas de quadros ou qualquer outro adorno, eram em tom marrom claro, com rodapés escuros, talhados em madeira. Destoava um pouco do estilo japonês das outras casas da região. A primeira vista não notou ninguém na sala, mas logo teve uma estranha sensação. Seu corpo pulsou e ele largou o saco de compras que caiu ao chão, espalhando seu conteúdo. Foi rapidamente até um canto daquele cômodo. Empurrou para o lado uma mesinha e retirou o tapete. Por baixo dele havia um alçapão com uma argola de ferro na tampa, que abriu e desceu pela escada embaixo dele. Passou alguns minutos lá embaixo. Quando finalmente subiu e fechou aquele alçapão, notou uma figura sentada no sofá, segurando sua espada.

– Houjou, meu filho, você já foi mais cuidadoso...

Seu pai tinha uma expressão cansada. Um senhor de meia idade, com barba e bigode. Seus cabelos também eram castanhos, assim como os de Houjou.

– Meu desculpe, papai. Mas foi necessário...

– Eu sei, seu amigo tratou de me contar o que houve. Mas entenda que esta espada não pode ficar sendo exibida por aí...

– Eu não a estava exibindo, papai. Eu... eu precisava salvar a Kagome...

– E você agora já a chama pelo primeiro nome?

Houjou ficou sem graça diante de seu pai. A face dele tinha uma séria expressão. De qualquer forma, sabia que não fora prudente ao deixar a Tessaiga daquele jeito, sobre o sofá. Com o olhar baixo ele respondeu a pergunta de seu pai.

– Só a chamo assim porque ela me permitiu.

O pai dele respirou fundo e cerrou os olhos por um momento. Ao abri-los novamente, levantou-se e caminhou até seu filho, a quem entregou a espada.

– Guarde-a novamente. Sua energia é muito poderosa, pode atrair bestas se não estiver devidamente lacrada.

– Sim, senhor.

– Eu vou ter que retornar no vôo da noite. Houve um problema na fábrica.

– Mas o senhor mal chegou...

– Não se preocupe. Voltarei em dois ou três dias.

– Está certo.

Houjou caminhou novamente até o alçapão e o abriu, mas, antes de descer, escutou novamente seu pai atrás de si.

– Meu filho, não cometa o mesmo erro que ele... Proteja a sacerdotisa, mas não se apaixone por ela.

"Então acho que estou completamente errado, meu pai..." Continuou a descer as escadas do alçapão.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Ao final da tarde, o sol dava seu espetáculo à parte, enquanto escondia-se atrás das colinas cobertas do mais puro branco. A área onde estavam era desprovida de vegetação, apenas os pequenos morros formavam a paisagem. A jovem correu até o topo de uma colina descampada, para poder melhor admirar o espetáculo do sol poente.

– Nossa, que lindo!

Inu-Yasha achou aquilo infantilidade e parou ao lado dela.

– Kagome, não seja boba. É só um pôr-do-sol. Você já deve ter visto um monte.

– Ah, mas eu não me canso de admirar... Não é a mesma coisa no meu mundo.

– Também, com aquele monte de casas altas e quadradas...

Kagome ficou um pouco confusa com o comentário, mas logo entendeu sobre o que ele estava falando.

– Os prédios, Inu-Yasha? É, realmente eles são muito altos...

– São mesmo assim tão altos? – Perguntou Sango, enquanto se aproximava seguida por Miroku.

– Feh! As casas no mundo da Kagome são tão altas que mal se pode ver o topo. As pessoas vivem amontoadas umas em cima das outras.

– Isso é incrível, Inu-Yasha. – Disse Miroku.

– É melhor irmos andando... Logo vai escurecer e ainda temos que salvar o pobre Shippou. – Completou a jovem.

O hanyou cruzou os braços e fez um ar de esnobe, em tom de brincadeira.

– Quem parou para ficar admirando a natureza foi você, Kagome.

Ele deu um leve sorriso e saiu caminhando, ainda com os braços cruzados. Miroku aproximou-se de Kagome, que observava Inu-Yasha com uma certa alegria no rosto.

– O humor dele melhorou muito... Desde que trouxe você de volta, Kagome. Em compensação o da Sango... – Olhou meio arrependido para a exterminadora que, com Kirara em seu ombro, seguia um pouco mais adiante. – Não consigo entender as mulheres...

– Ah, sim, claro... Você é um santo, Miroku.

Disse a jovem em tom irônico e saiu caminhando, ignorando o confuso monge.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Próximos à toca dos lobos, Hakkaku e Ginta estavam observando a planície, cortada por rios agora congelados, abaixo do penhasco onde se localizava a caverna. Kouga os havia mandado vigiar a passagem caso Inu-Yasha aparecesse. De repente, eles escutaram um barulho forte vindo da caverna. Kouga saiu de dentro dela, segurando um inconsciente Shippou pelo rabo.

– Kouga! Você matou o filhote de raposa! – Exclamou Hakkaku.

– A Kagome não vai ficar zangada? – Perguntou Ginta.

– Seus tolos. Eu não matei essa peste, só calei a boca dele! Algum sinal do cara de cachorro?

Os dois companheiros se entreolharam meio confusos e Ginta respondeu a pergunta de Kouga.

– Não, nadinha.

– Que droga! Devia ter trazido o monge ou a exterminadora... Eles devem estar dando uma festa porque eu trouxe essa praga de raposa! – Coçou a cabeça. – O que é que eu vou fazer agora? Será que a Kagome já voltou?

– Kouga, do que você está falando?

– Deixa para lá, Ginta...

Kouga ficou olhando a paisagem. Aquele verde vale agora estava coberto de branco, recebendo as carícias de um vento gelado. Mas apesar do frio, seu sangue fervia ao lembrar-se das palavras de Kagome: "Eu quero ficar com Inu-Yasha." Observou Shippou em uma de suas garras, inconsciente. "Esse moleque não tem nada a ver com essa história." Ele cerrou o punho e saiu caminhando, levando Shippou consigo.

– Hei, Kouga! Aonde você vai?

– Fique aqui com Ginta, Hakkaku. – Virou-se e encarou seus dois companheiros e os lobos atrás deles. – Fiquem de olho por aqui enquanto eu não estiver... Talvez eu demore para voltar.

– Que conversa é essa Kouga? O que quer dizer? – Havia preocupação no rosto de Hakkaku.

– Não é nada... – E se retirou.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

O frio da noite era cada vez mais intenso. Os quatro jovens caminhavam por uma trilha na floresta que finalmente levaria até o vale onde Kouga vivia. Mas agora as árvores estavam totalmente nuas de sua folhagem. E apesar disso, ainda havia um pequeno youkai voador seguindo aqueles viajantes. Era um Saimyoushou (x) de Naraku, um youkai inseto que ele utilizava para espionar seus adversários. O que era visto pelo youkai, era refletido no espelho de Kanna e Naraku observava-o atentamente.

– Esses idiotas, mal sabem o que os espera... – Sorriu maldosamente.

O grupo seguia desavisado de seu pequeno espião. Miroku, Sango e Kagome seguiam um pouco mais a frente. Inu-Yasha se deixou ficar para trás de propósito. Sua mente ainda latejava com as coisas ditas por Houjou. Já não tinha mais certeza do que estaria reservado para ele e para Kagome. "Kagome..." Parou e ficou observando seus amigos seguirem. Mais ainda ficou a observar Kagome e sentiu um aperto no peito. "Que sensação de angústia é essa?" Respirou fundo e olhou para sua espada, lembrando-se das palavras Houjou: "Eu sei que parece confuso agora, mas o tempo vai mostrar a você como utilizá-la, mesmo estando na forma humana. A Tessaiga é dominada pelo espírito daquele que a carrega, Inu-Yasha. Pelo espírito, independente dele estar no corpo de um hanyou ou de um humano..."

– Será mesmo, Tessaiga?

Kagome, notando que Inu-Yasha havia ficado para trás, parou e ficou a fitá-lo. Sango e Miroku perceberam a situação, se entreolharam e mutuamente concordaram em não se meter. Continuaram seguindo pela trilha, num passo um pouco mais lento, para deixarem Kagome e Inu-Yasha sozinhos. Quando os olhares do hanyou e da jovem finalmente se encontraram, ela pôde perceber uma certa tristeza naqueles olhos.

– Inu-Yasha, o que foi?

– Não é nada, Kagome. Vamos acampar por hora, já está muito tarde.

Ele continuou seu caminho e passou por ela rapidamente, como que não querendo que ela visse seu rosto. Mas ela não precisava ver para saber como ele estava preocupado. Escolheram uma clareira no meio de algumas árvores para acampar. Acenderam uma fogueira e Inu-Yasha e Miroku saíram do local para buscar mais lenha que suportasse a noite toda.

Sango e Kagome estavam sentadas diante daquela fogueira. Kirara repousava sossegadamente sobre o colo de sua dona. Kagome, por sua vez, encarava as chamas da fogueira com preocupação.

– O que você tem, Kagome?

– Não é nada, Sango...

– Não é o que parece... – Fitou as chamas. – Sabe, você não precisa se preocupar. Ele está muito melhor agora que você voltou.

– Eu não deveria ter fugido...

– Kagome, você não teve escolha. Ele praticamente expulsou você daqui. Mas não teve um único dia em que ele não ficasse pensativo pelos cantos.

– Sério? – A jovem não pôde disfarçar a alegria que sentia ao escutar aquelas palavras, mas não queria se encher de esperanças. – Talvez, ele estivesse pensando na Kikyou... Já faz algum tempo que não a vemos e...

– Não, Kagome. Ele estava pensando em você. Mas ele não queria admitir porque no fundo sentia muito medo, talvez ainda sinta...

– Medo?...

– De machucar você...

Kagome ficou encarando sua amiga. Talvez houvesse alguma verdade no que ela dizia. Foi quando chegou Miroku, com mais alguns gravetos e alimentou a fogueira. Não havia sinal de Inu-Yasha.

– Acho que chegaremos ao vale dos lobos amanhã pelo meio-dia... – Disse o monge.

– Miroku, onde está Inu-Yasha?

– Ficou lá atrás, Kagome. Disse que queria ficar sozinho. Você sabe como ele é.

– É... eu sei...

Kagome esticou os braços, espreguiçando-se e depois se levantou. Começou a caminhar na direção que indicara Miroku.

– Hei, Kagome! Ele me disse que queria ficar um pouco sozinho.

– Eu sei, Miroku... Eu sei...

Ela continuou seguindo por entre as árvores, após pegar um cobertor na mochila. Sem poder impedi-la, o monge sentou-se diante da fogueira para se aquecer, um pouco afastado de Sango. Ela olhava para ele com um ar muito reprovador. Ele fingia não perceber o olhar dela, fixava o seu próprio olhar na fogueira até que ela começou a se aborrecer com o silêncio dele.

– Miroku!

– Hã? O que foi, Sango?

– Como assim o que foi? Você não vai me pedir desculpas?

– Mas o que foi que eu fiz?

O jeito desentendido dele a deixava cada vez mais irritada. Mas, então, Sango parou e resolveu se acalmar. Voltou a olhar para a fogueira e esticou as mãos para aproximá-las do fogo e aquecê-las. "Esse Miroku... Ele nunca vai levar ninguém a sério... Como eu sou idiota!" Ela abraçou os joelhos e levantou o olhar para o céu. Estava meio nublado, as nuvens passavam rapidamente por causa da brisa gelada que soprava, mas ainda assim podia vislumbrar a lua que começava a sair de seu estágio de nova. Só então ela se deu conta de que o monge olhava-a diretamente, não de forma pervertida, mas com um pouco até de arrependimento.

– O que foi? Perdeu alguma coisa?

– Até quando você vai ficar zangada desse jeito por causa daquela bobagem?

– Bobagem? – Para não espancá-lo ali mesmo ela resolveu levantar-se e caminhar um pouco para esfriar a cabeça.

– Sango, aonde você vai?

– Vou levar a minha bobagem para outro lugar!

– Ora... – Levantou-se também e foi atrás dela. – Você sabe que eu faço essas coisas o tempo todo com todas as garotas, não é? Por que ficar zangada, Sango? É mais forte que eu...

– Pois eu queria que você fosse mais forte! – Parou e o encarou. – Eu não sou qualquer garota!

Finalmente ele caiu em si. Olhou para ela com ternura, tanta, que ela baixou o olhar, vermelha.

– Eu sinto muito, Sango... E você tem razão, você não é qualquer garota. Por favor, não fique zangada comigo desse jeito. Eu quero continuar ao seu lado.

Sango fechou os olhos um pouco e sentiu um frio no estômago. "Porque eu estou me sentindo assim tão insegura ao lado dele?" Levantou seu olhar e ele continuava a fitá-la. Ela ficou mais corada ainda quando ele sorriu. Acabou por arrancar-lhe um sorriso também. Porém, um estranho barulho atrás das árvores nuas, um vulto que passava por entre elas, chamou-lhes a atenção.

– O que foi isso? – Perguntou Miroku, colocando-se de guarda em frente a Sango.

Ela permaneceu parada, atrás do monge, vigiando ao redor e tentando identificar aquela presença. "Que estranho... Apesar de saber que tem alguém aqui, não sinto nenhuma energia maligna. E quem quer que seja, sabe se esconder muito bem, pois não há folhagens nessas árvores. Deve ser um humano muito habilidoso..." Só então ela se deu conta de quem poderia estar vigiando-os.

– Kohaku!

* * *

(x) Saimyoushou – É o nome dado aos insetos venenosos que espionam para o Naraku. 


	7. O Passado Que Condena

**Capítulo 7 – O Passado Que Condena**

* * *

Distante do acampamento, Inu-Yasha estava sentado sobre o galho de uma árvore, observando as nuvens que passavam rapidamente. A brisa gelada beijava seu rosto, mas o frio não o incomodava. Não mais do que seus próprios pensamentos. "Minha vida pertence a Kikyou, mas a Kagome..." Pegou sua espada, retirando-a da cintura e ficou a observá-la. Finalmente, Kagome o encontrou, mas ele estava tão distraído que não percebeu a aproximação dela.

– De que me adianta querer tanto alguém se meu destino já está selado por você, Tessaiga...

Kagome sentiu-se triste com aquelas palavras. "Ele deve estar falando da Kikyou." Resolveu sair dali e deixá-lo sozinho, mas deteve-se ao ouvi-lo novamente.

– Kagome...

Ela achou que ele a tivesse visto, mas, ao virar-se, notou que ele observava as estrelas agora. "Será que ele estava falando de mim?" Ela respirou fundo, enchendo-se de coragem, e resolveu mostrar-se.

– Inu-Yasha?...

Ao escutar a voz dela, ele se assustou e acabou deixando a Tessaiga cair. "Será que ela me escutou?"

– Kagome, o que está fazendo aqui?

– Vim trazer isso para você, está muito frio. – Mostrou o cobertor. – Desculpe se o assustei, Inu-Yasha.

– Ora... Eu não me assustei! – Tentou disfarçar, mas estava completamente sem graça. Saltou do galho onde estava e, ao chegar ao solo, pegou sua espada. – Você está aqui há muito tempo?

– "Se eu disser que sim ele vai ficar ainda mais sem graça do que já está..." Não, eu acabei de chegar e te chamei. Nossa! Você se afastou muito do acampamento...

– "Ufa!" É melhor voltar para perto dos outros. – Sentou-se no chão, encostado à árvore.

– Mas por quê?

– Porque é perigoso...

Notou que ela se aproximou e sentou ao lado dele, com o cobertor no colo, mas ele manteve-se de braços cruzados e olhos fechados.

– Eu me sinto segura quando estou com você, Inu-Yasha. – Ele mexeu um pouco as orelhas. – Me desculpe...

– Por quê?

– Por ter fugido e ter deixado você sozinho.

Ele não conseguiu olhar para ela, ao invés disso, abriu os olhos e ficou a observar a escuridão a sua frente.

– Se eu me transformasse agora, você não se sentiria assim, Kagome.

– Não me importa no que você se transforme ou o que você faça, Inu-Yasha. Eu quero ficar com você.

Aos poucos ele foi virando o rosto para encará-la. Quando seus olhares se encontraram, ela deu um sorriso que ele retribuiu. Então, ela desdobrou o cobertor e passou pelo ombro de Inu-Yasha, cobrindo-lhe as costas.

– Pronto, agora você vai ficar quentinho.

Ele ficou vermelho e desviou o olhar. Sem qualquer palavra, ele a abraçou e a aninhou em seu peito, meio que sem jeito e a cobriu também com parte do cobertor.

– Inu-Yasha, o que foi?

– Está frio, não está? Você pode se resfriar. – Disse ele, com um tom emburrado.

Ela se agarrou nas vestes dele e manteve seu rosto escondido. "Calma, Kagome... Fique calma..." pensou ela.

– Você ainda está com frio, Kagome? Está tremendo...

– Não é nada, não se preocupe.

– Você mente muito mal... – Disse ele, em tom irônico.

– Eu não estou mentindo!

Ela levantou o rosto e o encarou. Foi então que ele percebeu o brilho úmido nos olhos dela.

– Eu sempre faço você chorar...

– Não é você, Inu-Yasha...

Àquela altura, seus rostos estavam tão próximos quanto seus corações. Uma lágrima rolou pela face dela, pela qual ele passou a mão delicadamente, afastando aquela lágrima. Ela repousou o rosto sobre aquela mão calorosa e fechou os olhos. Mas abriu-os novamente ao sentir o calor dos lábios dele, junto aos dela. Um tocar de lábios tímido, mas verdadeiro. Quando ele se deu conta, afastou um pouco o rosto.

– Me desculpe... – Sussurrou ele.

Sua mão ainda estava no rosto dela, sentindo o calor de sua pele. Podia até sentir o sangue que corria abaixo da pele, impulsionado pelo coração dela, batendo forte. O seu próprio coração também batia forte e acelerado, ansiando pelos lábios dela. Em um impulso, ela se jogou nos braços dele, aos prantos. Ele ficou sem saber o que fazer para acalmá-la. Mesmo abraçando-a com toda sua alma, sentia-se um pouco desesperado, não entendia o que acontecia com ela, até ela sussurrar três doces palavras.

– Eu te amo...

Euforia e angústia, ao mesmo tempo, invadiram seu coração de hanyou. Ele queria repetir as mesmas palavras, mas elas não saíam de sua garganta. Era como se houvesse um nó, impedindo-as de sair. Ele respirou fundo, embora o ar entrasse duramente em seus pulmões, e a abraçou ternamente.

– Kagome... Eu só vou fazer você sofrer...

Sentiu um calor tocar seu rosto. Era a mão dela fazendo o mesmo carinho que ele lhe fizera momentos antes. Quando ela levantou o rosto e o encarou novamente com aqueles grandes olhos castanhos, foi como se ele se perdesse dentro deles. Naquele momento, ela era tudo o que preenchia sua mente e seu coração.

– Ficar longe de você é o que me faz sofrer, Inu-Yasha...

Ambos aproximaram seus rostos para que seus lábios se encontrassem novamente. Mas dessa vez, não havia timidez ou insegurança naquele beijo, apenas a certeza de querer que ele durasse eternamente. Havia tanto desejo em seu coração, que ele segurou o rosto dela entre suas mãos, provando daqueles lábios macios e quentes. Eternos minutos se passaram, até que finalmente interrompessem o contato de seus lábios para se envolverem em um suntuoso abraço.

Um pouco distante dali, uma figura feminina observava o casal. Ela se afastou com seu arco e flechas, sendo seguida por seus Shinidamachuu (x). Estava perturbada com a visão que tivera.

– Inu-Yasha... Sou eu quem deveria estar nos seus braços... Mas acho que é tarde demais, o seu coração está preenchido pelo amor de outra mulher...

Enquanto Kikyou caminhava, sentia-se estranha, como se estivesse perdendo o controle de si mesma. Parou e caiu sentada sobre os joelhos. Gotas umedeceram o solo, mas não eram gotas de chuva. Ela levantou o olhar para a lua, um olhar brilhante, cheio de lágrimas e de ira.

– Eu não vou perder você, Inu-Yasha!

Alheios a tudo, os dois jovens permaneciam abraçados, enrolados naquele cobertor. Conforme os minutos foram passando, Kagome adormeceu, mas Inu-Yasha se manteve desperto. Queria ficar observando aquele anjo que dormia em seus braços. De repente, ele escutou um barulho de árvores sendo arrebentadas bem atrás deles. Kagome acordou e ambos se levantaram, com Inu-Yasha a frente de Kagome, protegendo-a.

– Mas o que é isso? – Perguntou-se o hanyou.

Uma enorme nuvem de poeira negra subiu aos céus, escondendo as estrelas e obstruindo a pouca claridade existente. Relâmpagos saiam dessa nuvem, que avançava na direção dos dois. Árvores eram engolidas por ela, que parecia ter vindo da direção do acampamento onde ficaram Miroku e Sango. Um dos raios lançou-se na direção de Inu-Yasha, que pegou Kagome no colo e saltou, desviando. No local atingido fora aberta uma enorme cratera. Afastando-se um pouco, Inu-Yasha colocou Kagome no chão e virou-se encarando aquela nuvem. "Como é que eu posso lutar contra o que não posso ver? Se ao menos eu pudesse usar o Kaze no Kizu (x)..." Colocou a mão sobre a espada Tessaiga em sua cintura.

– O que foi, hanyou? Não vai usar sua espada? – Disse uma voz masculina cheia de ironia.

Era uma voz que saía de dentro da nuvem, surpreendo Inu-Yasha. "Essa coisa fala?"

– Maldição! Você por acaso é mais uma cria do Naraku?

– Naraku? Quem é Naraku? Ele tem algo a ver com a Jóia Shikon?

Inu-Yasha analisava curiosamente aquela massa de poeira diante de si. "Mas se não é uma cria do Naraku, como sabe sobre a Tessaiga? Será apenas mais um youkai atrás dos fragmentos?"

– Ora, vamos, seu covarde! Você vai lutar ou vai ficar se escondendo atrás dessa nuvem?

Uma gargalhada insana tomou conta do local, inibindo qualquer outro som. Inu-Yasha sacou sua espada que, por causa do peso, tombou ao chão diante dele.

– Há, Há, Há, aquele homem estava certo... – Inu-Yasha surpreendeu-se com o comentário. "Homem? Mas de quem ele estará falando?" – Ele me disse que um hanyou estava juntando os fragmentos da Jóia Shikon, graças a uma sacerdotisa de roupas estranhas. – Kagome deu um passo para trás. – E que se eu matasse o hanyou e levasse a sacerdotisa para ele, eu poderia ficar com todos os fragmentos que o hanyou possuísse. Mas se é por causa dessa mulher que você consegue achar os fragmentos, por que eu haveria de entregá-la a um estranho, que ainda por cima vestia uma pele de babuíno?

– "Um babuíno?" Seu miserável! Você não vai levar a Kagome!

– Ah, é? E como você pretende me impedir? Esse homem também disse que você não poderia usar sua espada porque ela estava muito pesada! E vejo que isso é verdade!

Inu-Yasha encheu-se de ira. "Maldição! O miserável do Naraku deu todas as informações para essa coisa!" Observou aquela nuvem atentamente. "O pior é que não consigo ver nada!"

– Morra, hanyou!

Após estas palavras, raios partiram da nuvem em direção a Inu-Yasha. Ele pulava e rolava pelo solo, escapando dos golpes. Kagome assistia impotente a toda aquela cena. "Se eu pelo menos estivesse com minhas flechas, poderia fazer alguma coisa!" pensou a jovem. Por ainda estar segurando a pesada Tessaiga, a velocidade de Inu-Yasha havia diminuído e, vez por outra, era atingido por algum raio. O último o lançou contra uma árvore e atirou a Tessaiga longe. A espada fincou-se no solo, destransformando-se. Parecia que os ossos de seu corpo gritavam, alguns até já estavam quebrados. Inu-Yasha permaneceu em pé, apoiando seu corpo na árvore contra a qual fora lançado, para se sustentar. "Tessaiga..." Fez um esforço e abriu os olhos ao ouvir alguém chamar seu nome. Era Kagome, que corria em sua direção.

– Inu-Yasha!

Só então, de dentro daquela negra nuvem, surgiu o primeiro membro visível da criatura. Era uma negra mão, coberta de pintas vermelhas, com garras compridas, que foi em direção a Kagome. Inu-Yasha arregalou os olhos e tentou se mover, mas percebeu que tinha quebrado algumas costelas. Diante de seus olhos, aquela mão agarrou Kagome e a ergueu em pleno ar.

– Finalmente peguei você! – Disse a criatura dentro da nuvem.

– Kagome! – Gritou o hanyou.

Nesse momento, o desespero tomou conta de si e ele sentiu seu corpo pulsar. "Maldição!" Ele sabia o que estava para acontecer. Se não se acalmasse, acabaria se transformando em um youkai completo e não só poderia acabar com o monstro, como também poderia ferir Kagome. "Tem que haver outro jeito!" Novamente sentiu seu corpo pulsar e seu sangue ferver. Tratou de afastar-se do tronco da árvore e cambaleou em direção àquela nuvem.

Kagome batia incansavelmente nas garras que a prendiam, tentando, inutilmente, se libertar.

– Você acha que vai conseguir se soltar desse jeito, sacerdotisa?

– Me solte, seu monstro! Você vai se arrepender!

– E quem vai me fazer soltá-la? Aquele hanyou acabado?

"Inu-Yasha..." Ela tratou de procurar pela paisagem abaixo, tentando encontrá-lo com o olhar. O viu caminhando com dificuldade, aproximando-se.

– Hei, você ouviu o que ela disse? Solte-a! – Gritou Inu-Yasha.

– Como se você pudesse fazer algo contra mim...

E novamente ele escutou aquela criatura gargalhar como se tivesse vencido a luta. "Mas que cara mais convencido!" Olhou para o lado e visualizou a Tessaiga. "Não vou poder lutar se estiver segurando essa espada..." Então ele viu que a mão do monstro começou a retroceder para dentro da nuvem, levando Kagome também. E apesar da dor lancinante que sentia, Inu-Yasha saltou sobre aquele braço enorme e o retalhou com suas garras. Agarrou Kagome em pleno ar e afastou-se um pouco.

– Seu hanyou miserável! Vou acabar com você de uma vez por todas!

A matéria da qual a nuvem era feita começou a fazer círculos, girando cada vez mais rápido e subindo aos céus, revelando a verdadeira forma da criatura dentro dela. Um enorme youkai rato, com presas de dente de sabre. Seu corpo negro era coberto por manchas vermelhas e vermelhos também eram seus olhos reluzentes. Inu-Yasha colocou Kagome atrás de uma árvore e resolveu seguir em direção ao youkai, mas Kagome o deteve, colocando a mão em seu ombro.

– Inu-Yasha! Esse youkai é muito forte e você está muito ferido...

– Ele tem algum fragmento? – Perguntou sem ao menos olhar para ela.

– Não, não tem, mas...

– Kagome – virou-se e a encarou – preste muita atenção... Eu quero que você vá embora daqui agora.

– O quê?

– Não discuta comigo! Vá embora! – Ele recuou uns dois passos e saiu em disparada na direção do monstro.

– Espere, Inu-Yasha! – Kagome olhou com um certo receio para o lado e viu a espada cravada no solo. "Ah, não! Ele deixou a Tessaiga!"

O youkai levava uma pequena vantagem sobre Inu-Yasha, afinal, mesmo estando sem um dos braços, ele não tinha nenhum osso quebrado e ainda cuspia raios pela boca. E por umas duas vezes acertou Inu-Yasha em cheio, tão forte, que abriu um trilha entre as árvores. O hanyou parecia que tinha sido abatido, caído entre os pedaços de troncos. Kagome correu até ele, mas deteve-se ao escutá-lo.

– Fique aí, Kagome!

Na verdade, ali caído no meio daqueles destroços, ele já sentia seu sangue de youkai ferver novamente dentro de si. Se ela se aproximasse, não sabia do que seria capaz de fazer. Seu corpo começou a esquentar e a insegurança deu lugar à ira e à enorme vontade de matar, não importasse quem. Logo, seu rosto começou a mudar, seus olhos tornaram-se vermelhos, suas garras e caninos cresceram mais um pouco e duas faixas lilases apareceram de cada lado do rosto. Aos poucos perdeu a consciência de si mesmo e só pode fazer um único pedido antes de se transformar completamente.

– Kagome! Fuja!

Kagome rapidamente se escondeu atrás de uma árvore e sentiu um vento forte passar por ela. Ao atrever-se a olhar para onde estava o youkai rato, também pôde ver Inu-Yasha lutando contra ele. Mas não era o mesmo Inu-Yasha de sempre. Estava transformado e lutava apenas por extinto, arrancando pedaços do youkai a sua frente. Parecia até estar gostando de fazer aquela criatura sofrer ao invés de acabar com ela de uma vez. Finalmente deu o golpe final, atravessando o corpo do youkai e abrindo um enorme buraco em seu peito. A criatura caiu por terra, morta, e Inu-Yasha permaneceu de pé, diante daquele corpo sem vida, olhando para suas garras ensopadas de sangue. Ainda não era suficiente. Queria matar novamente, era só o que o movia. Subitamente olhou para trás e percebeu Kagome. Ela assustou-se com seu olhar insano, mas manteve-se imóvel.

– Inu-Yasha... – Recuou um pouco quando ele deu dois passos em sua direção. – Está tudo bem agora, Inu-Yasha... O perigo já passou.

Ele parecia não ouvir as palavras dela. Não reconhecia sua face. Continuou a avançar na direção dela e, na metade do caminho, ergueu seu braço para acertá-la.

– SENTA! – Gritou a jovem.

O colar no pescoço dele brilhou e ele foi direto de cara no chão. Ela respirou aliviada, mas sentia-se culpada ao mesmo tempo. "Não gosto de fazer isso com ele quando ele está neste estado, mas..." Notou então, que ele se ergueu. Sua face não havia mudado. Sua expressão de insanidade não havia mudado. Ainda estava transformado em um monstro ansiando apenas por uma coisa: derramamento de sangue. "Por que o koto-dama (x) não funcionou?" perguntou-se ela. Se deu conta de que talvez ele estivesse mais perdido do que das outras vezes em que se transformara. Que o monstro que agora veio à tona talvez o tenha lançado tão dentro da obscuridade de sua alma, que não conseguia achar o caminho de volta. E, mais uma vez, ele investiu com suas garras na direção dela.

* * *

(x) Koto-dama – É o termo dado à palavra que ativa o colar que Inu-Yasha tem preso ao redor do pescoço. Esse artifício foi criado por Kaede e dado a Kagome para acalmar Inu-Yasha quando ele se exaltasse.

(x) Shinidamachuu – É o nome dado aos youkais carregadores de almas que andam com a Kikyou, para que ela possa manter seu corpo nesse mundo. Ela também os usa como espiões e transporte.

(x) Kaze no Kizu – Ferida do Vento, golpe da espada Tessaiga de Inu-Yasha.


	8. Pesadelo Ou Realidade?

**Capítulo 8 – Pesadelo Ou Realidade?**

* * *

– Miroku...

Kirara, em alerta, transformou-se em fera, pondo-se diante dos dois. O monge olhou para sua parceira, que estava atrás dele, com as costas coladas nas dele. "Eu sei, Sango..."

– Você acha que é o Kohaku, Sango?

– Quem mais poderia se aproximar assim de nós sem ser notado?

– Só que esse não é o nosso único problema... Veja.

Ao observar a direção apontada por Miroku, Sango pôde notar uma área negra no céu, não muito distante deles. Eles sequer perceberam como aquilo tinha se formado, mas parecia que agora estava se dissipando. O problema é que estava justamente sobre o local onde Inu-Yasha e Kagome deveriam estar.

– Mas que droga, Miroku! O que será aquilo?

O monge sequer escutou a pergunta. A proximidade dela ao seu corpo despertou-lhe vontades pervertidas. E enquanto ela se distraía com aquela negra nuvem sumindo do céu e revelando a noite estrelada, ele sorrateiramente escorregou a mão e apalpou-lhe a nádega com vontade. Ela cerrou o punho e trincou os dentes. "Como ele pode agir assim num momento delicado como este?" Ela deu um salto para trás, virando-se para encará-lo, e acertou-lhe o Hirai Kotsu bem na cabeça. Um galo enorme e redondo surgiu no local da pancada e as lágrimas desciam pela face do monge. Kirara destransformou-se e subiu no ombro de sua dona.

– Sango, você tem estado muito violenta ultimamente...

– E você muito assanhadinho! Vamos andando!

Ela saiu com passos pesados, após colocar o arco e flechas de Kagome nas costas, seguida por sua fiel companheira. Tudo o que ele pôde fazer foi rapidamente jogar terra sobre a fogueira e pegar a mochila de Kagome, seguindo a exterminadora logo depois. Sango interrompeu seus passos um pouco e olhou para trás. Sentia-se sendo observada, mas não conseguia identificar o espião nas sombras. "Se ele quisesse já poderia ter nos atacado... Kohaku... Prometo que vou salvá-lo."

– O que foi, Sango? – Perguntou o monge, parando um pouco mais na frente dela.

– Não é nada, vamos embora.

Enquanto se afastavam do local, uma silhueta de um garoto os observava a uma distância segura, longe do alcance da visão dos dois que se afastavam. "Esse rosto..." Kohaku lembrou-se do rosto cheio de lágrimas de sua irmã, embora não se lembrasse de quem era ela. "Por que eu tenho essa visão quando a vejo?..."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Houjou acordou como que de um pesadelo terrível. "Kagome..." Respirava com dificuldade e só então notara que havia pegado no sono no sofá da sala. Em seu colo, permanecia sua espada, que seu pai havia lhe pedido para guardar. Mas uma sensação de angústia o impediu de fazê-lo. Algo estava errado. Não havia permitido antes que Kagome a pegasse, pois queria que Inu-Yasha o fizesse. "Mulheres não podem tocar esta espada porque ela é sagrada... Que desculpa esfarrapada eu dei. Mas pelo menos funcionou." Ao lado do sofá, localizou uma mesinha e sobre ela estava o telefone. Pegou-o e com certa ansiedade, ligou para a casa de Kagome. O avô dela atendeu.

– Senhor Higurashi? É o Houjou. Desculpe incomodar a esta hora, mas eu preciso falar com a Kagome...

– Sinto muito, Houjou. Mas ela foi à casa de uma amiga e como é longe, vai dormir por lá hoje. É urgente? Eu posso anotar o recado e...

– Ah, não é nada urgente, não se preocupe. Obrigado e boa noite.

Ele desligou o telefone e o colocou de volta sobre a mesinha. Havia preocupação em sua face e gotas de suor desciam por ela. Ficou um pouco pensativo, com a mão sobre a espada em seu colo. A manteve consigo esperando que aquele pressentimento ruim passasse, mas isso não aconteceu. Não conseguia tirar Kagome de seus pensamentos; sabia onde ela estaria agora e não era na casa de uma amiga.

Resolveu seguir o conselho de seu pai, já que agora não poderia fazer nada. Foi até o alçapão e desceu lentamente por ele. Havia muita escuridão naquele lugar e o rapaz desceu a escada com cuidado. Os degraus soltavam rangidos a cada passo. Finalmente, no final da escada, ele pôde achar um interruptor e iluminar o ambiente. Não era um lugar muito grande, mas muitos objetos antigos estavam espalhados por prateleiras. Haviam vasos dos mais variados tamanhos e cores. Pergaminhos inestimáveis contendo escritos antigos. Tapetes das mais finas confecções, com séculos de idade. Verdadeiros tesouros estavam guardados naquele cômodo. Porém, o maior tesouro estava por trás de uma porta no fundo daquele lugar. Uma porta lacrada por magia budista. Houjou aproximou-se da porta e a tocou. Um brilho róseo envolveu a porta e ele se afastou. De um canto escuro do local, atrás de Houjou, surgiu um ser que permaneceu oculto pelas sombras. Mas sua silhueta revelava sua natureza. Tinha orelhas pontudas, calda e garras que reluziam. Era um youkai com certeza.

– Já começou, não é mesmo, meu senhor? – Perguntou a criatura.

Sem olhar para trás, Houjou respirou fundo, arrancou os lacres da porta e a abriu. Aquela mesma luz rósea emanava intensa pelo cômodo. Lá dentro, a fonte de toda aquela luz, a Jóia Shikon, permanecia sobre uma almofada em um pequeno altar, com dois pequenos vasilhames onde se encontravam restos de incensos queimados. Abaixo dela, um altar menor com o que pareciam serem três espadas cobertas por seda branca. Houjou entrou no local e colocou sua espada ao lado das outras, cobrindo-a em seguida com o tecido. De uma das prateleiras retirou uma caixa de madeira e a abriu. Havia incensos dentro dela. Colocou um incenso em cada um dos vasilhames e os acendeu. Diante do altar, uniu suas mãos na altura do rosto e fez uma prece silenciosa. Bateu três palmas e ficou fitando aquela bola reluzente, motivo de tantas mortes no passado e que agora estava temporariamente sob sua proteção. Ainda sem encarar o ser que o vigiava disse:

– Meu caro amigo, a cada dia que passa, a Jóia Shikon perde mais de sua pureza. Não tenho escolha, terei que trazê-la aqui.

– Mas isso era inevitável, meu senhor... Ela é uma sacerdotisa, mais cedo ou mais tarde, teria que haver este encontro.

– Eu não queria que fosse assim tão cedo...

– Como pode o senhor saber? O senhor e Inu-Yasha...

Houjou voltou-se aborrecido para seu amigo e o interrompeu.

– Não me compare com aquele covarde, Shippou! Ele fugiu e a abandonou! Eu jamais faria isso...

Shippou, que até então se manteve oculto nas sombras, saiu para a claridade e se mostrou um youkai adulto e forte. Seu cabelo cor-de-fogo, grande até a cintura, estava preso em um rabo de cavalo. Seu físico desenvolvido intimidaria qualquer um. E em sua cintura estava enrolada a pele de seu pai, morto pelos irmãos Relâmpago, muitos séculos atrás. Ele encarou Houjou com uma certa tristeza.

– Meu senhor, tenho estado ao seu lado desde que era um bebê. Sempre permaneci ao lado de sua família, amando-a e protegendo-a como se fosse minha, desde que Inu-Yasha partiu. Vi aquele hanyou cometer muitos atos insanos e também muitos atos de bravura, a ponto de arriscar sua própria vida para proteger a vida das pessoas que ele amava. Devo minha vida inúmeras vezes a ele... Não queira me dizer que ele é um covarde, porque isso não é verdade.

– Como você quer que eu acredite nisso, se ele desapareceu sem deixar nenhum traço? Até sua espada deixou para trás. Até Kagome deixou para trás... – Uma certa tristeza tomava conta da voz de Houjou.

– Infelizmente, não tenho todas as respostas. O passado não pode ser mudado. Mas o futuro pode... – Houjou levantou os olhos e o encarou. – Não sei o que está reservado para o senhor ou para os outros, Miroku deixou pouca coisa escrita. Acho que ele não queria perturbar a linha de tempo. Mas acredite em mim quando eu digo que apenas queria elogiá-lo ao compará-lo a Inu-Yasha...

– Shippou, a única coisa que eu tenho em comum com aquele hanyou é o espírito, nada mais.

Houjou tratou de fechar a porta do cômodo onde estava a Jóia e lacrá-lo novamente. Depois, foi silenciosamente até as escadas e apagou a luz.

– Me diga, Shippou, o que realmente aconteceu com Inu-Yasha?

– Essa é uma das repostas que eu não tenho, meu senhor...

Houjou deu-lhe as costas e subiu as escadas, sob os atentos olhos de Shippou, até que ele saísse do local. O alçapão ficou aberto, deixando uma tênue luminosidade entrar. O youkai ficou observando aquela passagem. "Essa é uma resposta que não posso lhe dar, terá que descobrir sozinho..." Depois voltou seu olhar para a porta do cômodo onde se encontrava a Jóia. Ela estava lacrada, mas ainda assim podia sentir a energia da Jóia emanando daquele lugar.

– Se continuar a se corromper, youkais começarão a serem atraídos para cá. Jóia Shikon... Será que essa maldição nunca vai acabar?

Respirou profundamente e olhou para o teto, para aquela lâmpada que pendia dele apenas por um fio. "A partir de agora, as coisas começarão a ficar cada vez mais difíceis, tanto para Inu-Yasha quanto para Houjou. Eu não pude estar com Inu-Yasha e ajudá-lo quando ele mais precisou, mas posso estar do lado de Houjou..."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Kagome corria desesperadamente pela floresta, procurando abrigo da criatura que a perseguia. Foi obrigada a interromper seu trajeto quando o monstro surgiu diante dela. O sangue escorria de suas garras. Seus olhos vermelhos ainda desejavam mais sangue, o dela. Ela deu alguns passos para trás e deparou-se com uma árvore. O youkai levantou suas garras para satisfazer sua vontade.

– Inu-Yasha! Não!

Ela abaixou-se e conseguiu evitar o golpe daquelas garras que chegaram a partir a árvore ao meio. Rapidamente, escapou pelo lado e continuou sua corrida pela vida. Com o braço esquerdo segurava o ombro direito, do qual sangue jorrava, manchando sua roupa. Inu-Yasha a havia acertado após ela ter usado o Koto-dama mais duas vezes, depois dele ter matado o youkai rato. Porém suas tentativas foram em vão. Ele não despertava. Seus olhos outrora dourados e que tantas vezes foram doces com ela, agora estavam vermelhos de desejo, desejo de ter mais sangue em suas mãos. Logo, a visão da colegial começou a ficar embaçada. Estava perdendo as forças por causa do sangue que perdera. Mas ainda podia escutar, atrás de si enquanto corria, o som daquelas garras que já a salvara tantas vezes, agora derrubando a vegetação para matá-la. "Isso é um pesadelo! Só pode ser! Por favor, eu quero acordar! Eu quero acordar!" suplicou ela a si mesma.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Miroku e Sango chegaram até o local onde estava o corpo do youkai que Inu-Yasha matara, mas não havia nenhum sinal dele ou de Kagome.

– Onde será que eles estão, Miroku?

– Eu não sei, mas...

Interrompeu suas palavras quando, ao percorrer o local com os olhos, notou um objetivo. "Essa não..." O monge correu até o objeto, seguido por Sango. Lá estava ela, a espada de Inu-Yasha, Tessaiga, cravada no solo, abandonada. Miroku largou a mochila de Kagome, pegou a espada e ficou olhando para ela. Percebeu que Sango também observava o objeto em suas mãos com grande preocupação.

– Calma, Sango. Só porque a Tessaiga está aqui, sozinha, não quer dizer que...

Percebeu que já não tinha mais a atenção dela. A exterminadora passou por ele e foi aonde algumas marcas se revelavam no solo. Como que criando uma pequena trilha, as marcas eram compostas por três depressões no solo, iguais as que Inu-Yasha deixava quando Kagome usava o Koto-dama. Ao final da terceira marca, estavam manchas de sangue. Ela tocou o sangue e o observou na ponta de seus dedos. "Esse sangue... é... é humano!" Voltou-se para o monge atrás de si.

– Miroku! Esse sangue é da Kagome!

– O quê? – Aproximou-se dela. – Você tem certeza?

– Após tantas lutas, eu sei a diferença entre sangue humano e sangue de youkai, Miroku... E este sangue é humano, com certeza. – Ficou observando uma trilha por onde seguiam as manchas de sangue. – Vamos por ali.

– Certo.

Na pressa, o monge acabou esquecendo-se da mochila. E dentro dela estava o vidro com os fragmentos da Jóia Shikon.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Kagome corria por sua vida, tropeçando e cambaleando pelas árvores. Já estava ficando sem forças. Escutou então um som familiar, o som de um rio. "Talvez ele perca o meu rastro no rio..." pensou ela. Seguiu na direção de onde achava vir o som. Acabou deparando-se com um penhasco e, abaixo dele, corria um rio tortuoso, cheio de pedras inclusive.

– Ai, não posso pular daqui...

Deu meia volta e parou de olhos esbugalhados a ver o hanyou transformado em youkai diante de si. Parecia menos insano, não sorria, mas seu olhar frio era assustador. Seu quimono vermelho estava manchado de sangue e rasgado. Havia muitos ferimentos por seu corpo, mas ele parecia não se importar. Nem mesmo com ela, como se a tivesse esquecido.

– Você prometeu que jamais me esqueceria, Inu-Yasha! – As lágrimas rolavam por sua face.

Ignorando as palavras dela, ele avançou e a segurou pelo pescoço com apenas seu braço direito. Ergueu-a no ar e sorriu maldosamente. Começou a apertar-lhe a garganta, o que lhe tirava as palavras. Pouco a pouco, sua vista foi escurecendo, tendo em sua mente apenas o rosto dele.


	9. Volte Para Mim

**Capítulo 9 – Volte Para Mim**

* * *

Kaede acordou no meio da noite um pouco assustada. Não sabia bem o porquê, mas estava com um mau pressentimento. Algo em seu peito doía.

– Mas o que está acontecendo? – Perguntou-se a velha senhora.

Sentiu uma presença maligna e tratou de levantar-se e pegar seu arco e flechas rapidamente. Ela já estava velha e sua visão já não era muito boa, mas talvez pudesse assustar quem quer que estivesse se aproximando. Saiu lentamente da cabana, com o arco em riste, apontando para a escuridão lá fora. O vento gelado soprava e ela sentiu algo passar rapidamente por trás dela. Quando se virou, algo foi atirado em sua direção, que a fez largar o arco e a flecha. Era um pequeno youkai, que ela amparou em seus braços.

– Shippou... – Disse ela, observando docemente o filhote de raposa. Depois, olhou para a criatura a sua frente e pôde reconhecer Kouga. – O que está fazendo aqui?

– Vim devolver essa peste, velha. Sei também que Inu-Yasha e Kagome já voltaram. Sinto o cheiro deles. Onde estão?

– Voltaram? Kouga, não sei do...

– Ora, não me venha com essa! Eu sei muito bem onde eles estavam! Eu estive no mundo da Kagome, sua velha inútil! Agora me diga onde eles estão!

– Ironicamente, Kouga, eles foram atrás de você para resgatar Shippou...

Kouga cruzou os braços e sorriu confiante. "Ele está tornando tudo mais fácil. Só tenho que seguir a trilha deles e encurralá-los no meu vale..." Não dirigiu qualquer outra palavra a Kaede e saiu caminhando.

– Espere... – Indagou a velha sacerdotisa. – Por que trouxe Shippou de volta? Achei que quisesse usá-lo para atrair Inu-Yasha...

– Eu não tenho que dar satisfações do que eu faço para você!

Um redemoinho de ventos formou-se ao redor do lobo e ele desapareceu na escuridão. Kaede tratou de entrar em sua cabana e colocar o inconsciente Shippou sobre seu futon. E, enquanto olhava aquela criaturinha dormir, imaginava o que estaria acontecendo com os outros. Ver Shippou são e salvo trazia um certo alívio ao seu velho coração, mas algo lhe dizia que uma desgraça maior estava por vir.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Houjou acordou com um susto, ofegante e suando. Levantou-se rápido, se sentando sobre a cama.

– Kagome...

Foi o nome que sussurrou. Havia tido um pesadelo com ela. Olhou para o velho relógio pendurado na parede do quarto: três horas da manhã. Respirou fundo e passou as costas da mão pela testa, removendo o suor. Não conseguiria mais dormir, por isso resolveu se levantar. Desceu as escadas e sentou-se no sofá. Lá estava ele novamente naquele lugar. Ao lado do sofá, havia deixado um pequeno baú de madeira, onde se encontravam vários pergaminhos. Pegou um deles e começou a ler.

Shippou estava fazendo uma de suas rondas pela casa. Ele sempre fazia isso, todas as noites, desde que a Jóia Shikon voltara a emanar energia maligna. Queria ter a certeza de que seu amo estaria seguro, embora soubesse que Houjou não fosse assim tão indefeso. Ao retornar à sala, na entrada da casa, encontrou Houjou acordado naquele sofá antigo, lendo novamente os pergaminhos que Miroku havia deixado.

– Não está com sono, meu senhor?

– Não consigo dormir... Eu sei que algo ruim está acontecendo naquela época, mas não sei o que é... – Encarou Shippou. – Por favor, me diga o que aconteceu...

– Meu senhor... – Aproximou-se de Houjou e sentou-se no chão, diante do sofá. – Eu havia sido seqüestrado por Kouga. Mas depois parece que ele voltou atrás e quando acordei estava novamente com Kaede, mas Inu-Yasha e os outros não estavam mais no vilarejo. – Apontou para um dos pergaminhos que estava nas mãos de Houjou. – O que espera encontrar nisso?

– Eu não sei, Shippou. Eu só queria entender. Aqui diz que Inu-Yasha atacou Kagome e foi embora, deixou a Tessaiga com Miroku, mas misteriosamente os registros param aí... – Largou de lado o pergaminho e encarou Shippou. – Não posso acreditar que ele a tenha atacado.

– O senhor nunca o viu transformado em um youkai completo.

– Você me disse que ele aprenderia a usar a Tessaiga mesmo estando na forma humana. E eu disse isso a ele. Isso é verdade mesmo? – Shippou afirmou com a cabeça. Houjou levantou-se e foi até uma janela, na qual podia ver fracamente seu reflexo. – Kagome é a reencarnação da sacerdotisa que protegia a Jóia Shikon. Você me disse que as duas eram muito parecidas, Shippou... Mas eu não vejo a mesma semelhança entre eu e Inu-Yasha... Será verdade mesmo? – Virou-se e encarou Shippou. – Será que eu realmente sou a reencarnação dele?

– E quem mais poderia usar a Tessaiga?

– É, mas se isto estiver certo, quer dizer que ele morreu, não é mesmo?

Shippou dessa vez ficou calado, aquela idéia não lhe agradava. E apesar de tanto tentar não intervir nas decisões de Houjou com o seu conhecimento sobre o que acontecera no passado, pôde perceber que cada vez mais seu jovem amo chegava mais perto da verdade. Notou Houjou aproximar-se dele e encará-lo.

– Diga-me, Shippou. Como Inu-Yasha morreu?

– Eu... – Por um breve momento se perdeu com as palavras. – Meu senhor, o passado é algo que deve ser esquecido por hora...

– Meu pai o proibiu de contar, não foi? A mesma coisa sobre as espadas. A katana (x) de Sango é fácil de imaginar como a conseguimos, afinal, ela foi a esposa do meu ancestral Miroku. Mas você nunca explicou muito bem como conseguiu a Tessaiga, a Tenseiga e a Toukijin.

– Há um momento no tempo para tudo. Seu pai é um homem muito sábio... Não se preocupe com o que ainda não sabe. Já existe algo muito maior para se preocupar.

Com o olhar, Shippou apontou a porta do alçapão que levava ao porão onde estava lacrada a Jóia.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

As nuvens passavam rapidamente e o céu voltava a exibir suas estrelas. O vento frio que soprava não incomodava mais o corpo do youkai morto por Inu-Yasha. Próximo a ele estava a mochila de Kagome e, dentro dela, o vidro com fragmentos da Jóia. A sombra de um menino se aproximou dela. Ele a abriu e retirou o valioso vidro contendo os fragmentos. Ele ficou observando-os um segundo ou dois e, depois saiu caminhando, desaparecendo na escuridão da noite.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Enquanto corriam pela trilha aberta pelo youkai Inu-Yasha, Miroku se espantava ao ver a destruição causada pelo caminho. Várias das árvores haviam sido derrubadas e outras tiveram seus galhos decepados. Além do espanto, a preocupação também tomava conta da mente do monge, pois o rastro de sangue por aquela trilha era forte. "Meu Deus, não permita que tamanha desgraça aconteça..." rezou ele em pensamento. Observou o rosto também preocupado de sua parceira que corria ao seu lado. Havia um brilho úmido naqueles belos olhos. De repente, a pequena Kirara, que estava sobre o ombro de Sango, saltou e tomou uma direção diferente da que eles estavam seguindo.

– Kirara! O que foi? – Perguntou Sango.

Logo Kirara transformou-se em fera e ficou rosnando para aquela direção. Não podiam visualizar o que estava chamando a atenção de Kirara, mas com certeza, não era algo bom. Uma energia maléfica começava a tornar-se cada vez mais forte. Uma presença odiosa que Miroku conhecia muito bem. Ele se pôs na frente de Sango e gritou para a escuridão.

– Apareça, seu maldito! Naraku!

Sango não se assustou com as palavras do monge. Se Kohaku estava por perto, longe não estaria Naraku. Ela observou a face de Miroku, que mantinha fixo seu furioso olhar na direção de onde vinha aquela presença. Só então ela notou que ele não tinha mais a mochila onde estavam os fragmentos. Mas antes que ela pudesse dizer algo, uma gargalhada familiar ecoou pela floresta.

– Vocês humanos são tão idiotas... Caem tão facilmente nas minhas armadilhas. Mas agora não tenho tempo para ficar brincando com vocês dois. Algo muito mais interessante surgiu. Um espetáculo à parte. A morte daquela garota pelas mãos de seu protetor, que cena comovente.

O tom irônico e debochado daquela voz enchia de ódio o coração do monge.

– Seu miserável! Você sabe onde a Kagome está? Diga! Vamos!

Uma sombra moveu-se entre as árvores e logo tomou forma diante deles. Naraku surgiu usando sua pele de babuíno, mas sem a máscara, com o rosto que roubara do jovem Kagewaki (x) a mostra. Não era um Kugutsu (x), era o monstro em pessoa.

– Você não está se esquecendo de nada, monge?

Miroku ficou confuso com a pergunta. Então sentiu Sango colocar a mão em seu ombro e a fitou.

– A mochila, Miroku... A deixamos para trás na pressa de achar Kagome.

– Essa não.

Ao voltar seu olhar para Naraku, Miroku notou que o inimigo diante de si estendeu umas das mãos e revelou o vidrinho dos fragmentos que estavam na mochila. Por trás de Naraku, surgiu Kohaku, com o olhar vazio e frio. Sango sentiu um aperto no coração. "Será que o fragmento que mantém Kohaku vivo é o único que falta para completar a Jóia?" Naraku pareceu ler os pensamentos dela.

– Não se preocupe, jovem exterminadora. Vou deixar seu irmãozinho viver mais um pouco, afinal a Jóia ainda não está completa. Como ele me trouxe estes fragmentos, talvez me traga os que ainda faltam. – Uma nuvem rósea de miasma começou a formar-se ao redor dele. – Agora tenho que ir assistir a um espetáculo único e depois pegar meu prêmio...

Ele saiu voando, envolto pelo miasma. Sango tentou acertá-lo com seu Hirai Kotsu, mas Kohaku interrompeu o percurso do gigante bumerangue com sua Kusarigama (x). Os dois irmãos ficaram se entreolhando por alguns segundos, até que Miroku despertasse Sango de seu transe.

– Temos que seguir o Naraku, ele parece saber onde Kagome está.

– Kohaku... – Ela mantinha fixo seu olhar no irmão.

– Sango, não podemos fazer nada por seu irmão agora. Vamos antes que seja tarde demais.

Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, ela assentiu com a cabeça e montou sobre Kirara, seguida por Miroku. Levantaram vôo, tentando seguir Naraku. Kohaku recolheu sua arma e ficou observando-os se afastarem.

– Irmã... – Sussurrou baixinho.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Uma escuridão intensa. Um frio mortal e anestesiante tomava-lhe conta do corpo, paralisado-lhe os membros, suas pernas e braços. Seus olhos estavam fechados, até mesmo as pálpebras eram pesadas demais para conseguir abrir. O único sentido que ainda parecia ter era a audição. E vozes ecoavam por sua mente, vozes familiares.

– Kagome! Kagome!...

– Mana! Vamos brincar?

– Não sei mais o que inventar para justificar suas faltas no colégio!

"Mamãe... Souta... Vovô... Onde vocês estão?" perguntou-se a jovem. Fez um esforço para abrir os olhos, mas de nada adiantou. Estar de olhos fechados ou abertos, não fazia diferença. Era como se flutuasse no meio do nada. Não havia qualquer luz, qualquer calor. Decidiu permanecer de olhos abertos e tentar encontrar alguém. "Onde estou? O que aconteceu?" Sua mente estava repleta de dúvidas e Kagome levou as mãos à boca. "Por que eu não consigo falar?" Tentou arduamente gritar, mas seu esforço foi em vão. E, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, começou a lembrar-se do que havia acontecido. "Inu-Yasha... Ainda posso sentir as mãos dele na minha garganta... Será que eu morri?" Aquela idéia não lhe agradava. Logo o desespero começou a tomar conta de seu coração, não por talvez estar morta, mas pelo responsável ter sido o ser que ela tanto amava. Caiu sentada sobre os joelhos, chorando compulsoriamente, o rosto escondido entre as mãos.

– Eu só faço você chorar... – Lamentou uma voz que lhe era familiar.

"Inu-Yasha!" Ela imediatamente reconheceu aquela voz e tratou de procurar sua fonte. Mas tudo estava tão escuro e frio. Não conseguia encontrá-lo. "Inu-Yasha!" Ela queria gritar, mas não conseguia. Era como se as mãos dele ainda a estivessem prendendo pelo pescoço. "Vamos, Kagome! Abra os olhos!" ordenou ela a si mesma. "Você não está de olhos abertos!"

O som do rio voltou às suas lembranças. O calor das mãos dele voltou às suas lembranças. Mas não eram apenas lembranças, era a triste realidade. Kagome conseguiu abrir seus olhos e viu-se ainda segura pelo pescoço, pelas mãos de Inu-Yasha. Ele olhava intensamente para ela, com olhos vermelhos e distantes. "Não posso acreditar que você tenha me esquecido, Inu-Yasha..." E apesar de não conseguir falar, a jovem fez um esforço, esticando sua mão direita na direção do rosto do hanyou transformado.

Ele pareceu não ligar para aquele gesto, até que ela conseguisse tocar-lhe a face. Ele não moveu um único músculo, apenas as pupilas azuladas naquela vermelhidão de seus olhos se moveram para tentar observar a mão daquela cuja vida estava por um fio em suas mãos. Ela fazia um carinho delicado e caloroso; saudoso. Sim, ele sentia saudades de algo, mas não conseguia se lembrar do quê. Ele ainda a segurava com a mão direita e se valeu da que estava livre para tocar a mão dela em seu rosto. Fechou seus olhos e, a mente que outrora estivera mergulhada em trevas, agora se via invadida por um turbilhão de lembranças. Estava confuso, ansioso e desesperado. Imagens, juras, risos, lágrimas, tudo o invadia de uma única vez; como se fosse a primeira vez. Levantou seu olhar para ela, encarando-a e, apenas dessa vez, ela viu algo diferente dentro daqueles olhos; viu lágrimas e dor. Havia tanta dor naquele olhar... Kagome sentiu a pressão ao redor de seu pescoço diminuir, embora ele não a soltasse por completo.

Um facho de luz cruzou o ar e atingiu o braço que Inu-Yasha usava para segurar Kagome, fazendo-o soltá-la de vez. Ele soltou um grito de dor e observou incrédulo uma flecha cravada em seu braço. Ele a quebrou com ira, retirando-a e jogando-a do alto do penhasco. Kagome caiu sentada no chão, com uma das mãos no pescoço e tentando recuperar o fôlego. "Uma flecha? Será que..." Ela percorreu a área com os olhos e localizou a fonte daquela flecha. Inu-Yasha também a notara. Kikyou, com o arco ainda em riste, já com outra flecha apontada para o peito dele, surgia de detrás das árvores.

– Inu-Yasha! – Gritou a morta-viva, mas sua ira deu lugar à incerteza ao olhar diretamente para o rosto dele. – O que aconteceu com você?

Ele deu um sorriso malicioso e pareceu ter se esquecido de Kagome logo atrás dele. Sua atenção agora estava toda voltada para Kikyou. Esta, por sua vez, abaixou um pouco a guarda. Não acreditava no que via diante de si. Ela não reconhecia mais aquele olhar. E voltou-se para Kagome, esbravejando.

– O que fez com ele, menina?

A princípio Kikyou não tinha percebido o quanto Kagome estava ferida, mas logo notou o ferimento no ombro dela. Percebeu, pelo triste olhar da jovem, que o ferimento fora causado pelo próprio Inu-Yasha. "Mas como foi que isso aconteceu?" Encarou Inu-Yasha e, com os olhos cheios de incredulidade, o viu erguer suas garras, dessa vez, contra dela. Imagens do passado lhe vieram à mente. Imagens que lhe atormentaram durante todo o tempo, mesmo depois de morta. Imagens de Inu-Yasha atacando-a.

– Não! – Voltou a erguer seu arco e soltou sua flecha.

Inu-Yasha fez uma pausa ao notar a flecha em sua direção. Porém esta não o atingiu. Um Saimyoushou de Naraku se colocou entre ele e a flecha, fazendo-se em pó. Logo, entre o hanyou transformado em youkai e a sacerdotisa ressuscitada, surgiu Naraku, vindo dos céus. Ele não deu a menor atenção à presença de Kikyou ou Kagome. Seu interesse estava voltado para Inu-Yasha.

– Ora, ora, o que temos aqui?... Inu-Yasha? Você mudou bastante. – Naraku olhava para Inu-Yasha como se o estivesse examinando, de cima a baixo. Pôde notar a aura de energia que emanava daquele corpo. – Vejo um enorme poder em você. Posso ver uma aura maligna formar-se ao seu redor...

– Não... – Sua voz era como um sussurro, mas Kagome continuava na tentativa de trazer seu Inu-Yasha de volta. – Acorde, Inu-Yasha...

O som da voz dela chamou-lhe a atenção e Inu-Yasha virou-se para fitá-la nos olhos. Aqueles doces olhos castanhos. Sim, ele se lembrava deles. Ele parecia petrificado por aqueles olhos, mas logo estremeceu ao lembrar-se do nome da jovem ferida por suas próprias mãos.

– Ka... Kagome...

Kikyou novamente teve seus olhos repletos de lágrimas. "Ele se lembrou dela; não de mim..." Lentamente ela recuou e desapareceu na escuridão da noite.

Inu-Yasha mantinha fixo seu olhar naquela jovem que ele esteve prestes a ceifar a vida. Mas então, tentáculos saíram de Naraku e o agarraram.

– Como eu estava dizendo, você tem um grande poder, Inu-Yasha! Vou absorver o seu corpo e esse poder será meu!!! – Gargalhou insanamente, enquanto observava Inu-Yasha tentar soltar-se. Puxava-o com seus tentáculos cada vez mais para perto de si.

– Hirai Kotsu! – Gritou Sango.

O gigantesco bumerangue, lançado por sua mestra, rodopiou no ar e atingiu os tentáculos de Naraku, cortando-os. Inu-Yasha fazia tamanha força para soltar-se que, quando os tentáculos que o prendiam foram cortados, acabou sendo impulsionado para trás, na direção do penhasco e para o rio abaixo dele. Kagome se jogou na frente dele, na tentativa de evitar sua queda, mas ambos acabaram caindo nas águas geladas e selvagens. Sango e Miroku tentaram descer para pegá-los com Kirara, mas novamente foram interrompidos por Naraku. Ele parecia aborrecido.

– Vocês atrapalharam meus planos pela última vez!!! – Lançou seus tentáculos na direção de Sango e Miroku.

* * *

(x) Katana – Tipo de espada.

(x) Kagewaki – Era o nome do príncipe do castelo onde o pai e o irmão de Sango e os outros exterminadores foram atacados e mortos. Uma armadilha preparada por Naraku para deixar o vilarejo dos exterminadores indefeso, do qual pudesse roubar os fragmentos da Jóia Shikon que lá estavam protegidos.

(x) Kusarigama – A foice com corrente que Kohaku usa como arma.

(x) Kugutsu – Uma espécie de marionete controlada por Naraku.


	10. Tortuosas São As Águas,Cruel É O Destino

**Capítulo 10 - Tortuosas São As Águas, Cruel É O Destino**

* * *

Shippou desceu as escadas da casa meio desconfiado. Estava tudo às escuras, mas sua visão de youkai lhe revelou o que mais temia. O alçapão do porão onde estava guardada a Jóia Shikon estava aberto. Rapidamente desceu por ele, apenas para constatar que o lacre fora removido e a Jóia, roubada. Pensou em ir chamar Houjou em seu quarto até notar que duas das quatro espadas haviam desaparecido. Estavam sobre o altar apenas a Toukijin e a katana de Sango. A Tessaiga e a Tenseiga tinham sido levadas. "Mas o que ele...?"

Àquela hora da noite, qualquer ruído, por menor que fosse, não se passaria desapercebido por ele. Mas então como não percebeu? Como pôde permitir que aquelas espadas e a Jóia fossem levadas? "Ele está fora de si... Tão impetuoso quanto Inu-Yasha..." Ele tinha certeza de que tinha sido Houjou quem havia pego a Jóia e as duas espadas, talvez para ir a outra era atrás de Kagome. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um barulho proveniente do lado de fora da casa. Subiu correndo e, ao chegar do lado de fora, paralisou diante do ser que se revelou diante dele.

– Não pode ser... – Sussurrou o youkai raposa.

A neve caía forte, acompanhada de uma brisa gelada como a morte. Mas o que o preocupava agora era o outro youkai diante dele. Aqueles longos cabelos prateados, aquele olhar frio como a neve que caía naquele momento... Não o via há muitos anos, mas não tinha dúvidas, era ele mesmo.

– Sesshoumaru... – Manteve um ar irônico em sua voz. – Achei que estivesse morto.

– Às vezes, a melhor maneira de ficar vivo é fazer-se de morto. Onde elas estão? Minhas espadas, eu as quero de volta.

– Suas espadas? Que eu saiba a Tessaiga pertencia a Inu-Yasha.

– Não pense que, por causa do que aconteceu no passado, eu serei paciente com você agora.

– É assim? Nem vai agradecer por eu as ter guardado por tanto tempo?

– Não me aborreça, seu moleque... Perto de mim, você ainda é uma criança...

Ele ergueu um pouco mais o rosto e só então Shippou pôde notar as marcas do tempo e das lutas que Sesshoumaru enfrentara. Havia uma enorme cicatriz atravessando o belo rosto dele, começando na altura do símbolo de meia-lua em sua testa e seguindo até quase o queixo, passando pelo o que um dia fora seu olho esquerdo. "Preciso ganhar tempo, não posso entregar apenas a Toukijin para ele."

– Nossa, você apanhou para valer dessa vez, não foi? Quem foi que te...

Antes que pudesse terminar a frase, Sesshoumaru avançou rapidamente como o vento e o agarrou pela garganta.

– Vou ter que repetir o que eu perguntei?

Seu jeito não havia mudado. A cruel frieza ainda era parte da personalidade de Sesshoumaru, apesar da forma como ele e Shippou lutaram juntos no passado, dois séculos atrás. E lembrando-se disso, Shippou deixou escapar algumas palavras espremidas.

– Não vai perguntar sobre o seu irmão?

Lentamente, sentiu a pressão sobre sua garganta afrouxar e pôde respirar novamente. Sesshoumaru retirou sua mão do pescoço de Shippou e ficou a fitá-lo.

– Meu irmão está morto.

– E quanto ao Houjou?

– Esse humano não é nada meu.

– Não é o que a Tessaiga diz.

– Deixe de bobagens. Onde as espadas estão?

– Elas não estão comigo agora e...

– Onde elas estão? – Cada vez mais o tom de impaciência na voz de Sesshoumaru se fazia notar.

"Que droga! Se eu contar que Houjou levou a Tenseiga e a Tessaiga, com certeza Sesshoumaru o matará quando ele voltar. Se ele voltar..." Uma voz feminina muito suave e delicada interrompeu a conversa.

– Senhor Sesshoumaru, não seja assim tão indelicado com o nosso amigo...

De detrás de uma das laterais da casa, bem atrás de Sesshoumaru, surgiu uma linda moça. Vestia um quimono branco, com faixas azuis diagonais nas mangas. Seus longos cabelos brancos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo por uma faixa de seda branca. Seus grandes olhos dourados fitavam Shippou descaradamente, o que não agradou Sesshoumaru.

– Eu lhe disse para não vir até aqui, não foi? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru, aborrecido.

Ela fez-se de desentendida e deu mais alguns passos na direção de Shippou, ficando entre os dois youkais. Fazia muito tempo que não a via, mas Shippou não havia esquecido dela.

– Hikari... Não esperava vê-la por aqui.

– Quanto tempo, Shippou. Uns dois séculos, eu acho... – Foi interrompida pela mão de Sesshoumaru em seu ombro. – Papai, eu...

– Eu disse para não vir até aqui, Hikari.

O tom rude na voz dele ela já conhecia bem. Não queria ter outra discussão com seu pai e, apesar de muito se interessar por Shippou, Hikari recuou, permanecendo atrás de Sesshoumaru. Ele, por sua vez, olhou de lado para Shippou, que se fingiu de inocente.

– O que foi, Sesshoumaru?

– Hunfh! Voltarei pela manhã e espero encontrar o que vim buscar... Caso contrário, aquele humano que você tanto protege vai pagar pelo seu equívoco.

Sem dar chance a Shippou de retrucar, virou-se e saiu, levando Hikari pela mão, meio que contra a vontade. Na verdade, ela queria fica um pouco mais. Shippou também gostaria que ela ficasse, mas agora tinha mais com o que se preocupar. E com certeza, se meter com a filha de Sesshoumaru seria uma encrenca da qual ele não estava precisando. Não naquele momento. "Preciso achar Houjou... Mas como? A essa altura, ele já deve ter passado pelo poço. E eu não posso passar sem a Jóia..."

– Shippou?

– Hã?... Mas... – Ele parecia ter sido acordado de um pesadelo. Ainda estava diante da casa, no meio da noite, sob a neve que caía. A mulher diante dele lhe direcionava um olhar carinhoso e ao mesmo tempo curioso. "Hikari..." Meio que incrédulo, olhou ao redor e atrás de si, como que procurando por alguém. A moça continuava cada vez mais confusa com a atitude dele.

– É assim que você me recebe depois de tantos anos? Como essa indiferença?

– Indiferença? Do que você está falando? E aonde foi o Sesshoumaru?

– Do que está falando, Shippou? Ele não está aqui, seria impossível...

Neste momento, a tristeza se apossou do rosto da jovem e Shippou então percebeu o que havia acontecido. "Eu estava sonhando acordado? Foi isso? Mas pareceu tão real..." Ficou admirando o belo rosto daquela mulher. As marcas naquele rosto eram as mesmas de seu pai e só então ele se lembrou do porquê da tristeza dela. "Droga! Eu sou um idiota! Como pude me esquecer disso?"

– Eu sinto muito, Hikari, mas acho que estive vendo coisas.

Tentou se aproximar dela, mas na medida que ele avançava, ela recuava. Ele ficou confuso com a atitude dela. "Será que ela ficou zangada comigo?" Ela então o encarou com tanta determinação que o fez lembrar-se novamente do pai dela.

– Não me importa as coisas que tenha visto. Não foi para isso que vim até aqui. Vim buscar o que pertenceu ao meu pai, eu prometi.

– Isso faz tanto tempo...

– Shippou, eu nunca quis ser uma lutadora, você sabe disso. E eu não estava preparada para tudo o que aconteceu. Por isso pedi a você que guardasse aquelas espadas, pois eu tinha alguém mais importante que precisava de mim naquele momento. – A voz da moça tornou-se saudosa e embargada pelo nó na garganta e pelas lágrimas que ela lutava para reter em seus olhos. – Mas antes que ele partisse, me fez jurar que eu seguiria forte. Eu fiz uma promessa que não tinha condições de cumprir na época, mas agora eu sei que posso...

Ele cerrou o punho e mordeu o lábio. Estava feliz por vê-la, mas algo o incomodava por dentro.

– Se esconder do jeito que você fez...

– Eu não me escondi... – Interrompeu ela. – Por mais que não quisesse admitir, meu pai precisava de mim. E, por isso, eu não podia mais ficar com você...

– Não, você não podia... – Respirou fundo e olhou para o alto. Delicados flocos de neve caíam sobre seu rosto. "Lamentar o passado não vai mudar o que aconteceu..." Voltou a fitá-la nos olhos, mas dessa vez, seu intuito havia mudado, estava pensando novamente no seu problema atual. – Hikari, não posso lhe devolver as espadas de seu pai porque a Tenseiga foi levada, juntamente com a Tessaiga e a Jóia Shikon.

– O quê?

Ela ficou incrédula, olhando para ele, esperando pela explicação que ele certamente teria que lhe dar. Não só pela perda das relíquias que pertenceram a seu pai, mas também pela perda do amuleto responsável pela morte dele.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Naraku lançava seus tentáculos contra Miroku, Sango e Kirara na tentativa de atingi-los. Estes, por sua vez, desviavam dos ataques, mas sua atenção estava voltada para a direção abaixo do penhasco por onde Inu-Yasha e Kagome haviam caído.

– Não consigo mais vê-los, Sango! – Disse Miroku, desviando de um tentáculo.

– Mas não podemos deixa-los, Miroku! Eles vão congelar!

Sango esgueirou-se pelo lado de Naraku, enquanto Kirara e Miroku o mantinham distraído. Ela pôde alcançar a beira do penhasco, mas não via nenhum sinal de Kagome e Inu-Yasha. A única coisa que distinguia no fluxo do rio eram os vários pedaços de gelo que nele flutuavam.

– Kagome! Inu-Yasha! – Gritou ela para as águas tortuosas.

– Sango! Cuidado! – Alertou o monge.

Um dos tentáculos de Naraku foi lançado na direção dela e só também não lhe deu o mesmo destino que seus dois amigos porque Miroku a protegeu com seu Shakujou. Mas agora estavam os dois encurralados na beirada do penhasco e Kirara já estava envolta pelos tentáculos de Naraku.

– Bem, já que não pude ter Inu-Yasha, posso me contentar com essa gatinha... Assim a viagem não foi em vão.

– Não! Kirara! – Sango avançou com ira, tentando alcançar sua parceira, utilizando-se do Hirai Kotsu para abrir caminho.

"Isso não está nada bom..." pensou o monge. Olhou para a palma de sua. "Seria tão fácil sugá-lo agora, mas também poderia sugar Sango e Kirara. O que eu faço?" Um facho luminoso que cruzou o ar interrompeu seus pensamentos. Passou bem ao lado da cabeça de Kirara e acertou Naraku no ombro esquerdo, desfazendo-o e libertando-a. A energia daquele facho ele já conhecia bem.

– Uma flecha hama (x)? – Perguntou-se o monge.

E enquanto centelhas remanescentes daquela energia que atingira Naraku dançavam diante dos olhos do youkai, pôde ver Kikyou encostada em uma árvore, no mesmo lugar que ela estivera antes.

– Kikyou? Pensei que tivesse ido embora depois de ter sido trocada por aquela garota... – Disse Naraku, com um sorriso sarcástico.

– Hunfh! Inu-Yasha não pode me trocar por ninguém porque ele já é meu. Ele me pertence há muitos anos, Naraku. – Puxou outra flecha e mirou contra o youkai. – Muito antes de você invadir nossas vidas e transformá-las em um inferno!

– Humm... Eu só vim porque pude sentir uma energia muito forte vindo de Inu-Yasha. Mas agora a maior parte dela já se dispersou, não tenho mais porque permanecer aqui. Vou deixar vocês viverem um pouco mais.

E, tão repentinamente quanto surgira, Naraku sumiu pelos ares, com o cínico sorriso de quem havia ganho uma luta. Miroku e Sango olharam meio que incrédulos para Kikyou. E, enquanto Sango corria até Kirara para ver como estava sua parceira, Miroku aproximou-se um pouco da sacerdotisa.

– Senhorita Kikyou, obrigado pela ajuda.

– Não perca seu tempo me agradecendo, monge. O tempo está passando...

Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça e, junto com Sango, subiu em Kirara para partir em busca dos amigos levados pela correnteza. Kikyou ficou observando-os com certa curiosidade e depois voltou seu olhar para as águas geladas. "Você ainda não pode morrer, Inu-Yasha..."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Pedaços de gelo, troncos podres e galhos mortos eram arrastados pelo selvagem rio. Algumas pedras apontavam para fora do leito, acima das águas, tornando-se um perigo à parte.

– Inu-Yasha! Inu-Yasha!

Kagome, agarrada às vestes do hanyou, tentava trazê-lo de volta à realidade, enquanto ambos eram arrastados pelas águas. Ele ainda não havia recuperado a razão, o vermelho de seu olhar era perdido e distante. Acabaram por esbarrar em uma das várias pedras e, meio que por instinto, Inu-Yasha agarrou-se a ela com o braço esquerdo. Foi quando encarou a jovem consigo novamente, olhando profundamente naqueles olhos castanhos, como que procurando a si mesmo. O corpo dela tremia por causa do frio e, com o outro braço que tinha disponível, ele a enlaçou pela cintura e a apertou contra seu peito. Ela pôde então notar como o coração dele batia forte e que o corpo dele também tremia. Mas ele sabia que o tremor de seu corpo era diferente do dela. Seu sangue desperto de youkai ainda fervia em suas veias, ansiando por mais luta, por mais sangue. E ele lutava contra si mesmo para que não derramasse o dela. Ela, ali tão perto, sua pele, seu cheiro, seu calor. O som do rio batendo e castigando seu corpo desapareceu. Parecia haver apenas o som do coração dela, pulsando acelerado, tanto quanto o dele. Tão perto, ao alcance de suas garras...

Foi quando percebeu que ela o fitava nos olhos novamente. Aquele doce olhar. Ele não suportava mais lutar. Afasta-la de si era tudo o que podia fazer. Era o que devia fazer.

– Não!!! – Gritou ele, com ira.

E, em um ímpeto de fúria, ele a empurrou violentamente, fazendo-a soltá-lo e ser arrastada pela águas. Ela não teve muito tempo para entender o que se passava com ele. Bateu de costas contra uma das pedras e a confusão deu lugar a uma dor lancinante. Curvou-se um pouco e, enquanto tentava manter a cabeça fora d'água, não pôde perceber o que vinha mais a frente, outra pedra em seu caminho. Dessa vez, bateu forte com a cabeça e perdeu os sentidos. As águas foram tingidas de vermelho, o vermelho do sangue dela.

Ele, ainda agarrado à pedra, observava o corpo dela ser levado, inerte. Seus olhos, ainda rubros por causa da transformação, tremiam diante daquela visão. "Ka... Kagome.." Titubeante, ele ergueu sua mão na direção em que o rio a arrastava impiedosamente. Foi quando parou para notar suas garras eriçadas, que ceifaram vidas, manchadas eternamente de um sangue que ele não queria ter nas mãos. O dela. Lágrimas lhe vieram aos olhos pela lembrança da vida dela se esvaindo em suas mãos, por sua vontade.

Subitamente, um baque em suas costas o fez voltar a notar o ambiente hostil ao seu redor. Um tronco batera em seu corpo, fazendo-o soltar-se. Ele deixou-se afundar nas águas geladas, desejando que a boa sorte o levasse. "Eu não mereço viver... A deixei morrer..." Sufocava com as águas, que castigavam seu corpo como que com chicotadas. Resignou-se e entregou-se àquela força da natureza. Sua vontade se perdeu naquele turbilhão de sentimentos e, tão ardente quanto veio, a sede de sangue se foi. O dourado de seus olhos retornou-lhe à face. Mas agora era tarde demais, ela havia se perdido. Cerrou seus olhos, apenas esperando pelo certo destino.

* * *

(x) Flecha Hama – Flecha Destruidora do Mal. 


	11. Nosso Sentimento Imortal

**Capítulo 11 – Nosso Sentimento Imortal (SongCap)**

* * *

**Música**: My Immortal (Evanescence)

* * *

Que som há para se ouvir quando se encerram as batidas de seu próprio coração?

Que dor há para se sentir quando a sua alma já foi tão despedaçada?

Que esperança há para se ter quando os fragmentos dessa alma se tornam tão pequenos, que parece não mais ser possível reuni-los novamente?

_**I'm so tired of being here**  
(Estou tão cansada de estar aqui)  
**Suppressed by all of my childish fears**  
(Reprimida por todos os meus medos infantis)  
**And if you have to leave**  
(E se você tem que ir)  
**I wish that you would just leave**  
(Eu desejo que você apenas parta)  
**Because your presence still lingers here**  
(Porque a sua presença ainda persiste aqui)  
**And it won't leave me alone**  
(E isso jamais vai me deixar em paz)_

"Estou tranqüila porque sei que você ainda tem alguém, alguém que você ama, mesmo que eu não esteja por perto... Isso me conforta... Eu quero que você viva feliz..." Ela já não conseguia mais sentir seu corpo, já estava congelado pelo frio e entorpecido pela dor. Apenas se deixava levar, não tinha mais forças para lutar.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**  
__(Parece que essas feridas não irão cicatrizar)  
__**This pain is just too real**  
__(Essa dor é real demais)  
__**There's just too much that time cannot erase**  
__(Há muita coisa que o tempo não pode apagar)_

O youkai interrompeu seus passos abruptamente. O servo réptil e a menina que vinham logo atrás dele nada entenderam. Foi como se ele houvesse sentido uma força chamando por ele. A espada em sua cintura, a espada da vida, pulsou, dando-lhe a certeza de que algo estava acontecendo. "Tenseiga..." Seus dourados olhos ficaram como que procurando uma nova direção a seguir. "Inu-Yasha... O que está acontecendo com você?..."

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
**__(Quando você chorasse, eu limparia todas as suas lágrimas)  
__**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
**__(Quando você gritasse, eu lutaria contra todos os seus medos)  
__**And I've held your hand through all of these years  
**__(E eu tenho segurado a sua mão por todos esses anos)  
__**But you still have all of me  
**__(Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim)_

A sacerdotisa caminhava a ermo, apenas queria manter-se em movimento, esquecer-se do que passara, mas era demais. O aperto em seu peito era demais. "Por que sinto isso se apenas quero vê-lo morto?... Mas..." Deixou-se cair sobre os joelhos e sussurrou para si mesma, enquanto lágrimas desciam por seu rosto.

– Não quero que você morra, Inu-Yasha...

_**You used to captivate me  
**__(Você conseguiu me cativar)  
__**By your resonating light  
**__(Com sua vida ressonante)  
__**But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
**__(Mas agora eu estou limitado pela vida que você deixou para trás)  
__**Your face, it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
**__(Seu rosto, ele assombra meus sonhos outrora agradáveis)  
__**Your voice, it chased away all the sanity in me  
**__(Sua voz, ela persegue toda a sanidade em mim)_

"Por que você não vem me buscar, Inu-Yasha?"

"Você não está zangada comigo?"

"Eu te amo..."

"Se amor é querer estar sempre com ela e protegê-la, então... Eu daria minha vida por ela... Sim, eu a amo..."

Algo em seu espírito despertou. Não o sangue de youkai que antes o estivera dominando, mas uma vontade renovada. "Não vou deixar você morrer!" Fez um esforço para abrir os olhos e identificar onde estava. Ainda estava dentro do rio, sendo arrastado por aquelas águas geladas. E com as últimas forças que tinha, fez um esforço para retornar a superfície, lutando contra a correnteza. O que o movia era a esperança de poder ver aquele rosto alegre novamente.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal  
**__(Parece que essas feridas não irão cicatrizar)  
__**This pain is just too real  
**__(Essa dor é real demais)  
__**There's just too much that time cannot erase  
**__(Há muita coisa que o tempo não pode apagar)_

Pode um laço há tanto tempo perdido ser reatado? Talvez os laços jamais se percam, apenas são enterrados pela saudade, pela culpa, pela tristeza e pela dor. Há laços que não podem ser simplesmente desfeitos e, por mais negras que sejam as trevas na qual se perca uma alma, eles estarão eternamente presentes. Laços de amor, laços de sangue... O que os une é algo muito mais forte do que a própria efêmera vida. Uma união além da morte.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
**__(Quando você chorasse, eu limparia todas as suas lágrimas)  
__**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
**__(Quando você gritasse, eu lutaria contra todos os seus medos)  
__**And I've held your hand through all of these years  
**__(E eu tenho segurado a sua mão através de todos esses anos)  
__**But you still have all of me  
**__(Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim)_

Ao suplantar a força das águas e sentir o ar novamente em seus pulmões, sentiu uma dor aguda no peito. Arrastou-se até a margem e tossiu parte da água que havia engolido e, ao mesmo tempo, buscava pelo ar do qual fora privado alguns momentos atrás. Mas não havia tempo para isso. Direcionou seu ansioso olhar para o rio, a procura dela.

– Kagome! Kagome!

A dor na garganta não o impedia de chamar por ela. "Tenho que encontra-la!" E, decidido, seguiu mais alguns metros o leito do rio, para depois mergulhar em uma busca desesperada.

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
**__(Eu tenho tentado arduamente dizer a mim mesmo que você se foi)  
__**But though you're still with me  
**__(Mas embora você ainda esteja comigo)  
__**I've been alone all along  
**__(Eu tenho estado sozinho todo esse tempo)_

Inúmeras vezes mergulhou procurando por ela, mas em vão. Aos poucos se dava conta de que a havia perdido, talvez para sempre.

– Como foi que eu deixei isso acontecer?...

Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, que rolaram por sua face compulsoriamente. E, em um último lampejo de esperança, percorreu novamente as margens com seus olhos. Foi quando o destino o surpreendeu.

– Kagome!

Parte de seu corpo ainda estava dentro d'água, inerte, e o que a impedia de ser arrastada de vez era uma enorme pedra na qual ficara presa.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
**__(Quando você chorasse, eu limparia todas as suas lágrimas)  
__**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
**__(Quando você gritasse, eu lutaria contra todos os seus medos)  
__**And I've held your hand through all of these years  
**__(E eu tenho segurado a sua mão através de todos esses anos)  
__**But you still have all of me  
**__(Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim)_

Ele, que tanto havia corrido para chegar até ela, agora receava aproximar-se, apenas para constatar o que mais temia. Lentamente, afastou os cabelos do rosto dela. Ela parecia apenas dormir, mas ele sabia que daquele sono ela não despertaria. "Eu... falhei..." A mesma mão que usara para acariciar aquele rosto pálido e sem vida, fechou-se, com tamanha força, que as garras feriram a carne, gotejando sangue. Seu corpo tremia, invadido pela miscelânea de sentimentos que ele mal podia controlar. Dor, ódio, tristeza, frustração... Tudo, de uma única vez. Mas ainda tinha o desejo de abraça-la e assim o fez. A envolveu com seus braços e com sua alma, aos soluços. Talvez imaginasse que, com aquele abraço, pudesse doar parte de sua própria vida para reavivar a jovem em seus braços. Seu coração doía, sua alma doía...

"Não adianta lamentar agora... Talvez..."

Ele ergueu-se com ela nos braços e começou a se afastar do rio. Uma idéia insana lhe passara pela cabeça, mas, àquela altura, o que tinha a perder?

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Passos solitários através de ruas cobertas por uma fina camada de neve. Passos apressados e desesperados, em busca de algo que pudesse confortar o dono daqueles passos. Por quanto tempo estivera correndo? Não se lembrava, mas aos pés daquela enorme escadaria do templo para o qual se dirigia, parou um pouco para tomar fôlego. Em sua cintura, duas espadas poderosas, uma que trazia a morte e outra que trazia a vida. Começou a subida meio que inseguro, pois, além das espadas, também trazia consigo um objeto mais poderoso, centro de tanta má sorte no passado. Má sorte? Será que isso existe? Talvez tudo estivesse escrito para acontecer do jeito que aconteceu desde o princípio. Mas ela não. Ele não a deixaria morrer.

Era essa a sensação que tinha, que ela estava morta. E se ela realmente tivesse que morrer? "Não!" Afastou tal pensamento da mente. Isso não deveria acontecer, não poderia. E, diante do pequeno templo fechado do poço Hone Kui, lembrou-se das palavras de seu pai. "Não cometa o mesmo erro que ele. Proteja a sacerdotisa, mas não se apaixone por ela." Como poderia ele dar ouvidos àquele conselho se o seu próprio coração já estava nas mãos dela? Tirou do bolso uma pequena bolsa de couro. Dentro dela estava o objeto que o levaria de volta ao passado, através daquele lugar. Isso fora algo que aprendera nos escritos de Miroku, que o poço era uma porta entre os mundos de Kagome e Inu-Yasha e a chave era um fragmento ou a própria Jóia Shikon.

Mas o que então o estaria prendendo ali, na porta? Por que não entrar logo naquele lugar, afinal, fora para isso que até ali viera, não fora? Seu coração parecia querer saltar pela boca, talvez por causa da corrida, talvez por causa da enorme aflição que sentia. Despistar Shippou e sair sem ser notado havia sido difícil, mas finalmente ele estava ali. Só então parou para pensar. "Como vou encontra-la? Ela pode estar em qualquer lugar..." Escorou a cabeça na porta do templo e pensou um pouco. Mas qualquer que fosse o empecilho que procurasse para não passar daquele ponto, o sentimento de que algo estava errado o motivava a seguir em frente.

– Bem, é melhor fazer isso de uma vez.

Abriu lentamente a porta do templo, mas antes que pudesse vislumbrar seu interior, sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Uma mão calorosa e firme que ele conhecia muito bem. "Mas como?..." E, incrédulo, virou-se para encarar ninguém menos que seu próprio pai.

– Houjou, eu lhe disse para não agir sem pensar, não foi?

– Papai? O senhor não deveria estar na fábrica?

– Sim, mas algo me fez voltar do aeroporto. Tive o pressentimento de que acharia você neste lugar e dirigi até aqui. – Notou a bolsa de couro que Houjou tinha em mãos. – É perigoso andar com isto por aí.

– O senhor mesmo me disse. 'Proteja a sacerdotisa.' Não foi? É o que estou fazendo, estou indo protegê-la!

– Você não pode interromper o fluxo do passado, meu filho.

– Mas ele vai mata-la quando estiver na forma demoníaca!

– Ela já está morta.

As palavras lhe escaparam. O jovem não podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Então essa era a verdade que seu pai tanto escondia dele? Ele escorou-se ao lado da porta do templo. Fora golpeado em pleno peito e sentia que, assim como as palavras, suas forças lhe escapavam.

– O quê? – Foi o que pôde sussurrar.

– Mas isso não quer dizer que seja o fim. Vamos para casa, meu filho. Nós temos que conversar...

E, amparado pelo pai, ele saiu daquele lugar, sem ao menos questionar. Não conseguia assimilar direito ainda a notícia que recebera. "Não pode ser..."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

– O que estamos esperando, senhor Sesshoumaru?

O impaciente servo questionava ao seu mestre algo que nem mesmo ele poderia responder. Sesshoumaru não sabia ao certo o que estava por vir, seguiu apenas seu instinto até onde pôde, guiado pela espada em sua cintura, Tenseiga. Notou o alvorecer se revelar por entre as árvores, assim como o vulto de alguém conhecido. Inu-Yasha vinha aproximando-se, trazendo o corpo de Kagome nos braços. Ele nunca fora intimamente ligado ao irmão mais novo, mas algo naquele momento o atingiu. Como se algo houvesse ultrapassado seu coração. O olhar do hanyou era diferente naquela manhã e fora aquele olhar que o atravessara. Ele parecia disposto a tudo, como se nada, nem mesmo ele próprio importasse.

– O que quer aqui, Inu-Yasha?

– Eu acho que você já sabe...

O hanyou abaixou-se e colocou o corpo da jovem aos pés do irmão mais velho. E observando as marcas nela, Sesshoumaru pôde entender parte do que havia acontecido.

– Você a matou. Irônico, não acha?

– Eu não vim aqui para ficar filosofando com você. Daquela vez, impediu que eu continuasse transformado e derramasse mais sangue.

– Eu não fiz aquilo...

– Não quero saber a razão de ter aparecido naquela hora, muito menos o que o levou a estar aqui agora. Mas a verdade é que você está aqui e é o único que pode salva-la.

– O preço pode ser alto demais...

– Se é a minha vida que quer, Sesshoumaru, eu a darei com prazer a você se puder trazer a vida da Kagome de volta. – Levantou o olhar e encarou o irmão. – Já houve algo que lhe fosse tão importante, que até mesmo a sua própria vida parecesse insignificante? Eu imploro a você que a salve, não me importo com que vai fazer comigo, só quero que ela viva...

O youkai cerrou os olhos por um momento e respirou profundamente. Ao abri-los, lentamente sacou sua espada, observando o corpo da jovem a sua frente. Uma luz forte começou a emanar do corpo dela, como se sua alma estivesse em turbilhão. Um brilho que era tão intenso que quase o impedia de vê-la. Rapidamente desceu a Tenseiga sobre ela, mesmo não tendo visto os mensageiros do outro mundo. Nada como aquilo havia acontecido antes. O brilho se desprendeu do corpo dela e começou a envolvê-lo por completo. Ele largou a espada e tentou lutar inutilmente para afastar aquela luz estranha de si. Só que aquela luz não lhe trazia dor ou sofrimento. Quanto mais se envolvia com ela, mais em paz se sentia. Era um sentimento puro e único que o invadia. E, diante dos olhos surpresos dele, surgiu um rostinho doce e sorridente. "Rin..." Logo o clarão se desfez e Inu-Yasha ainda estava ajoelhado diante dele, o corpo de Kagome ainda estava inerte. A Tenseiga ainda estava em sua mão.

– E então, Sesshoumaru? – Perguntou o hanyou.

– O quê? – Ele estava confuso. "Será que foi apenas uma ilusão?" Olhou para sua espada, a Tenseiga. "O que você está querendo me dizer?" Notou a doce Rin ao lado de Jyaken, com grandes olhos suplicantes.

– Por favor, senhor Sesshoumaru. Não pode salvá-la como o senhor fez comigo?

A espada em sua mão voltou a pulsar e ele observou-a curioso. "Você quer salvá-la, não é mesmo, Tenseiga?" Os mensageiros do outro mundo surgiram sobre o corpo diante dele. Deferiu um golpe certeiro sobre eles, despedaçando-os e, o coração daquela jovem que antes estivera parado, agora pulsava novamente. Inu-Yasha a pegou nos braços, com tanta força e sentimento, com tanto desespero, que Sesshoumaru virou o rosto. "Por que isso me incomoda tanto?" Notou seu irmão levantar-se com a jovem nos braços, ainda inconsciente.

– E como ficamos agora?...

– O que eu sempre quis de você nunca foi a Tessaiga ou a sua vida... Só fique longe de mim, Inu-Yasha...

O hanyou assentiu com a cabeça e virou-se para ir embora. Porém, deteve-se alguns metros depois e, apesar da pergunta que fez, manteve-se de costas.

– Será que tudo poderia ter sido diferente, Sesshoumaru?

– Nós nascemos para sermos inimigos, não irmãos. Jamais se esqueça disso. O que eu fiz hoje, não foi por você. Vá embora antes que eu mude de idéia.

Inu-Yasha respirou fundo e seguiu adiante, carregando Kagome. Tê-la viva já era o suficiente. Enquanto observava-os se afastarem, Sesshoumaru notou Rin dando um tchauzinho. Ela estava sorridente, apesar de ninguém estar retribuindo o gesto dela. Inu-Yasha não havia percebido. Sesshoumaru então se abaixou e a encarou. Ela também o encarou com certa curiosidade.

– O que foi, senhor Sesshoumaru? – Perguntou ela, inocentemente.

– Não é nada...

Para a surpresa de Jyaken, Sesshoumaru ergueu sua mão e lentamente a colocou sobre a cabeça da menina, fazendo um gesto que parecia um carinho nos cabelos dela. "O que está acontecendo com o senhor Sesshoumaru?" O servo ficou boquiaberto observando aquela cena, que não durou mais do que dois ou três segundos. Sesshoumaru não esboçou qualquer sorriso, mas aquele fora um gesto peculiar. Depois ele se levantou e saiu andando como se nada tivesse acontecido.

– Vamos andando.

– Sim, senhor Sesshoumaru! – Rin saiu saltitando atrás dele.

Jyaken continuou estático. Parecia ter sido enfeitiçado. Ainda não acreditava no que tinha acabado de ver. Só despertou do transe quando escutou Sesshoumaru chamar seu nome e saiu correndo atrás dele e de Rin.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

De dentro do carro, Houjou permanecia com o olhar perdido, observando a selva de pedra que os cercavam enquanto avançavam pelas ruas da cidade. Tudo passava tão rapidamente através das janelas daquele veículo dirigido por seu pai... "Por quê?..." A pergunta martelava em sua mente. Por que não fora capaz de protegê-la? Por que não fora capaz de estar com ela quando ela mais precisara dele? Por que ela deveria morrer? Tamanha era a sua confusão que chegou a sentir um pouco de náusea e pediu ao pai que parasse o carro. Assim que isso foi feito, Houjou abriu correndo a porta e tentou buscar um pouco de ar. Precisava respirar, mas seu corpo parecia não assimilar o ar que entrava em seus pulmões.

– Isso vai passar, meu filho... – Disse o pai, saindo do carro.

As palavras secas e sem sentido que seu pai dizia só serviam para inflar ainda mais sua ira. Queria descontar em alguém, mesmo que fosse seu próprio pai.

– Como o senhor pode dizer uma coisa dessas. – Começou o jovem, com a voz embargada pela dor. – Ela está morta, não está?! O senhor já sabia que isso iria acontecer desde o começo, não sabia? E por que então permitiu...

Ele já não conseguia mais falar. A ânsia lhe preencheu a garganta e virou-se para o lado oposto ao carro, colocando para fora o lhe revoltava o organismo. Não havia comido nada ainda, então lhe viera um líquido gástrico boca afora. Um gosto amargo lhe tomou conta da boca; amargo como a dor da morte daquela que ele tanto amava. Depois, virou-se novamente na direção do carro e sentiu uma fraqueza tomar conta de suas pernas. Apoiou-se no veículo para não ir ao chão e não pôde mais impedir que as lágrimas caíssem de seus olhos. Seu pai a tudo assistia, impassível, como que assistindo a um filme qualquer. Houjou o encarou com fúria, limpando a umidade dos lábios com as costas de uma das mãos.

– Que espécie de pai é o senhor que vê a dor do próprio filho e nada faz?!

– Houjou... – Começou o pai, após uma breve tomada de ar. – Não há nada que eu possa fazer. Me desesperar juntamente com você não irá ajudar... É isso o que você quer? Que eu fique chorando com você a morte daquela jovem? Não há motivos para isso. A morte dela é temporária...

– Temporária? – Agora ele ficara mais confuso ainda. – Não existe nada temporário na morte, papai.

– Não mesmo... Exceto para quem souber manejar uma dessas espadas em sua cintura...

Aquela resposta lhe viera como um tapa. Inu-Yasha não sabia usar a Tenseiga, logo, somente outro ser seria capaz de devolver a vida a Kagome, mas...

– Sesshoumaru jamais usaria sua espada para ajudar Inu-Yasha, meu pai. Ele era um youkai de sangue puro, com o coração frio como o gelo.

– O Shippou também é um youkai de sangue puro...

Houjou calou-se e voltou seu olhar para o céu, após um leve suspiro. A noite fria estava terminando, o céu já começava a se mostrar claro. "Shippou é diferente... Mas diferente até que ponto?"

– Shippou foi criado por humanos, meu filho. Apegou-se a nós, isso é natural. Sesshoumaru nunca teve isso, apenas conhecia a luta diária pela vida. Mas a partir de um certo ponto, conheceu a humanidade, através dos olhos de uma criança.

– Você está falando daquela garota que ele salvou? Li sobre ela... Se chamava Rin, não é mesmo? Mas como uma garotinha poderia...

– Eu gostaria que você conhecesse uma pessoa. Ela está em nossa casa agora, conversando com Shippou. Seu nome é Hikari. Conversar com ela ajudaria a esclarecer muitas de suas dúvidas... Você já se sente melhor?

Antes de responder, Houjou afastou um pouco suas mãos da lataria do carro. Sentiu-se um pouco tonto, mas nada grave. Sua curiosidade era maior que seu mal-estar. Seu pai fez um gesto, convidando-o a retornar para dentro do carro e, depois, ambos continuaram seu caminho de volta para casa.


	12. Amar É Preciso

**Capítulo 12 – Amar é Preciso (SongCap)**

* * *

O sol se mostrava preguiçoso no horizonte. Na era passada, época de guerras e de sangue inocente derramado, a natureza ainda tentava se mostrar. Não havia prédios enormes. O que se destacava no horizonte eram montanhas verdejantes ou esbranquiçadas como agora, cobertas pela neve fria do inverno. Sango, que até então estivera adormecida recostada ao confortável pelo de sua parceira Kirara, despertou. Notou que Miroku estava ao lado, distraído com uns escritos e mal percebera que ela acordara. Pelo menos era isso o que parecia.

– O que está escrevendo?

– Estou escrevendo sobre tudo isso o que está acontecendo... Faço isso há algum tempo. Apenas para deixar um aviso às gerações futuras sobre os males do poder amaldiçoado da Jóia Shikon.

– Você acha isso bom?

– Como assim? – Nesse momento, ele largou o que estava fazendo e ficou a fitá-la curioso.

– Pense um pouco... As pessoas podem aprender sobre a Jóia Shikon daqui há muitos séculos, mas ninguém nos garante de que irão usar esse conhecimento para o bem. Não há garantias de que iremos conseguir destruí-la...

– Mas se ela for purificada, ela desapareceria, não é mesmo?

– Isso era o que a Kikyou pensava, mas... E se não for assim? E se ela persistir através dos séculos, Miroku?

– Eu... – Recolheu o pergaminho, enrolando-o e prendendo-o com um barbante e guardando-o dentro de suas vestes. – ...não havia pensado nisso... Há outras coisas que escrevi, sobre nós, que deixei com a senhora Kaede... Talvez seja melhor destruir assim que voltarmos ao vilarejo.

– Quanto você escreveu?

– Bem, tudo pelo o que passamos até o começo da noite passada, pouco antes de nos encontrarmos com o Naraku.

– Isso é muita coisa... Deixe as coisas como estão, talvez seus filhos se divirtam com as suas perversões.

– Ora, Sango... – Deu um sorriso sem graça. – Você sabe que eu não faço essas coisas por querer. É mais forte do que eu...

– É, eu sei... – Disse ela, com tom irônico. – Vamos embora. O sol já nasceu e agora temos luz para continuar a procurar Kagome e Inu-Yasha.

– Sim, vamos.

Eles haviam acampado em uma clareira próxima às margens do rio. Não tinham mais como seguir através da escuridão da noite e Kirara não conseguia mais sentir o cheiro dos dois que caíram no rio. Sango colocou sua arma nas costas, enquanto Miroku jogava terra por sobre a fogueira que serviu para aquece-los durante aquela fatídica noite. Mas quando estavam prontos para partir, notaram um vulto aproximar-se. O vulto de um hanyou que parecia carregar seu pequeno tesouro, uma adormecida Kagome, nos braços e uma grande culpa nos ombros. Ele não ousou se aproximar muito dos dois, apenas a deitou sobre o solo e afastou-se alguns passos. Até parecia ter medo de ferir seus próprios amigos.

– Inu-Yasha... – Começou Miroku. – ...O que aconteceu?

Sango nada disse e correu para Kagome. Sentiu um alívio ao notar que a amiga estava viva. Um sorriso brotou-lhe no rosto, mal sabendo ela o que havia se passado. Mas suas roupas estavam desgastadas e sujas de sangue, além, é claro, das marcas feitas por garras nas roupas. "Garras?" A exterminadora levantou os olhos para o hanyou, que não pôde encara-la, como que já sabendo o que ela lhe perguntava com o olhar. Só então ele notou que Miroku se aproximava dele, segurando sua espada, a Tessaiga.

– Você a esqueceu lá atrás, Inu-Yasha.

– E você cuidou bem dela, Miroku... – Disse o hanyou, desviando o olhar para o chão. – Eu preciso que continue a cuidar dela para mim durante mais algum tempo...

E sem dar a chance de receber resposta daquele pedido, deu as costas e seguiu pela mata adentro, desaparecendo do alcance dos olhos. Miroku ficou um tempo perplexo, segurando aquela espada. Não sabia o que fazer. Despertou do transe ao escutar a voz de Sango.

– Acho que devemos leva-la de volta ao vilarejo. A senhora Kaede poderá cuidar dela muito melhor do que nós.

– Talvez, Sango. Vamos esperar um pouco. Ela parece bem e talvez Inu-Yasha se acalme e volte mais tarde para nos contar o que houve.

– E se ele não voltar, Miroku? O que faremos?

– Eu não sei, Sango... Eu não sei...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

A manhã foi passando lentamente. Lentamente para aqueles cujos corações estavam repletos de dor. Houjou saiu do carro, que seu pai estacionara diante da casa. "Quem será essa tal Hikari?" Ele também se perguntava que tipo de coisas ela poderia lhe dizer sobre o passado que ele tanto desejava desvendar. Ainda se sentia enjoado, mas queria saber o que estaria por vir, mesmo que fosse doloroso demais.

Abriu a porta da frente e entrou decidido. Deu de cara com Shippou, parado no centro da sala, de pé e de braços cruzados, como que esperando por ele. Atrás dele, no sofá, uma bela moça de cabelos brancos e compridos aguardava sentada. Os olhos de ambos se cruzaram e ele imediatamente notou o que ela era, ao menos uma parte.

– Uma youkai?... – Resmungou ele, um tanto surpreso.

– Hanyou... – Corrigiu ela. – E você tem algo que me pertence por direito.

Ele não entendeu direito o que ela queria, mas achou a princípio se tratar da Jóia Shikon. Mas então, notou o símbolo de meia-lua que ela tinha no centro da testa. "Eu conheço esse símbolo..." Arregalou os olhos ao lembrar-se de quem carregara aquele símbolo no passado.

– Que tipo de ligação você tem com Sesshoumaru?

– Ele é... – Interrompeu-se ela, como que querendo consertar o que acabara de dizer. – ...Era meu pai.

Só então ele percebeu de que não era atrás da Jóia Shikon de que ela estava e, sim, da espada em sua cintura. Notou seu pai adiantar-se e postar-se no centro da sala. A hanyou levantou-se do sofá e lhe fez reverência, em sinal de respeito.

– Hikari... – Começou o pai. – Este é meu filho Houjou. Creio que Shippou já deve ter lhe falado sobre ele. Sinto muito pelo o que houve, mas nada de mal aconteceu aos artefatos de seu pai. Antes que se vá, eu gostaria que esclarecesse a ele as mesmas coisas que me esclareceu no passado.

– Isso é mesmo necessário, senhor? – Perguntou ela.

– Eu lhe peço...

Ela deu um suspiro e aproximou-se lentamente de Houjou, mantendo-se apenas a um passo de distância.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Passos apressados através de uma trilha de árvores semi-mortas, desnudas pelo frio. Uma corrida desenfreada em busca do desconhecido. O vento gélido lhe açoitava a face, como se soubesse o crime que cometera e lhe castigasse duramente. Mas o sangue dentro de seu corpo fervia. Não pela sede de mais sangue, como estivera até a pouco tempo. Fervia por causa do fracasso, da culpa, do medo.

Tanto correra que já não mais conseguia discernir o local onde se encontrava. Apesar da fraca luz do sol, aquela mata tinha um ar escuro e frio. Muito frio. Ele parou de repente, para retomar um pouco o fôlego. O ar saía quente de seus pulmões, condensando-se e tornando-se névoa ao encontrar-se com o ar frio da manhã. Respirava ofegante, afinal correra por quase toda a manhã, apenas tentando de alguma forma esquecer-se do que fizera. Em vão.

"O que eu faço agora?" perguntou-se o hanyou.

Deixou o corpo pender para trás, encostando-se em um tronco podre de árvore, enquanto apoiava as mãos nos joelhos. Fixou o olhar no solo. Ainda ofegava, quando balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, em sinal de pura desaprovação. Veio-lhe o desespero e, com ele, uma louca vontade de gritar e chorar. Trincou os dentes e segurou sua vontade. Puxou todo o ar que podia com seus pulmões e deixou-se cair sentado. Dessa vez, fixou o olhar nas nuvens que passavam rapidamente. Seu coração ainda estava apertado e, inconscientemente, levou a mão esquerda cerrada à altura do peito, enquanto que, com a direita, esmurrava o solo.

"Minha culpa! Minha culpa! Minha culpa!" Era como se acusava.

Tamanha era sua angústia que mal percebera uma presença. A presença de alguém a observa-lo. Alguém que o odiava e que o amava ao mesmo tempo. O odiava o suficiente para desejar-lhe a morte e o amava o suficiente para entristecer-se diante de toda aquela angústia. Não era assim que o conhecera. Nunca o vira tão perdido como agora. "Talvez ele realmente ame aquela menina... Talvez até mais do que me amou..."

A sacerdotisa novamente sentiu as lágrimas lhe preencherem os olhos, mas dessa vez, a dor era menor. Menor por saber que, de alguma forma, ela estaria sendo amada através daquela jovem colegial de uma época distante.

"De uma época distante... Ela não pertence a este lugar."

Pela primeira vez, tentou imaginar-se no lugar dele. Ele desejava algo que não poderia ter, assim como ela. Ela jamais teria amor algum, família alguma, vida alguma. Levou a mão ao rosto, cobrindo a boca.

"Por quê? Por que, meu Deus? Por que tivemos que passar por tantas provações se, no final, não teríamos nada?... Nem mesmo um ao outro..."

O hanyou ainda soluçava quando percebeu aquela presença aproximar-se. O olhar dela era triste e solidário, como há tempos ele não via naquele rosto tão querido.

– Kikyou...

– O que pensa que está fazendo, Inu-Yasha?

– Como...? – Ficou confuso com a pergunta e mal teve tempo de formular reposta, já sendo interrompido pela sacerdotisa, agora com seu jeito frio e decidido de sempre.

– Pare de ficar choramingando pelos cantos! O Inu-Yasha que eu conheci jamais ficaria se lamentando desse jeito.

– A Kikyou que eu conheci jamais seria tão fria...

Ficaram se encarando por alguns instantes, enquanto o vento novamente soprava. Alguns de seus longos fios negros lhe atravessavam o rosto, dando-lhe um ar mais severo. Ela assistiu praticamente a tudo o que aconteceu, escondida na vegetação. Sabia o que o incomodava.

– Você é patético, Inu-Yasha. Passou a vida toda tentando encontrar uma maneira de se tornar mais forte, um youkai completo. E quando isso finalmente acontece, você fica...

Dessa vez, ela que foi interrompida pelo olhar que ele lançou sobre ela. Ele era quase... Um estranho?

– Se você veio aqui para rir da minha desgraça, então ande! Ria! Se sente melhor? Está com pena? Talvez até desista de ver o meu cadáver! – Avançou alguns passos e parou com o rosto quase que colado ao dela. Ela tentou manter sua máscara fria. – Não haja como se você me conhecesse, Kikyou. Não haja como se soubesse do que eu sou capaz de fazer, porque você poderia ter uma grande e desagradável surpresa.

Ele fez menção de sair, dando-lhe as costas, mas as palavras dela lhe atingiram como uma flecha.

– Tão grande e desagradável quanto a surpresa que aquela garota teve? – Ele engoliu em seco e cerrou o punho. – Você a caçou pela mata e a feriu como se fosse sua presa, Inu-Yasha. Você que sempre a protegeu... O que poderia ser pior?

Ele respirou fundo, levou uma das mãos a boca e mordeu-lhe as costas. Sentiu o gosto do seu próprio sangue descer pela garganta. Mas não havia como negar o que ela dizia. Era tudo verdade.

– Há coisa pior, Kikyou... – Só então se virou para encara-la novamente. – A morte.

– Essa parte eu conheço melhor do que qualquer um. – Disse ela em tom irônico, logo cortado pela simples e direta explicação dele.

– Eu a matei.

Ele não esboçou qualquer expressão no rosto. Já havia aceito a situação na qual se encontrava.

– O quê? – Perguntou ela, incrédula.

– Foi o que você ouviu. Eu matei a Kagome.

Só então ela deixou o véu da frieza cair um pouco e compadeceu-se dele.

– Inu-Yasha...

– Não finja que se importa com isso, Kikyou. Eu sei que você não gostava dela. Não fará diferença para você, mas ela foi salva por uma pessoa, que a trouxe de volta dos mortos. – Notou um brilho no olhar dela. – Funcionou com ela porque o corpo sem vida dela ainda existia inteiro. Com você não daria certo porque o seu corpo não é verdadeiro...

– E por que você acha que eu...? – Interrompeu sua fala ao notar o embargo nas palavras.

– Kikyou... Eu sei o que você deseja. E por minha culpa você não pode mais ter. Não fui eu quem causou a sua morte, mas eu fui o meio que Naraku usou. Eu queria poder devolver a vida que foi tirada de você, mas não posso. Não posso... Eu sinto muito.

Ele voltou a caminhar por um caminho incerto, sem rumo. E, dessa vez, ela não retrucou suas palavras. Nem o seguiu. Já havia escutado as palavras que queria. "Eu também sinto muito, Inu-Yasha..."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Kaede e Shippou estavam diante da cabana da velha senhora, separando ervas. Shippou já havia despertado e se recuperado do susto de ter sido levado por Kouga. O que Kaede não entendia era porque, de uma hora para a outra, Kouga desistira de Shippou. Ela havia levado um grande susto quando ele trouxera de volta o filhote de raposa na noite anterior. Até achou que estaria sendo atacada por alguma cria do Naraku. Afinal, tanto ele já havia feito que, profanar o vilarejo natal de Kikyou, não estaria muito fora de suas vontades.

Enquanto separavam as ervas notaram uma sombra cobrir-lhes a luz do sol. Shippou tremeu de medo e escondeu-se nas vestes da velha sacerdotisa sem ao menos sequer ver a fonte de tal sombra. Kaede apenas ergueu o rosto, deparando-se com um abatido hanyou.

– Pelo visto, nem aquele lobo fedido agüentou você, não é, Shippou?

A raposinha fechou a cara e mostrou a língua para ele. Mas estranhamente, Inu-Yasha não retrucou. Apenas encarou Kaede.

– Eu preciso falar com você. – Disse ele, quase como um sussurro.

Ela recolheu as ervas, as colocou na cesta e levantou-se.

– Entre, Inu-Yasha.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Gotas de neve derretida caíram sobre a face adormecida de Kagome, fazendo com que ela acordasse. Sua visão doeu um pouco por causa da claridade, mas logo seus olhos se acostumaram, enquanto ela os protegia com as costas de uma das mãos. Ela se sentia dolorida, como se houvesse sido atropelada. Levou um segundo ou dois para organizar seus pensamentos turbulentos e lembrar-se de parte do que havia acontecido.

– Inu-Yasha! – Gritou ela. Sentiu uma mão afagar-lhe o ombro e pôde ver o rosto de Sango, o qual encarou com um triste sorriso.

– Eu sei que você esperava ver outra pessoa, Kagome. Mas eu estou muito aliviada em vê-la a salvo.

Só então a colegial pôde notar as lágrimas nos olhos da exterminadora. Ambas se abraçaram. Miroku as observava a uns três passos de distância. Também esboçou um sorriso aliviado.

– Sango, o que aconteceu? Onde está Inu-Yasha? – Perguntou Kagome, separando-se do abraço.

– Ele, bem...

Ela olhou para Miroku, meio que sem saber o que dizer e pedindo por um apoio. O monge deu de ombros e Kagome pôde notar um objeto no colo dele. Um objeto que ela conhecia muito bem.

– A Tessaiga? Por que está com ela, Miroku? – Ela começou a entrar em desespero. – Por favor, me digam o que aconteceu com ele!

– Calma, Kagome... – Começou Miroku. – Não sabemos onde ele está agora e nem mesmo quando vai voltar, mas, quando ele saiu daqui, a única coisa que queria era que você estivesse bem. Quanto à espada, ele me pediu que tomasse conta dela por enquanto.

– Mas por quê?

– Olha, eu não sei, Kagome. Só ele vai poder responder quando voltar. "Se voltar" Talvez fosse melhor que o esperássemos no vilarejo e...

– Não. Eu não vou sair daqui. Vou esperar por ele... – Finalizou ela, abraçando os joelhos e fitando a fogueira onde assavam alguns peixes para o almoço.

"Vou esperar por você, Inu-Yasha..."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

– Esse garoto que você encontrou com a Tessaiga... Ele bem que pode ser a sua reencarnação.

– Mas se isso é verdade, velha Kaede, por que ele não se parece nem um pouco comigo?

– A alma reencarnada não necessita que seu novo corpo seja idêntico ao anterior. Isso aconteceu com Kagome e Kikyou talvez porque Kikyou tenha morrido achando que sua missão não havia terminado. Minha irmã morreu cheia de ódio e amargura no coração porque achava que você a tinha traído. Pode ser que haja uma força maior que controle os nossos destinos e, não importa o que façamos, talvez realmente não possamos mudar nossa sina.

– Mas então, de que adianta continuar?... Será que ela faz parte do meu destino? – Inu-Yasha tinha tristeza no olhar. Estava começando a se convencer de que seria melhor e mais seguro para Kagome permanecer em seu próprio tempo. – Eu sei o que eu tenho que fazer, só que eu não quero perdê-la...

– Inu-Yasha... – Kaede o fitou com uma enorme tristeza. – Talvez ela nunca tenha sido sua...

Aquelas palavras o atingiram como uma bomba. E, por mais que não quisesse admitir, sabia que havia um fundo de verdade nelas. Simplesmente levantou-se e saiu silenciosamente.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

– Será que ele está bem? – Perguntou Kagome, mais para si mesma do que para os dois que lhe faziam companhia.

– Kagome... – Começou Sango. – Não seria melhor voltarmos para o vilarejo? Talvez ele...

– Ele vai voltar... Eu sei que vai... – Havia um embargo em sua voz.

– Mas... – Sango interrompeu-se quando sentiu a mão do monge tocar-lhe o ombro. Ela o encarou confusa, mas logo entendeu o gesto quando ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. Não haveria como convencer Kagome a sair daquele lugar. Somente uma pessoa poderia.

– Shippou ainda está com Kouga... – Murmurou a colegial enquanto observava as cinzas da fogueira desprenderem um tênue fumaça.

– Sim, ele ainda está. – Estimulou Sango. – Precisamos ir busca-lo.

Kagome respirou profundamente e levantou-se, caminhando na direção da margem do rio. Ficou observando as águas turvas e geladas. "Como foi que saímos de lá?" perguntou-se ela. Lembrou-se de estar agarrada a ele e da forma como ele a abraçara, pouco antes de empurra-la e lança-la sozinha no rio. "Só pode ter sido ele quem me tirou de lá. Mas então, por que teria ido embora?" Só então se lembrou da sufocante sensação de estar se afogando. "Não pode ser! Eu estou viva!" Voltou a encarar seus amigos. "Ou será que isto tudo é uma ilusão?... Ou talvez..."

– O que foi, Kagome?

– Sango, Sesshoumaru esteve por aqui?

– Sesshoumaru? Não vimos sinal dele. Por quê?

– Não é nada. – Ficou pensativa por um momento e tomou uma decisão. – Sango, Miroku, vocês dois deveriam ir atrás de Shippou.

– O quê? – Surpreendeu-se Sango.

– Kagome, não podemos deixa-la sozinha aqui. E além do mais, Kouga quer Inu-Yasha, não vai nem nos dar atenção.

– Errado, Miroku. Ele quer a mim. Ele levou Shippou por minha causa. Ele sabe que se Inu-Yasha fosse atrás dele, eu também iria com ele. Se você lhe disser que o levará até mim, ele virá com certeza.

– Isso é loucura...

Dessa vez, foi o monge quem sentiu a mão da exterminadora em seu ombro, interrompendo-o. Mas ela não estava olhando para ele e, sim, para a amiga diante de si. Ela sabia o que Kagome queria fazer. Estar sozinha talvez atraísse Inu-Yasha de volta.

– Está bem, Kagome. Não temos mais fragmentos, acho que Naraku perderá o interesse por nós por enquanto. Mas vou deixar Kirara, ela tomará conta de você até a nossa volta.

– Certo. Tenham cuidado.

– Você também.

Kagome permaneceu alguns instantes observando a direção pela qual seguiram o monge e a exterminadora. A pequena Kirara aproximou-se e esfregou-se nela, como que fazendo um carinho.

– Obrigada, Kirara. – Forçou a si mesma para dar um sorriso e, depois, sentou-se à margem do rio, com Kirara em seu colo. Ela acariciava a testa da pequena youkai, pensativa. – O que aconteceu conosco, Inu-Yasha? – Perguntou-se ela.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Enquanto caminhavam, o monge e a exterminadora permaneciam calados. A idéia de deixar Kagome sozinha não era agradável, mas como conheciam a natureza arredia do hanyou, ele se manteria por perto, protegendo-a.

– Se andarmos rápido, sem parar para dormir esta noite, chegaremos mais depressa, Sango. Você agüenta?

– Quem você pensa que eu sou? É claro que eu agüento!

Ele sempre demonstrou um certo cuidado com ela. "Ele seria um ótimo marido, se não fosse esse seu lado pervertido..." pensou ela, enquanto lhe admirava o perfil. Corou e virou o rosto quando ele voltou o olhar para ela.

– Algum problema, Sango?

– Não é nada.

– Como assim nada? Você está com febre? Está toda vermelha e... – A mão esquerda ele levou a testa dela. Mas a gota d'água foi ter colocado a mão direita no peito dela, para sentir as batidas do coração, que logo em seguida 'escorregou' para um lugar 'mais macio'.

POW!

– Ai!... Mas o que foi que eu fiz?...

Ficou ele parado, com o pesado Hirai Kotsu sobre sua cabeça, após recebê-lo com vontade das mãos de Sango. Ela ainda estava mau-humorada e de cara fechada para ele quando recolheu sua arma e, após coloca-la nas costas, seguiu caminho. Ele, por sua vez, limitou-se a segui-la, tropeçando aqui e ali, tonto por causa da pancada.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"O que aconteceu conosco, Inu-Yasha?"

Uma lágrima escorregou pelo canto de seus olhos, lentamente. Mas ela mal teve tempo de chegar ao final de seu rosto jovem. Escutou algo nas árvores atrás de si. A princípio achou serem Miroku e Sango, retornando por terem esquecido algo ou por terem desistido de deixa-la ali, sozinha. Mas se alertou quando Kirara arrepiou-se e saltou de seu colo, transformando-se me fera.

– Kirara! O que foi?

Kagome levantou-se e permaneceu observando as árvores, tentando vislumbrar o que ou quem atrás delas se escondia. O dia estava finalizando e seus rubros raios de luz não facilitavam a visão.

– Você já se esqueceu de como é a minha presença... – Kouga surgiu por entre as árvores e notou que sua presença fez Kirara esbravejar ainda mais. – Eu não vim aqui para machucar ninguém.

– Kirara, se acalme, está tudo bem.

A youkai olhou meio que em dúvida para Kagome, mas saiu do meio de ambos e permaneceu ao lado da jovem, em estado de alerta. Não retornaria a sua forma inofensiva até Kouga partir.

– Kouga, sem os fragmentos eu não poderia saber que era você.

– É... Os fragmentos que aquele miserável fez você tirar de mim. – Cerrou o punho.

– Não há porquê brigar por isso agora. Onde está Shippou?

– Primeiro me diga o que aconteceu com eles.

– Naraku os tomou de nós. – Notou que ele mal esboçou reação. – Naraku está com os fragmentos que eram seus, Kouga. Não está zangado?

– Eu perdi muito mais do que os fragmentos, não foi, Kagome?

A pergunta dele a surpreendeu um instante. Podia notar tristeza nos olhos dele. Doeu em seu peito saber que ela era a razão daquela tristeza. Espantou-se quando ele deu alguns passos na direção dela.

– Você acha que eu vou machucar você? Eu não sou igual àquele cara de cachorro!

– O que você sabe sobre Inu-Yasha?

Só então ele se dera conta de que falara demais. Havia presenciado o final do fatídico encontro entre Inu-Yasha e Sesshoumaru, às escondidas.

– Havia um outro youkai, com uma espada mágica. Ele... salvou você com aquela espada porque Inu-Yasha deixou que você morresse, Kagome...

"Então... foi isso..." Ela levou uma das mãos à boca, cobrindo-a. "Ele deve ter engolido todo o orgulho que tinha para conseguir pedir isso a Sesshoumaru..." Lágrimas desciam por seu rosto. Ela estava certa de que o hanyou se importava muito com ela, a ponto de fazer o que sempre jurou não fazer: dever um favor a Sesshoumaru.

– Kagome, eu sei que é difícil de acreditar, mas...

– Eu acredito em você, Kouga... – Ele surpreendeu-se e ela enxugou as lágrimas. – Agora, onde está Shippou?

– Eu... eu o deixei com aquela velha sacerdotisa. Kagome... – Ele aproximou-se um pouco mais, até estarem a poucos centímetros de distância um do outro, mas dessa vez, ela não se moveu. – Eu o levei apenas porque estava de sangue quente e não sabia o que fazer. Queria conversar com você, mas eu achava que de outra forma você não iria me ouvir.

– Kouga, eu... – Interrompeu-se um pouco, sem saber o que dizer a ele. Não queria magoá-lo, mais do que provavelmente ele já estaria.

– Tudo o que eu já lhe disse sobre o que sinto é verdadeiro. Eu quero sempre proteger e amar você, Kagome...

Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. "Não quero magoá-lo mais do que já magoei, mas isso tem que acabar agora..." Ao reabrir os olhos, o lobo teve medo da decisão que via dentro deles.

– Eu sei o que você sente, Kouga. Eu também sinto a mesma coisa, mas por outra pessoa. Eu gosto muito de você, você sempre esteve disposto a me proteger não importando o quão perigoso fosse, mas... Mas eu não amo você.

– Kagome... – Ele elevou sua mão e alisou gentilmente a face dela. – Ele deixou que você morresse... – Sua voz era não mais que um sussurro, além do embargo que havia nela. Lágrimas discretas lhe vieram umedecer os olhos, mas ele não permitiu que elas caíssem. – Como pode querer continuar com alguém que tenha falhado tão gravemente com você?

– Porque eu o amo. Apenas isso. E não me importa o quão perdido ele esteja, eu sempre vou estar ao lado dele, tentando traze-lo de volta ao caminho certo.

Havia lágrimas nos olhos dela. Mas, juntamente com aquelas lágrimas, também havia muita certeza. Um vento frio soprou e ele pôde sentir um odioso cheiro familiar. "Inu-Yasha..." Ele cerrou os olhos e engoliu a raiva que sentia. "Apesar do que aconteceu, você também não consegue se afastar dela, não é? Mas não tem coragem de se mostrar por causa do seu erro"

Delicados flocos de neve começaram sua queda solitária rumo ao solo. Ao abrir os olhos, ele a encarou. Ela mantinha a mesma face decidida e ao mesmo tempo tão doce. "Você é um cara de muita sorte por ter alguém como ela, Inu-Yasha" Deixou sua mão chegar até os lábios dela e os acariciou carinhosamente. Lábios macios e quentes, os quais ele tanto desejara, mas nunca provara.

– Posso pedir um beijo de despedida?

Ela surpreendeu-se com a proposta.

– O beijo você pode pedir, Kouga, mas não haverá nele o sentimento que você quer...

Finalmente uma lágrima escapou pelo canto dos olhos do lobo. Ele abaixou a mão e respirou profundamente. Permaneceu silencioso enquanto virava-se de costas para aquela jovem e caminhava em direção a floresta.

"Kouga..." Ela respirou fundo e manteve-se onde estava. Tinha que ser daquela maneira, qualquer sinal que desse de que se importava com a mágoa dele poderia ser o estopim de alguma esperança escondida dentro do coração dele. E ali, era para ser um adeus. Subitamente ele parou de caminhar, mantendo-se de costas para ela, como que esperando por alguma palavra dela. Para surpresa dela, ele confessou:

– Você sempre será a única em meu coração, Kagome...

Ela fez menção de dizer algo, mas antes disso levou a mão à boca, enquanto ele desaparecia por entre as árvores.

"Adeus, Kouga... E obrigada por tudo."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

– Até quando você vai ficar se escondendo, cara de cachorro?

Kouga estava parado, um pouco distante de onde havia deixado Kagome, no meio de uma clareira. A luz avermelhada do sol poente era fraca e pouca visão oferecia do local. Mas ele podia sentir o cheiro de seu rival bem próximo a ele. O hanyou resolveu mostrar-se, saindo de detrás de uma das árvores. Os dois permaneceram olhando-se alguns momentos.

– E então? Não vai se vangloriar por ela ter escolhido você? Mesmo depois do seu fracasso na noite passada? – Inu-Yasha permanecia em silêncio, encarando o lobo, que ficava cada vez mais irritado. – Não vai dizer nada?

– O que mais há para se dizer, Kouga? E eu não quero me vangloriar pela escolha dela.

– Mas... – O lobo ficou confuso.

– Nenhum de nós dois é o vencedor.

Sem mais nada dizer, Inu-Yasha começou a caminhar na direção do local onde estava Kagome, passando pelo lobo que trincou os dentes, mas manteve sua posição.

– Só não falhe com ela novamente, do contrário, vou fazer você desejar não ter nascido.

Apesar de não possuir mais os fragmentos da Jóia, Kouga ainda era muito veloz e saiu dali rapidamente. Inu-Yasha permaneceu um segundo ou dois parado e depois continuou seu caminho. "Eu já quase desejo isso, lobo"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

A neve continuava a cair, formando um manto branco pelo chão. Kagome sentou-se às margens do rio, abraçando o próprio corpo. O frio aumentava conforme a noite crescia sobre ela. Mas, maior que o frio, era a saudade que sentia daquele que ela desejava ter ao seu lado naquele momento.

_**Everybody needs a little time away**  
(Todo mundo precisa de algum tempo distante)  
**I heard her say**  
(Foi o que a ouvi dizer)  
**From each other**  
(Um do outro)  
**Even lovers need a holiday**  
(Até mesmo amantes precisam de uma folga)  
**Far away from each other**  
(Distantes um do outro)_

Ela notou uma presença e logo em seguida, sentiu-se envolvida por um manto. Um manto vermelho que barrava o frio. Ela permaneceu um pouco incrédula, achando estar sonhando e continuou com o olhar fixo no rio. Logo notou o hanyou sentar-se ao seu lado.

– Está ficando muito frio. Por que não voltou para o vilarejo?

– Eu... Eu queria esperar por você.

– E se eu não voltasse?

Ela sorriu e o encarou.

– Eu sabia que você voltaria, Inu-Yasha. – E, antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, ela continuou. – O que aconteceu ontem à noite não foi culpa sua. Você estava fora de si.

_**Hold me now  
**__(Me abrace agora)  
__**It's hard for me to say I'm sorry  
**__(É difícil para eu dizer "Eu sinto muito")  
__**I just want you to stay  
**__(Apenas quero que você fique)_

Ele desviou o olhar. Não havia nada que ele pudesse dizer que acertasse as coisas. Pelo menos era o que ele pensava.

– Eu não queria machucar você, Kagome. E, depois do que aconteceu, eu só queria ter certeza de que você estaria segura.

– Eu já disse isso antes e repito. Eu me sinto segura quando estou com você.

_**After all that we've been through  
**__(Depois de tudo pelo o que temos passado)  
__**I will make it up to you  
**__(Vou fazer dar certo com você)  
__**I promise to  
**__(Eu prometo)_

– Não importa. Nada do que eu diga ou faça vai apagar o que aconteceu, Kagome. Eu deixei você morrer!

Ele levantou-se para se retirar, mas ela segurou sua mão.

– Inu-Yasha, senta.

Ela pronunciou a frase com calma, mas isso não diminuiu a força com que ele bateu no solo.

– Por que você fez isso? – Perguntou enquanto tirava o rosto da neve.

– Para que você se acalmasse. Você não pode simplesmente fugir dos problemas, não vai fazer com que você se sinta melhor, Inu-Yasha... E eu preciso de você comigo.

_**And after all that's been said and done  
**__(E depois de tudo que tem sido dito e feito)  
__**You're just a part of me I can't let go  
**__(Você é uma parte de mim que não posso deixar partir assim)_

"Eu também preciso de você, Kagome..."

Ele ajeitou-se, sentando novamente ao lado dela, mas manteve o olhar distante. Porém, ao varrer o local com os olhos, notou a Tessaiga ao lado da pequena Kirara, que dormia calmamente àquela altura. Lembrou-se das palavras de Houjou: "A Tessaiga é dominada pelo espírito daquele que a carrega, Inu-Yasha. Pelo espírito, independente dele estar no corpo de um hanyou ou de um humano..."

_**Couldn't stand to be kept away  
**__(Não poderia continuar sendo mantido longe)  
__**Just for a day  
**__(Mesmo que por mais um dia)  
__**From your body  
**__(Do seu corpo)  
__**Wouldn't want to be swept away  
**__(Eu não iria querer perambular)  
__**Far away from the one that I love  
**__(Tão longe de quem eu amo)_

"Tessaiga... Acho que o meu espírito está tão fragmentado quanto aquela maldita Jóia."

– Inu-Yasha?

Ele voltou seu olhar para ela. Ela, com aqueles grandes e doces olhos castanhos, fitando-o tão profundamente que chegava a lhe causar falta de ar. E aqueles lábios, que ele provara há tão pouco tempo atrás, cujo gosto ele ainda podia sentir tão fortemente. Estendeu a mão e os acariciou.

_**Hold me now  
**__(Me abrace agora)  
__**It's hard for me to say I'm sorry  
**__(É difícil para eu dizer "Eu sinto muito")  
__**I just want you to know  
**__(Eu só quero que você saiba)  
__**Hold me now  
**__(Me abrace agora)  
__**I really want to tell you I'm sorry  
**__(Eu realmente quero lhe dizer "Eu sinto muito")  
__**I could never let you go  
**__(Nunca poderia deixar você partir)_

– Nunca mais vou permitir que você se machuque daquele jeito novamente, Kagome... Nunca mais. Prefiro morrer a...

Não pôde completar a frase, pois fora surpreendido com um beijo. Ele permaneceu de olhos abertos, incrédulo. Sequer teve tempo de abraça-la, pois logo ela estava se jogando nos braços dele, envolvendo-o com os dela. Sem nenhuma sombra de medo.

_**After all that we've been through  
**__(Depois de tudo pelo o que temos passado)  
__**I will make it up to you  
**__(Vou fazer dar certo com você)  
__**I promise to  
**__(Eu prometo)_

– Você não precisa me fazer nenhum tipo de promessa, Inu-Yasha. Eu confio em você. Sempre confiarei.

Aos poucos ele se rendeu e também retribuiu o abraço, desesperadamente. Envolvendo-a com força, afagando-lhe os macios cabelos negros. Sentiu que ela começou a soluçar, foi quando ele também sentiu os próprios olhos encherem-se de lágrimas.

_**After all that's been said and done  
**__(E depois de tudo que tem sido dito e feito)  
__**You're just a part of me I can't let go  
**__(Você é uma parte de mim que não posso deixar partir assim)_

– Eu continuo fazendo você chorar, como sempre.

Ela ergueu a cabeça o fitou profundamente nos olhos.

– Eu choro porque não quero que você me deixe...

– Então não precisa mais chorar. Eu sempre vou estar com você, Kagome...

_**After all that we've been through  
**__(Depois de tudo pelo o que temos passado)  
__**I will make it up to you  
**__(Vou fazer dar certo com você)  
__**I promise to  
**__(Eu prometo)_

Guiados pelo próprio instinto, beijaram-se novamente. Mas dessa vez não havia tanto desespero, apenas o crescente desejo de se entregarem um ao outro.

A luz da lua crescente os iluminava enquanto se amavam naquele começo de noite. Kirara observou curiosa por um instante, para depois voltar ao seu sono. Não havia porque se preocupar com Kagome agora, pois Inu-Yasha estava com ela.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

– Kagome, tem algo que você precisa saber e, seja lá o que você decidir, eu vou respeitar...

O sol havia nascido preguiçosamente. Ele a mantinha junto a seu corpo, envoltos naquela roupa feita de pele de rato-de-fogo, permanecendo assim aquecidos. Inu-Yasha contou sobre o que havia acontecido entre ele e Houjou e sobre parte da conversa que teve com Kaede, então ela pôde compreender o motivo de tanta preocupação nos olhos dele.

– Então quer dizer que o Houjou é a sua reencarnação?

– É bem provável.

– Mas se o Houjou é um descendente do Miroku, então quer dizer que nós vamos conseguir vencer o Naraku. Houjou não tem o Kazaana na mão direita.

– Pensando bem, você até que pode ter razão, Kagome. Mas isso só quer dizer que de alguma forma Naraku foi derrotado. Não quer dizer que tenha sido por Miroku. Eu acho melhor não contar a ele sobre Houjou.

– É, você tem razão... – E, como que adivinhando os pensamentos dele, ela conclui. – Mas isso não muda em nada o que eu sinto. É com você que eu quero ficar.

E, esboçando um sorriso, ele se deitou virando-se para fitar o céu claro, enquanto ela o abraçava apoiando a cabeça em seu peito. Era um momento de tranqüilidade como há tempos ele não tinha. Praticamente havia se esquecido do monstro em que se transformara anteriormente. Até aquele momento. O rosto do youkai dentro dele surgiu furioso diante de seus olhos e ele se levantou, em alerta.

– O que foi, Inu-Yasha?

– Não é nada. – Olhou de um lado para o outro. – É melhor nos vestirmos e irmos atrás daqueles dois. Eles não vão encontrar Shippou com Kouga.

Ela concordou meio desconfiada da reação súbita dele, mas tinha praticamente certeza do que se havia passado na mente dele. Achou melhor naquele momento não remexer no recente passado doloroso.

* * *

**Música**: Hard to say I'm sorry (Peter Cetera) 


	13. Reencontro Através Dos Séculos

**Capítulo 13 – Reencontro Através Dos Séculos**

* * *

– E então, Houjou? Quer realmente saber o que aconteceu? – O rapaz afirmou com a cabeça. – Então é melhor se sentar. É uma longa história... – Observou com o canto dos olhos Houjou sentar-se no sofá. Respirou profundamente antes de continuar. – A primeira vez que vi Inu-Yasha, eu estava ferida e assustada. Eu era muito pequena para entender o que acontecia naquela época. Aonde quer que fossemos, eu e meu pai sempre encontrávamos apenas o desespero e a morte. Além, é claro, dos tolos humanos, ávidos pelo nosso sangue...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

– Hei, Inu-Yasha! Inu-Yasha! Me espere! – O jovem youkai raposa pulou nos ombros do hanyou e berrou-lhe aos ouvidos.

– Shippou! – Atirou o pequenino contra uma árvore. – Pare de gritar!

– É que você anda muito rápido! – Retrucou Shippou.

– E você é mole demais! Vamos logo, não temos todo o tempo do mundo. Se por acaso eu perder a cerimônia você será um youkai de corpo tão frio quanto o cadáver naquele funeral.

Shippou engoliu o comentário a seco. Com o passar dos anos, Inu-Yasha e Miroku se tornaram muito amigos e ele não gostaria de perder o funeral do monge por nada neste mundo.

– Você poderia me carregar nas suas costas?

– Você não é mais tão pequeno assim, Shippou. Se comporte como um homem!

De fato, após cinqüenta anos, Shippou havia crescido consideravelmente, tendo a aparência de um garoto de oito anos. Corpo esguio e sempre com seus cabelos cor-de-fogo presos em um rabo de cavalo, que agora lhe chegava aos ombros.

Aquela era a primeira noite de lua nova. Ele sabia como Inu-Yasha ficava irritadiço naquele período, por causa de sua forma humana. Naquela noite ele teria corpo humano. Mas naquele dia ele parecia estranhamente calmo, apesar da grosseria com o pequenino. Sua face fora amadurecida pelos anos, assim como seu comportamento. Para o hanyou, os anos se fizeram perceber mais rapidamente do que para o pequeno youkai raposa que lhe fazia companhia durante a viagem de volta ao vilarejo. Tinha agora a aparência de um homem beirando os seus vinte e dois anos. Passou a usar os cabelos presos em rabo de cavalo, facilitava nos combates. Estivera travando muitas lutas ultimamente, tudo por causa daquele eterno objeto amaldiçoado e de uma jura que fizera no passado. Mas era isso o que ainda o mantinha vivo e lhe dava uma razão para continuar lutando. Além da esperança de estar novamente ao lado dela.

Estavam em plena primavera e as matas, apesar da devastação que a guerra vinha causando, se mostravam densas em determinadas regiões. Havia pouca visibilidade e as copas das árvores não permitiam que a tênue luz das estrelas chegasse até os viajantes. Inu-Yasha parou por um instante, observando um ponto qualquer no escuro.

– O que foi?

– Quieto, Shippou... – Sussurrou ele. – Você não acha que esta floresta está muito silenciosa?

Só então o pequenino parou para prestar atenção nos sons da natureza. Nada escutou.

– Está quieto demais... Até parece que a morte passou por aqui.

– Talvez tenha passado, Shippou...

Apesar da forma humana, com o passar do tempo, ele aprendera a aguçar seus sentidos e algo na vegetação chamou-lhe a atenção. Imediatamente colocou a mão na cintura, sobre sua espada, Tessaiga.

"Foram quarenta anos de treinamento, Tessaiga..."

Escutou um barulho e algo se moveu rapidamente através da escuridão. Ele sorriu e deu um pulo alto, acomodando-se em um galho. Shippou permaneceu onde estava, confuso, olhando para o alto. Só então se deu conta do que o hanyou em forma humana havia percebido antes dele. Alguém se aproximava, rapidamente. Ele apressou-se em se esconder, mas acabou esbarrando na criatura da qual queria se esquivar. Do galho, Inu-Yasha saltou sobre a criatura, prendendo-a contra o solo.

– O que você quer?

A resposta foi um ganido seguido por um choro agudo, como o de uma criança ferida. "Criança?" A criatura estava coberta por folhas e lama e mais parecia tremer de medo do que querer atacar.

– Por favor, senhor, me solte! – Suplicou a criatura.

– Essa coisa fala? – Surpreendeu-se Shippou, arregalando os olhos.

Inu-Yasha, ainda segurando sua presa com sua mão direita, utilizou-se da que tinha disponível para limpar parte do rosto daquela criatura com a manga de sua roupa.

– Shippou, ilumine aqui um pouco.

– Certo. Kitsune-bi!

Agora, com aquela idade, o youkai raposa já conseguia controlar seu dom com facilidade. A luz revelou então o rosto de uma menina, um pouco mais nova que Shippou. Estava assustada e ao mesmo tempo zangada por ter sido capturada de forma tão fácil.

– Mas olhe só o que temos aqui... – Sorriu o hanyou. Havia algo de familiar naquela menina, um cheiro inconfundível. – Como se chama, garota?

– Me solte!

– Que espécie de pai daria um nome desses para um filho? – Aquela frase levou lágrimas aos olhos daquela criança, que começou a soluçar diante do hanyou. – Hei, não precisa chorar, eu estava só brincando... – Notou que a menina tinha um ferimento no braço, por onde o sangue vertia. Tratou de rasgar da manga de seu quimono um pedaço de tecido e fez uma bandagem improvisada, estancando o sangue. – Pronto, assim está melhor... Onde estão seus pais? Posso te levar até onde eles estão...

– Inu-Yasha... – Disse Shippou, cutucando-o. – A cerimônia...

– E o que você quer que eu faça? – Virou-se e encarou o pequeno amigo meio irritado. – Quer que a deixe sozinha por aqui? – Percebeu o brilhante olhar dela. – O que foi?

– Inu... Inu-Yasha? Você é Inu-Yasha?

Ele apenas afirmou com a cabeça. Ela novamente começou a soluçar, mas dessa vez parecia o choro de quem encontrara o que estivera procurando há muito tempo. A menina se lançou nos braços dele, agarrando-o com força. A princípio ele ficou sem ação, mas retribuiu o abraço de forma carinhosa.

– O que aconteceu com você, garota?

– Meu pai... O senhor precisa ajuda-lo. Ele me pediu para ir embora porque não queria que eu me machucasse e ficou lá, lutando... Eram muitos youkais e ele estava tão ferido... Por favor, ajude o meu pai.

Ela tinha grandes e solícitos olhos dourados que o cativaram.

– Me mostre onde eles estão. – Ela afirmou com a cabeça e enxugou as lágrimas. Depois os três seguiram pela trilha pela qual viera a menina, guiados por ela. – Você ainda não me disse o seu nome...

– É Hikari.

Após algum tempo de caminhada a passos apressados, começaram a escutar ruídos de luta. O som de um estalo soou ligeiramente familiar a Inu-Yasha. "Faz muito tempo que não ouço algo assim... Será possível?" Olhou novamente para a menina, que observava atenta e apreensivamente adiante. Havia uma clareira poucos metros a frente, infestada de youkais. Naquele ponto da mata, as árvores eram mais espaçadas, o que permitia a luz natural das estrelas. Viu que a menina já havia removido praticamente toda a sujeira do rosto. Só então ele pôde notar um sinal, um sinal em forma de meia lua bem no centro da testa daquela criança. "Eu sabia... Sesshoumaru..." Novos ruídos de luta chamaram sua atenção para a clareira. Cinco youkais seguravam estranhas esferas reluzentes, incrustadas em bastões de ouro, formando um círculo. Era como se criassem uma barreira ao redor de alguém. Um alguém que lutava no centro de toda aquela confusão, por debaixo de uma pilha de youkais.

– Papai! – Gritou a menina que correu na direção do perigo, ignorando-o.

– Hei, Hikari, espere! – Disse Inu-Yasha, agarrando a menina pela mão.

Acabaram por chamar a atenção das criaturas no local. "Maldição! Agora vou ter que lutar e proteger a menina ao mesmo tempo..." De repente, um estrondo se fez ouvir e, por debaixo da pilha de youkais, dentro daquela barreira, surgiu um clarão que reduziu os monstros a meros pedaços de carne que voaram pelo ar. Alguns bateram contra a barreira, desfazendo-se. Outros caíram sobre o solo e aos pés do responsável pela carnificina. No centro da pilha de youkais mortos, Inu-Yasha viu surgir seu meio-irmão, Sesshoumaru, que o fitou seriamente.

– Inu-Yasha... – Depois direcionou o olhar para a menina, mais repreensivo ainda. – Não lhe disse para sair daqui?

– Desculpe, tive medo de que o senhor se machucasse...

Na verdade, ele já estava. Sua armadura havia sido destroçada e havia pedaços de flechas fincados em seu braço, pernas e até mesmo no abdômen. No peito, do lado superior esquerdo, havia um enorme ferimento, provavelmente causado por alguma espada ou lança que vertia muito sangue, fora inúmeros outros ferimentos, causados por armas de fogo.

– Não seja tola, Hikari... Saia daqui agora.

No centro daquela prisão reluzente, ele continuava com seu jeito frio de ser. Sequer piscava. Já não havia mais youkais que o pudessem atacar àquela altura. Estava preso apenas por aqueles cinco youkais empunhando bastões sagrados. Sesshoumaru lançou seu chicote na direção de um deles, mas não fez efeito contra a barreira.

– Shippou, tome conta da menina.

– Certo! – Segurou Hikari pela mão e se afastou, encontrando proteção atrás de uma árvore.

– Sesshoumaru... Quer uma ajudinha?

– Não preciso da sua ajuda... E, além do mais, – Esboçou um sorriso com um certo ar de desprezo. – que espécie de ajuda você poderia oferecer nessa forma patética na qual se encontra?

Os youkais que seguravam os bastões estavam um tanto confusos com a situação. Era como se fossem ignorados pelos dois irmãos. Mas eles nada temiam, pois tinham aquelas poderosas armas a seu favor. Após dias de caçadas ininterruptas, o poderoso youkai dentro do círculo estava retalhado e banhado no próprio sangue. E aquele estranho que recém havia chegado era um humano que nada poderia fazer. O que poderia dar errado?

– Feh... Você continua tão arrogante quanto antes, não é mesmo? – Segurou sua espada e a sacou da bainha, que se manteve em sua forma rústica.

– Insolente... Você acha que pode lutar com a Tessaiga desse jeito? Ela precisa de sangue youkai para se transformar. Não pode sequer usar Kaze no Kizu...

– Há quanto tempo que não nos encontrávamos, Sesshoumaru? Cinqüenta anos? – Desviou o olhar e ficou a encarar a lâmina de sua espada. – A Tessaiga realmente precisa de sangue youkai para se transformar. Mas só porque estou na forma humana, não quer dizer que tenha perdido a parte youkai dentro de mim. – Sesshoumaru surpreendeu-se ao notar que aquela espada nas mãos de seu meio-irmão pulsava. – Durante todos estes anos, eu fiquei tentando descobrir o verdadeiro significado dessa espada que o nosso pai me deixou como herança. Apesar da aparência que tenho agora, o meu espírito não mudou. E ela é a parte que completa o meu espírito...

Um discreto brilho percorreu a lâmina da espada, como uma onda e a envolveu. Em seguida, ela transformou-se, assumindo sua forma de canino. Os cinco youkais estremeceram um pouco, mas mantiveram suas posições. Sesshoumaru estava preso em seu campo de energia e a cabeça dele valeria muito.

De uma única vez, Inu-Yasha cortou o ar habilmente, gerando faixas de energia luminosas que acertaram dois dos cincos youkais, o que fez com que a barreira de energia fosse desfeita. Sesshoumaru permaneceu onde estava, com cara de poucos amigos. Era difícil acreditar no que acabara de ver, ainda mais naquela situação. Ele, ajudado pelo meio-irmão na forma humana. "Como ele conseguiu usar a Tessaiga nessa forma?" Mas sua atenção tomou outra direção atrás de si, aquela na qual corriam os três youkais remanescentes do golpe. Mas eles correram apenas até serem atingidos pelo chicote certeiro de Sesshoumaru, que acabou cortando-os ao meio.

– Você continua sutil como sempre, Sesshoumaru...

– E você continua insolente como sempre, Inu-Yasha. – Voltou sua atenção para a menina que se escondia com Shippou atrás da árvore e que a tudo assistia atentamente. – Hikari. – Chamou ele.

A menina correu em sua direção imediatamente, abraçando-lhe a perna. Ele pôde então notar a bandagem improvisada no braço dela, comparando o tecido com o que notou estar faltando na manga do quimono de Inu-Yasha. Encarou o meio-irmão.

– Não precisa agradecer. – Ironizou o hanyou. – Sei que não é do seu feitio. – Guardou sua espada e olhou com mais atenção os ferimentos de Sesshoumaru. "Ele se faz de durão, mas esses ferimentos estão feios." – Você está parecendo um retalho. Por que não vem comigo para se cuidar? – Perguntou Inu-Yasha, retomando a trilha que o estaria levando de volta ao vilarejo antes daquela confusão.

– Eu não preciso dos seus favores, Inu-Yasha.

Sesshoumaru fez menção de sair, mas estancou ao escutar Inu-Yasha.

– Na verdade, estou tentando pagar um favor que você me fez há muito tempo atrás. E, além do mais, sua filha está com um ferimento feio no braço. Vou pedir que cuidem bem dela no vilarejo.

O youkai virou-se e encarou o irmão de forma dura, mas resignada. Ele já havia perdido muito sangue e outra emboscada como aquela poderia custar a vida de Hikari. Mas nada disse, apenas afirmou com a cabeça e seguiu pelo mesmo caminho que o hanyou e o pequeno youkai raposa.

A caminhada pela trilha seguiu-se silenciosa e, ao mesmo tempo, inquieta. Sesshoumaru vez por outra arrancava de seu corpo algum pedaço de flecha, o que deixava a menina assustada. E, apesar da ausência de conversa durante o caminho, ao adentrarem o vilarejo o silêncio foi desfeito. Inu-Yasha era conhecido no lugar, mas o que dizer daquele youkai ensangüentado e daquela menina que o acompanhava, agarrada a sua perna?

– Não se preocupem, ele não vai machucar nenhum de vocês! – Percebendo a estranheza das pessoas, Inu-Yasha procurou entre elas um rosto conhecido. E encontrou. – Massaro!

Um rapaz sorridente, de uns quarenta e poucos anos se destacou da multidão e foi ao encontro de Inu-Yasha cumprimenta-lo.

– Inu-Yasha! Shippou! Que bom que chegaram a tempo! Meu pai está esperando por vocês...

– Pensei que ele já tivesse...

– Não, ainda não, mas não lhe resta muito tempo. Ele rezou muito para que vocês pudessem se falar uma última vez.

– Certo. Onde ele está?

– Eu levarei vocês até ele. – Olhou para Sesshoumaru. – Quem é esse?

– Ah... Massaro, esse é o meu meio-irmão, Sesshoumaru. Preciso que dê a ele um lugar calmo por aqui para que ele e a filha dele possam se recuperar.

– Tudo bem. Se está com você, não há problema. – Sorriu e gritou para a multidão. – Senji! Hiroshi! – Dois rapazes, um pouco mais novos que Massaro se destacaram. – Mostrem ao irmão do Inu-Yasha aquela minha cabana que está desocupada.

– Certo, mano! – Afirmou Hiroshi.

Sesshoumaru não gostava nenhum pouco daquela situação, mas o ferimento no braço de Hikari estava sangrando novamente, talvez por causa da caminhada. E ela parecia bem cansada.

– Inu-Yasha... – Chamou Sesshoumaru, atraindo a atenção de seu irmão. – Depois temos muito o que conversar.

– Com certeza...

Sesshoumaru retirou-se com sua filha, seguindo os irmãos mais novos de Massaro, enquanto o próprio Massaro mostrava ao hanyou o local onde se encontrava o pai dele, Miroku. Às portas da velha cabana, Inu-Yasha estava apreensivo em entrar. Encontrar o amigo moribundo não seria algo fácil de se fazer. Despedidas nunca o são. As imagens do funeral de Sango ainda estavam frescas em sua mente, apesar de ter acontecido tantos anos antes.

– Seus irmãos estão bem grandinhos, Massaro...

– Estão sim, não é mesmo... – Concordou ele, com um sorriso sem graça. – E apesar disso, estão terríveis com as garotas. Não sei como vão conseguir firmar uma família desse jeito...

– É, acho que sei a quem eles puxaram... – Retribuiu o sorriso e respirou profundamente. Não havia mais porque adiar o encontro. Resolveu entrar na cabana, sendo seguido por Shippou.

Lá dentro, trajada de sacerdotisa, uma bela moça trocava uma bandagem úmida sobre a testa de um velho monge, deitado sobre um futon. O local era iluminado por velas, vária delas. Inu-Yasha logo reconheceu a moça, era Kansha, a filha mais nova de Miroku. Provavelmente a filha mais velha e gêmea de Massaro, Megumi, estaria no templo.

Ao por os olhos no hanyou, o velho monge teve o olhar repleto por lágrimas e fez um esforço para sentar-se.

– Senhor, meu pai, não deviria se esforçar desse jeito...

– Eu estou bem, querida. Por favor, deixe-me a sós com nossos amigos.

– Sim senhor... – A moça retirou-se e ao passar por Inu-Yasha, sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido. – Que bom que você voltou a tempo, Inu-Yasha...

Ele apenas afirmou com a cabeça para ela, que se retirou de vez. Shippou correu e abraçou Miroku, enquanto Inu-Yasha sentava-se silenciosamente ao lado deles dois. Nos minutos seguintes, conversaram sobre amenidades, apenas pondo a conversa em dia, sorvendo um delicioso chá que Kansha havia preparado poucos instantes antes da chegada do hanyou. Parecia que ela havia adivinhado de que ele chegaria naquele exato momento.

– Ela é realmente espantosa, tem muito da mãe dela... – Comentou o monge, com um ar saudoso.

– Hum? – Inicialmente, Inu-Yasha não entendeu porque aquela súbita mudança de assunto. – Está falando de Kansha, Miroku? Megumi é muita mais parecida com a Sango do que ela. Ela lembra muito mais você...

– Megumi... Megumi me disse que lhe pediu algo muito difícil de conseguir, mas que ajudaria a proteger o vilarejo e aquele maldito objeto.

– É, não foi fácil, mas eu trouxe o que ela pediu. Onde ela está?

– No mesmo lugar de sempre, enfiada naquele templo, orando, protegendo e purificando aquela coisa... – Havia um certo ressentimento na voz de Miroku.

– Shippou, pode nos deixar um pouco a sós? Aproveite e entregue isso a Megumi no templo. – Disse Inu-Yasha, entregando um pacote ao pequeno youkai.

– Certo! Até logo, Miroku. – E saiu da cabana com o pacote.

– Até logo, Shippou... – Colocou a cuia onde bebia o chá no chão ao lado. – Ele vai ficar muito forte, Inu-Yasha.

– Sim, eu sei. E irá proteger o restante de sua família quando eu não estiver mais por perto.

– Não diga uma coisa dessas. Você ainda tem muito tempo pela frente. Eu já não posso dizer o mesmo.

– Miroku...

– Não, tudo bem. Eu estava ansioso por este momento. Só que ultimamente, eu tenho tido muito medo.

– Medo? Do quê?

– Medo de não ser bom o suficiente para estar com ela do outro lado. Você sabe, Inu-Yasha, eu nunca fui santo. Mas Sango me colocou no caminho certo, depois de um tempo... Mas mesmo assim, eu...

– Hei, não fique desse jeito! Se não quiserem te aceitar lá em cima, você volta e fala comigo que eu vou lá pessoalmente dar uma boa surra nos porteiros!

Inu-Yasha falou isso com tanta certeza que, por um momento, Miroku se convenceu de que o amigo falava a sério. Por um instante, viu o inocente amigo de tempos atrás, dos seus dias de juventude. Acabou por rir alto, com gosto, como não fazia há muito tempo.

– Qual é a graça? – Perguntou Inu-Yasha, cruzando os braços.

– Me desculpe, mas é que não pude me conter... – Interrompeu seu riso e encarou sério o hanyou. – Você irá protege-los quando eu me for, não irá? Meus filhos, Inu-Yasha, por favor, não deixe que aquela coisa maligna atraia o mal para perto deles.

– Pode deixar, Miroku... Eu não vou permitir que nada de mal aconteça a eles.

– Obrigado, meu bom e velho amigo...

Os dois sorriram e ficaram se encarando mutuamente alguns instantes. Então Miroku pegou novamente sua bebida e sorveu mais gole.

– Quando eu falei de Kansha, eu me referia ao que está por dentro, Inu-Yasha. Fora que ela tem uma percepção extraordinária. Sabe o que ela me disse pouco antes de vocês entrarem? Que estava preparando um chá do jeito que você gostava para que você tomasse ao chegar. E no momento seguinte você entra por aquela porta... Não é fantástico?

– Sim, ela sempre teve isso desde pequena.

– Ela é a lembrança mais doce que tenho da minha Sango... – Por um instante, Miroku ficou parado fitando o conteúdo de sua bebida, mas parecia não ver o que tinha em mãos. Era como se sua mente houvesse sido transportada para um outro lugar, uma outra época. – Jamais conheci uma mulher tão forte e corajosa como ela. Mesmo ferida e grávida de Kansha, ela teve forças para lutar, derrotar aquele maldito youkai e dar à luz a nossa filha...

– Eu sinto muito, Miroku, por não estar aqui para ajudar.

– Tudo bem. Talvez as coisas tivessem que ser da forma como aconteceram. Mas acho que se não fosse pelos meus filhos, eu não sei o que teria feito a mim mesmo. Por isso dei esse nome a Kansha (x), porque sou eternamente grato à mãe dela por ter me tornado o homem que sou hoje. – Parou, olhando para o nada.

– Acho que está na hora de você descansar um pouco.

– Eu? Não se preocupe, eu estou bem. E estou preparado. Massaro já está na liderança do vilarejo, não tenho com o que me preocupar. – Soltou uma risada meio senil. – Eu jamais vou saber o que aquelas duas conversaram...

– Duas? Quem? "Acho que ele vai começar com a história da velha Kaede de novo..."

De vez em quando, Miroku se deixava levar pelo passado e delirar em meios a suas lembranças. Isso estava ficando cada vez mais freqüente e a paciência nunca fora o forte de Inu-Yasha. Mas naquela noite, ele não se sentia incomodado em ficar escutando, talvez pela centésima vez, as memórias do amigo.

– Quando nos casamos ela queria muito ter filhos, mas não conseguia. Isso estava acabando emocionalmente com ela. Na noite em que a senhora Kaede morreu, as duas ficaram durante horas naquela velha cabana conversando. Nunca mais vou esquecer a forma como ela entrou por aquela porta e disse "A senhora Kaede está morta..." E logo em seguida, antes que eu pudesse dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa, me abraçou e me beijou. Eu sei que foi naquela noite que Massaro e Megumi foram concebidos... – O monge fez uma breve pausa, parecia estar meio que perdido em suas lembranças.

Aproveitando o ensejo, Inu-Yasha lembrou-se da novidade que não podia deixar de contar ao amigo.

– Você não vai acreditar em quem eu encontrei no caminho de volta...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

O cheiro de fumaça atraiu Sesshoumaru para fora da cabana onde se encontrava. Notou ao longe uma pira funerária cercada por uma multidão chorosa. Lembrou-se de algo que um daqueles dois rapazes dissera: "Vamos voltar logo. Acho que o papai não passa desta noite..." Provavelmente era o que ele estava vendo. A cremação do corpo do pai daqueles dois rapazes e depois haveria o enterro dos restos mortais.

– Como os humanos são patéticos em seus rituais... – Sussurrou ele para si mesmo, enquanto voltava sua atenção para o interior da cabana e para a pequena e adormecida Hikari. "Rin..."

**_-x-x-x-x-x- FlashBack -x-x-x-x-x-_**

– Senhor Sesshoumaru! – Exclamou a moça alegremente. – Veja o que eu peguei!

Rin exibia com orgulho um par de peixes que havia conseguido pegar com sua lança de pesca. Sesshoumaru permanecia deitado sobre um lado do corpo, com um olhar meio entediado para a direção dela. Jyaken cochilava profundamente mais à frente.

– Você nunca se cansa de comer essas coisas inúteis, Rin? – Perguntou ele.

– Como assim inúteis? Peixes possuem muitos nutrientes... O senhor não vai querer comer nada?

– Eu não como esse tipo de comida, você sabe disso...

– Sim, eu sei, mas... – Ficou meio que procurando as palavras certas. – Eu nunca vi o senhor comer... Que tipo de comida o senhor gosta? É só me falar que eu vou buscar para o senhor se estiver com fome!

Agora sim ele achou a situação divertida, tamanha era a inocência da jovem diante de si.

– Rin, você não vai querer ir buscar a comida que eu costumo comer...

– Mas é claro que vou sim! – Ela saiu correndo de dentro do riacho e colocou os peixes dentro de um cestinho que ela mesma fizera a partir de vinhas. Ajeitou a barra do quimono azul que havia enrolado para entrar no riacho e sentou-se sobre os joelhos diante de Sesshoumaru, encarando-o. – É só me dizer o que é que eu trago para o senhor!

– Eu já disse... Você não vai querer buscar... – Sentou-se sobre o corpo. A situação deixou de ser divertida para se tornar um tanto desconfortável. Ele jamais havia confessado a ela e provavelmente ela entraria em pânico, no mínimo. – Deixe de bobagens e vá comer o seu peixe. – Notou um ar choroso na moça. – O que foi agora?

– O senhor não confia em mim...

– Eu não confio em ninguém.

Ela parou boquiaberta, olhando para ele incredulamente. Deu um profundo respirar seguido de um soluço baixo.

– Rin, não faça isso... Você não é mais criança.

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas e ela escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, aos soluços. Ela poderia não ser mais uma criança depois de onze anos, mas chorava como uma. Vê-la chorar daquele jeito o deixava mais desconfortável ainda.

– Tudo bem... Se você quer tanto assim...

Ela rapidamente ergueu o rosto, inchado e vermelho por causa do choro, mas sorridente ao mesmo tempo. "Que menina estranha..." Pensou ele consigo mesmo.

– Me diga, senhor Sesshoumaru. O que o senhor quer que eu vá buscar para o senhor comer?

O sorriso do rosto dela se desfez com a resposta dele.

– Carne humana, de preferência fresca.

Ele sequer olhou para ela quando disse a frase. Ficou esperando algo como um grito e depois vê-la sair correndo em direção a mata para nunca mais aparecer na frente dele. Mas, após um minuto ou dois, ela permanecia estranhamente em silêncio, olhando para ele, sem qualquer expressão no rosto.

– Diga qualquer coisa! Ou vou achar que você morreu e vou acabar comendo você para evitar o desperdício de comida!

Ele falou seriamente, mas para sua surpresa, ela riu.

– Senhor Sesshoumaru... Eu sou muito magrinha para o senhor comer, não vai ficar bem alimentado. – Disse ela, ainda sorridente.

– Você não está com medo ou nojo?

– Eu deveria? – Perguntou-lhe ela, com um olhar de curiosa. Depois ela voltou o olhar para o cestinho de peixes. – Sabe, eu provavelmente não vou estar por perto quando o senhor estiver comendo, mas não é por causa disso que eu teria medo do senhor.

– Rin, eu mato pessoas e me alimento de seus corpos. Isso não assusta você?

– É assustador sim, mas... – Pegou o cestinho e o colocou no colo, alisando um dos peixes. – Esses peixinhos estavam vivos até alguns minutos atrás... Eu tive que matá-los para comer e ficar viva...

– Rin...

– Acho que é isso o que chamam de cadeia alimentar, não é? Os mais fortes sobrevivem comendo os mais fracos. – Levantou o olhar e o encarou. – Mas o senhor se incomoda se continuar pegando a sua comida sem a minha presença?

– Não, eu não queria mesmo que fosse buscar.

Ela sorriu, colocou o cestinho no chão novamente e o abraçou. Ele foi pego tão de surpresa que sequer teve tempo de escapar.

– Rin, o que pensa que está fazendo? Você sabe...

– O senhor me vê como comida? – Perguntou ela, interrompendo-o, com um tom de voz sussurrado e triste.

Ela era humana, fraca, não tinha serventia nenhuma. Provavelmente tão inútil quanto o seu meio-irmão. Ele sequer sabia porque permitia que ela o acompanhasse. Ela era barulhenta e sempre costumava ter esses arroubos de demonstração de afeto, coisa que ele particularmente evitava. Mas, apesar disso tudo, apesar de todo o desprezo que ele tinha pelos humanos, ela lhe passava alguma coisa muito boa, algo que ele não sabia explicar exatamente o que era. Naquele momento, ele se sentiu compelido a fazer o que nunca havia lhe passado pela cabeça fazer. Retribuir um abraço. O caloroso e doce abraço dela.

– Não... – Foi o que ele lhe sussurrou.

**_-x-x-x-x-x- Fim do FlashBack -x-x-x-x-x-_**

– Está perdido nos seus pensamentos, Sesshoumaru?

Ele fechou o semblante e encarou o hanyou. Inu-Yasha, por sua vez, deu mais uma olhada na menina. Dessa vez podia vez com clareza os traços dela. Era uma cópia fiel do pai, não fosse pelo sexo.

– O que você tanto olha, Inu-Yasha? Perdeu alguma coisa?

– Não, eu só estava vendo como essa menina é parecida com você. Mas também, só poderia, afinal é sua filha, não é?

– Hunf! – Virou o rosto e cruzou os braços. – Você veio aqui só para ter essa certeza? Por acaso não deveria estar naquele funeral?

– Eu já fiz o que tinha que fazer. Massaro já assumiu a situação agora. Só tem algo que me deixa curioso em toda essa sua história... – Sentiu Sesshoumaru olhar para ele de rabo de olho. – A mãe da menina... Quem é? E onde estão Jyaken e aquela garotinha que andava com você?

Sesshoumaru descruzou os braços e um lampejo de tristeza passou por seu rosto. Certificou-se novamente de que a menina dormia e saiu caminhando em direção à árvore onde Inu-Yasha fora lacrado há cem anos atrás. Sentados aos pés da frondosa árvore, Sesshoumaru voltou a encarar seu irmão.

– Por que viemos até aqui, Sesshoumaru?

– Não quero que Hikari nos escute... Ela ainda é muito jovem para entender.

– Entender o quê? Que ela é uma hanyou?

– Então você percebeu...

– Só se tivessem arrancado o meu nariz para que eu não percebesse o cheiro dela. Ela cheira como você, mas também tem sangue humano correndo nas veias dela. O que aconteceu com aquele discurso "Eu não tolero humanos..." Eu sabia que você iria perpetuar a sua 'linhagem', mas jamais imaginei que...

– A garotinha que andava comigo se chamava Rin, ela é a mãe de Hikari. – Interrompeu Sesshoumaru bruscamente. – Ela e Jyaken morreram há muito tempo atrás tentando proteger o bebê.

Por um instante Inu-Yasha ficou boquiaberto com o que acabara de escutar e levou cerca de um minuto ou dois para assimilar a informação. Mas como sempre acontecia nesse tipo de situação, ele se atropelou nas palavras.

– Sesshoumaru, ela era só uma criancinha...

– Não seja ridículo, Inu-Yasha! Aquela criança cresceu...

– Ah, entendi... "Que mancada a minha..." Bem, o que aconteceu?

– Por que tanto interesse nessa história?

– Ora, você quer saber sobre a Tessaiga, não quer? – Os dois se entreolharam. – Você me conta o que eu quero saber e eu conto o que você quer saber. Ponto final!

– Hum... Naraku... – Inu-Yasha arregalou os olhos. – Aquele maldito devorou Jyaken e Rin na tentativa de absorver a energia da minha filha. Me ludibriou com um kugutsu e quando descobri a armadilha era tarde demais...

– Sesshoumaru...

_**-x-x-x-x-x- FlashBack -x-x-x-x-x-**_

– AAAHHHH!!!!

– Acalme-se, senhorita Rin... Tudo vai dar certo!

– Eu estou sentindo muita dor, senhor Jyaken! Não me diga para ficar calma! – Novamente Rin contorceu-se devido à dor causada por outra contração. – Senhor Jyaken, faça alguma coisa!!! – Sem perceber, acabou por segurar no braço esquerdo de Jyaken e apertou-o com toda a força que pôde.

– Iaaiii!!! Eu não sou parteira, senhorita Rin! – Olhou ao redor e localizou o seu Jintoujou (x). – Aqui, morda isso...

Ele colocou a ponta do bastão na boca da jovem, que o mordeu com toda força. "Jamais imaginei que pudesse doer tanto colocar um filho no mundo... Se eu soubesse antes, eu..." Seus pensamentos foram cortados por mais uma contração, seguida por fim do rompimento da bolsa. Ofegante, ela sentiu-se aliviada, pois agora sabia que não faltaria muito para que a criança nascesse. Voltou seu olhar para o teto da rústica cabana, procurando no que prender a atenção. Era um local ermo, no meio da floresta, que Sesshoumaru improvisara para que ela tivesse o bebê. O youkai, por sua vez, permanecia do lado de fora, vigiando o local. O cheiro do sangue do parto poderia atrair algumas visitas indesejáveis.

A cabana ficava às margens de uma nascente, assim teriam água fresca sempre que precisassem. Sesshoumaru permanecia sentado sobre uma pedra próxima ao pequeno córrego formado pela nascente. Vez por outra, voltava o olhar para a cabana, enquanto pacientemente aguardava escutar o choro daquela criança, ao invés dos gritos de Rin. Aun permanecia deitado sobre a relva, ao lado de seu mestre, também esperando. Viu Jyaken sair apressado da cabana com um balde, pegar um pouco de água no córrego e retornar correndo para o local, após escutar novamente outro grito de Rin. "Quanta gritaria por causa de uma criança..." Não fazia muito tempo que Rin havia começado o trabalho de parto, mas a paciência do youkai já estava por findar. "Por que não nasce logo?" Levantou-se da pedra e ficou a olhar em volta do local, seguido atentamente pelos olhos de Aun.

O sol estava se pondo, teriam que passar a noite naquele lugar. Mais um dia naquele lugar. Nas últimas semanas, Rin se cansava facilmente das andanças e eles costumavam acampar por muito mais tempo do que ele desejava. Aquela já seria a quarta noite naquele lugar. Um som invadiu seus ouvidos e ele olhou satisfeito para a cabana; era o choro de uma criança. Dirigiu-se calmamente até a porta e parou diante dela. Jyaken saiu novamente apressado e acabou por esbarrar nas pernas de seu mestre. Ele estava carregando os lençóis sujos de sangue para joga-los no córrego e desfazer o cheiro de sangue do ar.

– Perdão, senhor Sesshoumaru!

– O que é, Jyaken?

– Hã?

– A criança... O que é?

Antes que Jyaken pudesse abrir a boca, a voz de Rin se fez soar do interior da cabana. Era uma voz cansada, mas determinada.

– Se deseja tanto saber, então venha se certificar.

Sesshoumaru deu um sorriso convencido para si mesmo. "Tão geniosa como sempre..." Ignorando o servo caído no chão, ele entrou. O local estava iluminado por uma meia-dúzia de velas espalhadas pelos cantos. Um fogareiro no centro mantinha a água fervida. Nos fundos do lugar, deitada sobre um futon que Jyaken havia roubado – assim como tudo o mais na casa – de um vilarejo próximo, estava Rin com o bebê envolto em uma manta amarela nos braços, aos berros. Ela o encarou e sorriu, com um jeito doce e até meio infantil. Infantil talvez por causa do jeito como ela prendera o cabelo com aquelas fitas de seda branca: em duas partes separadas, como marias-chiquinhas. Ela parecia cansada, mas, apesar disso, havia também muita alegria em seu rosto jovem. Após tantos anos juntos, ele nunca vira tanta alegria no rosto dela como agora. Nem mesmo as marcas dos doze anos que se passaram desde que se encontraram pela primeira vez poderiam diminuir aquele sorriso.

– É uma menina, meu senhor Sesshoumaru...

De fato, para ele pouco importava o sexo do bebê. O que lhe importava era que era sangue do seu próprio sangue, carne da sua carne, gerada pela mulher que o fez olhar com outros olhos para a humanidade. A mulher com quem ele muito se importava.

– Deixe-me vê-la...

Ele sentou-se ao lado de Rin e segurou a menina. Apesar de ser a primeira vez que segurava uma criança tão pequena, era como se seu instinto o orientasse de como faze-lo. E com o único braço que possuía, aconchegou a criança em seu peito. E como que reconhecendo nele algo muito confortador e familiar, o bebê cessou o choro.

– Ela precisa de um nome. Como vamos chamá-la, meu senhor?

– Ela é tão branca... Hikari (x), é como vamos chamá-la...

– É um lindo nome...

Rin encostou-se ao lado dele com um doce sorriso, enquanto fitava sua filha nos braços do ser que ela tanto amava. Mas foram poucos os instantes de tranqüilidade. Ele levantou-se olhando desconfiado para a porta e com todos os sentidos em alerta.

– Meu senhor Sesshoumaru, o que foi?

Ele abaixou-se sem tirar os olhos da porta e devolveu o bebê a Rin.

– Não saia daqui, a não ser que eu mande.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e agarrou seu pequeno tesouro, enquanto ele sacava a Toukijin. Caminhou lentamente na direção da entrava do cômodo com a espada em punho. Um ruído chamou-lhe a atenção e ele saltou para trás no exato momento em que um tentáculo gigante atravessou a cabana de uma ponta a outra, escapando do golpe. Com a mesma agilidade, desceu sua espada sobre o tentáculo, cortando-o em dois. Parte do telhado desabou, era uma estrutura muito frágil. Ele ouviu o grito de Rin e correu na direção dela, segurando o teto e impedindo que ela fosse soterrada. Ela estava assustava, mas mantinha-se firme, por causa do bebê.

– Rin, saia agora e fuja em Aun!

– Sim!

Ela levantou-se cambaleante e sentiu o fôlego escapar por causa das dores que ainda sentia. Reuniu todas as forças que podia encontrar dentro de si mesma e saiu do que sobrara da cabana. Lá fora, viu um emanharado de tentáculos presos a um misto de youkais com uma cabeça humana que, de alguma forma, lhe parecia muito familiar.

– O filho de Sesshoumaru... – Disse o youkai com um sorriso maldoso no rosto.

Ela apertou ainda mais Hikari contra o peito e olhou na direção de onde Sesshoumaru havia ficado. Foi quando viu um dos tentáculos descer sobre ele, que ainda segurava o teto da cabana.

– Sesshoumaru!

Uma nuvem de poeira levantou-se alta e Rin deu um passo ou dois até escutar o choro do bebê em seus braços. "Tenho que tirar Hikari daqui!" Olhou ao redor e viu Aun segurando um dos tentáculos com uma de suas bocas, enquanto a outra cuspia fogo sobre outro. Também notou o Jintoujou caído no chão, mas não havia nenhum sinal de Jyaken. Então um estrondo atrás dela lhe chamou a atenção. O tentáculo que fazia força sobre os restos da cabana foi feito em pedaços que foram lançados ao ar e dos destroços surgiu Sesshoumaru, com um olhar furioso. Ele reconheceu imediatamente o youkai a sua frente.

– Naraku!

– Humm... Sesshoumaru... Vejo que continua tão forte quanto antes... Que bela aquisição seria ter você no meu corpo. E, é claro, o seu filho também...

– Não se atreva... – Sesshoumaru moveu-se rapidamente, pondo-se entre Rin e Naraku. – Não vou permitir que toque em um único fio de cabelo deles.

– Eu já peguei um deles, não sentiu falta de ninguém? – Perguntou Naraku, rindo em seguida.

Só então ele se deu conta do sumiço de Jyaken. Olhou inquisidor para Rin, que apenas deu de ombros e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Varreu rapidamente o local com o olhar e pôde identificar o chapéu do fiel servo caído perdido, próximo ao córrego.

– Ele estava delicioso... Uma pena que ele não tivesse muito o que acrescentar em poder. – Escarneceu Naraku.

– Seu... Seu... Maldito...

Sesshoumaru partiu para o ataque com a Toukijin em punho. Rin tratou de pegar o Jintoujou e afastou-se um pouco da luta. Só teve tempo de ver Aun ser jogado contra uma árvore por um dos tentáculos de Naraku. Imediatamente ela correu até ele, que tratou de se levantar e impor-se entre ela e a luta que acontecia mais adiante, protegendo-a. Sesshoumaru dava golpes certeiros com sua espada, atravessando o corpo de Naraku e podando-o como se fosse uma erva-daninha.

– Droga! – Blasfemou Naraku, tentando se retirar do campo de batalha. – Eu vou voltar, isso eu prometo.

– Não se eu acabar com você primeiro! "Não posso perder essa chance e deixa-lo escapar..."

Naraku arrastou-se para dentro da floresta, seguido por Sesshoumaru bem em seu encalço. Ele aplicava tanta força nos golpes que dava com sua espada, que chegava a derrubar fileiras de árvores inteiras. A cada golpe, arrancava um pedaço do corpo de sua presa. Por fim, acertou a base do corpo e Naraku caiu ao chão, mas antes que pudesse tocar o solo, Sesshoumaru avançou rapidamente contra ele e deu-lhe um golpe certeiro na cabeça, de cima para baixo, cortando-o em dois. Foi então que algo estranho aconteceu, uma luz saiu do corpo partido de Naraku e logo ele se desfez em pedaços. Do meio daqueles pedaços surgiu um pequeno objeto envolto por um pedaço de cabelo.

– Mas o que é isso? – Perguntou-se Sesshoumaru.

O objeto partiu-se ao meio e o silêncio tomou conta do local. "Isso foi muito fácil... Fácil demais..." A brisa noturna soprou um cheiro familiar que lhe invadiu os sentidos. "Rin!" Voltou sua atenção para a direção pela qual viera e partiu em disparada. Sentia o cheiro do sangue dela, muito sangue.

Ao retornar aos destroços do acampamento deparou-se com o seu maior temor. Um enorme youkai, talvez enviado por Naraku e que estivera a espreita, estava ao centro de toda a destruição. Tinha as mãos e a boca banhadas em sangue. Aos pés do monstro estava um pedaço de tecido amarelo, rasgado e ensangüentado. Então ele sentiu seu sangue frio ferver ao notar a fita de cabelos de Rin escapar pelo canto da boca do youkai, enquanto ele terminava de mastigar e engolir algo. Ou seria alguém?

Sesshoumaru avançou insano na direção do youkai e o retalhou apenas com suas próprias garras venenosas. Ao tombar o youkai, ele pôde ver, não muito afastado, o Jintoujou caído novamente ao chão, mas dessa vez, havia um detalhe macabro. Ainda agarrado a ele estava uma mão humana. Uma mão que havia sido separada de seu corpo a dentadas. Ele perdeu o sentido da visão e caiu de joelhos, olhando para o nada. Uma lágrima quente escorreu pelo canto dos olhos. Tamanha fúria tomou conta de seu ser, que ele já não era mais capaz de controlar-se. Seus olhos tornaram-se vermelhos e seus caninos se projetaram boca afora. Suas garras aumentaram de tamanho e uma energia tempestuosa começou a emanar de seu corpo. O que mais lhe doía era saber que jamais poderia traze-las de volta com a Tenseiga, uma vez que seus corpos haviam sido destruídos.

– RIN!!! HIKARI!!!

Aun, que até então estivera encolhido e quieto em um canto, levantou a cabeça e soltou um rugido, chamando a atenção de Sesshoumaru. Ele voltou-se para o servo dragão e o encarou, com a baba venenosa escorrendo pelo canto da boca.

– Você!... Por que permaneceu parado e não fez nada?!

O servo permaneceu quieto, olhando-o com uma curiosidade quase inocente. Isso enervou ainda mais Sesshoumaru, que ergueu suas garras para dar o golpe final no dragão. Foi quando um som o trouxe de volta a razão. O som do choro de um bebê.

"Hikari..."

Aos poucos foi saindo de sua forma monstruosa, enquanto tentava localizar com a audição de onde vinha o choro. Para sua surpresa, Aun levantou-se e revelou o bem mais precioso que ele aquecia e protegia com seu próprio corpo: a filha de seu mestre. Sesshoumaru caminhou ainda incrédulo até o bebê desnudo e o pegou no colo. Havia sangue sobre o corpo da criança e ele tratou de se certificar de que ela não estivesse ferida. Mas o sangue sobre ela era o sangue de Rin; o bebê estava ileso. Ele aninhou a menina contra o peito e respirou aliviado. Observou então o servo dragão aproximar-se do Jintoujou e soltar lamurias pela morte da jovem senhora. Parecia até estar chorando por ela. Algo que, por enquanto, ele próprio não poderia se dar ao luxo de fazer. A luta e o cheiro absurdo de sangue espalhado pelo local logo atrairiam mais youkais e talvez até soldados humanos curiosos com o que acontecera. Deveria sair dali o quanto antes.

"Hikari, minha prioridade agora é você..."

_**-x-x-x-x-x- Fim do FlashBack -x-x-x-x-x-**_

Inu-Yasha permaneceu quieto por alguns instantes. O relato de Sesshoumaru lhe trouxera dolorosas lembranças.

– Eu jamais deveria tê-la deixado sozinha...

– Você não tinha como adivinhar, Sesshoumaru... – Surpreendeu-se com o olhar irado que o irmão lançou sobre ele.

– Por que não me disse que aquele demônio ainda estava vivo?

– Porque eu também pensava que ele estivesse morto. De qualquer forma, você desapareceu sem deixar destino. Mesmo que eu soubesse, como poderia avisa-lo?

Sesshoumaru respirou profundamente, resignado. Ele próprio havia escolhido permanecer isolado, mas talvez essa escolha tenha custado a vida de Rin. Não havia ninguém mais a culpar além dele mesmo.

– Ei, onde está aquele seu dragão?

– Aquela não foi a última emboscada que Naraku preparou. Várias outras se seguiram e, a cerca de um mês, Aun foi devorado por aquele monstro. A luta que você viu naquela clareira essa noite também foi obra de Naraku. Ele nunca faz o trabalho sujo. Alicia outras criaturas, humanos ou youkais, com promessas de poder e riqueza.

– A ganância pelo poder corrompe qualquer ser... – Sentiu Sesshoumaru olha-lo com jeito de quem já havia terminado o que tinha para dizer. Sabia que havia chegado a sua vez de falar. – O que você quer saber?

– Como a Tessaiga pôde obedecer você nessa forma humana?

– A energia de que ela precisa para se transformar, a minha energia de youkai, está contida em meu espírito, Sesshoumaru. Estando na forma humana ou na forma de hanyou, o meu espírito continua sendo o mesmo. E por isso, eu consigo usa-la. Mas para fazer isso na forma humana, eu utilizo muito mais energia. É muito mais desgastante.

– Humm... Há quanto tempo?

– Descobri poucos anos após a última vez que nos vimos. No começo era difícil quando estava na forma humana; eu só tinha uma chance por mês para praticar. Levou tempo, mas eu consegui domina-la.

Sesshoumaru permaneceu em silencio por alguns instantes. Depois se levantou e seguiu na direção de volta à cabana onde havia deixado Hikari.

– Vamos voltar, não é seguro deixa-la sozinha por tanto tempo.

Inu-Yasha levantou-se e ficou parado por um tempo olhando o irmão afastar-se lentamente. "Eu sei o que ele quer..." Sesshoumaru parou e voltou seu olhar um tanto impaciente para ele.

– O que foi, Inu-Yasha?

– A Jóia Shikon... Essa é a razão pela qual Naraku está tão ansioso para obter o seu poder, Sesshoumaru. Porque ele perdeu todos os fragmentos que tinha. A Jóia foi reunificada e é mantida aqui, neste vilarejo, protegida pelos filhos do monge morto naquela pira funerária que você viu há pouco. Nenhum youkai ousa se aproximar deste lugar por causa do poder espiritual aqui contido. Somente aqueles que possuem permissão podem entrar, como eu e Shippou. Você e Hikari estavam comigo, logo o seu acesso também foi liberado.

– Eu não pretendo permanecer por muito mais tempo além do necessário...

– Se ele voltou a se mostrar, é certo de que logo virá atrás da Jóia, Sesshoumaru... Pois você não estaria mais zanzando por aí. – Agora ele havia entendido o que Inu-Yasha estava tentando lhe dizer. Seria muito mais fácil obter sua vingança aguardando tranqüilamente naquele lugar que Naraku viesse até ele. – E, além do mais, mais pessoas poderiam ajuda-lo a proteger Hikari...

– A quem você se refere, Inu-Yasha? Você?

– É... Eu mesmo.

– Eu não preciso da sua ajuda par cuidar da minha própria filha.

– Como eu disse antes, estou tentando pagar o favor que me fez no passado...

– Por falar nisso, eu não me lembro de ter visto aquela humana perto de você... – Interrompeu Sesshoumaru.

– Não, ela realmente não está mais por aqui.

– Você a matou de novo? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru, com um sorriso maldoso no rosto.

– Não, eu não... – O hanyou mantinha-se cabisbaixo.

– Ah, é claro... Os humanos envelhecem muito mais rápido do que nós. Fico tentando imaginar a sua cara patética no enterro dela. Mas, não se preocupe, Inu-Yasha, você envelhece um pouco mais rápido do que um youkai puro como eu, então você também terá a pele enrugada e morrerá. Assim como ela.

– Eu... – Estava tentando se segurar para não pular em cima de Sesshoumaru, mas o tom de escárnio na voz dele estava testando os limites da pouca paciência que aprendera a ter nos últimos anos. – Eu não a vi envelhecer, Sesshoumaru...

– Como é?

– Isso não importa agora. – Ergueu o olhar e o encarou. – O que importa é que eu tenho uma dívida com você. Talvez eu nunca consiga pagá-la, mas eu posso tentar protegendo Hikari. Acredite em mim quando digo: não há lugar mais seguro para a sua filha do que aqui, neste vilarejo.

A idéia lhe soou desagradável por alguns momentos, mas, se não tivesse que se preocupar com Hikari, teria mais liberdade para vingar a morte de Rin. Decidido, ele encarou o irmão e assentiu com a cabeça.

"Acima de tudo, Hikari ainda é minha prioridade..."

* * *

(x) Kansha – Gratidão, em japonês. 

(x) Jintoujou – O bastão com duas cabeças usado por Jyaken.

(x) Hikari – Luz, em japonês.

(x) Kitsune-bi – Fogo de raposa, golpe do Shippou.


	14. Morrer É Preciso

_N/A: Apesar de seu ritmo hispânico, escolhi a música Viva Forever para tema de fundo deste capítulo não só por causa de sua letra, que reflete grande parte dos sentimentos envolvidos, como também pela sensação de saudade que ela nos transmite, combinando com o clima do texto. Então, para quem quiser o midi para escutar enquanto lê o texto o link é: -> __ size=1 width=100% noshade>_

**Capítulo 14 - Morrer É Preciso**

* * *

Houjou estava atônito, ouvindo as palavras de Hikari. Tanta desgraça por causa de um objeto.

- Eu sabia que muito sofrimento havia sido causado por causa da Jóia Shikon, mas não achei que fosse assim... Nunca imaginei que pudesse haver tanta crueldade dentro da alma humana.

- Naraku nunca foi humano.

- Mas nasceu de um, Hikari. Um ser que destruiu muitas vidas por causa do poder.

- Ele também quase destruiu este país, jovem senhor.

- Como assim?

A hanyou olhou de rabo de olho para Shippou, como que procurando por aprovação. O youkai consentiu discretamente com a cabeça. Ela então aproximou-se de Houjou e olhou-o bem dentro dos olhos.

- Esta parte da história é ainda mais triste e irá lhe revelar o segredo que o senhor sempre quis descobrir, jovem senhor.

Ele manteve os olhos vidrados na hanyou, enquanto ela continuava seu relato.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Japão, ano de 1864, final da Era Tokugawa (x). O país passava por uma conturbada crise, época de guerras sangrentas e lutas pelo ideal que cada um achava ser o correto. Se, de um lado o movimento monarquista, que devolveria o poder ao Imperador com o êxito da Restauração Meiji, agregava cada vez mais simpatizantes, do outro lado o Shogun fazia tudo ao seu alcance para não perder o poder. A classe de samurais estava em decadência, desde que as armas de fogo começaram a ser introduzidas no país.

- Pai... Estou cansada de ficar me escondendo desse jeito.

- Você então quer voltar e lutar?

Um jovem olhar feminino voltou-se para a direção por onde viera, uma trilha escura pela mata que findava em um punhado de tochas flamejantes ao longe. Estavam a jovem e o pai já no alto de uma colina e podiam ver luminosos riscos cortando o céu vez por outra. Vultos moviam-se dentre as tochas, quase imperceptíveis e acobertados pela escuridão da noite. Mas ela sabia muito bem do que se tratava.

- Humanos tolos. Matando uns aos outros desse jeito. - Disse ela, sentando-se sobre a relva.

- Nem todos os humanos são assim, filha.

- É, são aqueles que morrem primeiro. Os bons sempre morrem mais cedo.

O tom rancoroso na voz daquela jovem fez com que seu pai tivesse tristes lembranças. "Rin..." Ele deu-lhe as costas e seguiu adiante sem olhar para ela.

- Todos terão que morrer um dia, Hikari.

Ela ficou a fitá-lo, um tanto desconfiada por alguns instantes.

- Pai, essa coisa que nós recuperamos... Por que tanta guerra por causa disso?

Então o pai encarou a pequena caixa que ela segurava.

- As lutas que você vê hoje são a herança de um passado turbulento. E, infelizmente, a ambição e ganância pelo poder são mais fortes do que os valores morais para muitos seres, sejam eles humanos ou não. Esse objeto que recuperamos hoje é fruto de uma luta muito mais antiga do que você ou eu...

Ela suspirou observando a caixa.

- Ainda bem que o senhor não é assim, pai.

Ele ficou sem palavras um instante. "Nem sempre fui assim, minha filha." Voltou sua atenção para um clarão momentâneo no meio daquelas luzes. "Quando essa insanidade irá parar?"

- Vamos andando... - Disse o pai. - ...antes que seu tio saia daquele templo para vir atrás de nós dois.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Um jovem encapuzado caminhava pelos arredores do pátio de uma enorme casa, com o contorno de seu corpo esguio revelado apenas pela fraca luz das estrelas. Um vento frio que soprava trazia consigo o cheiro de morte. Parou ao lado de uma muralha de pedra e sacou de um pedaço de papel.

"Este é o lugar marcado, mas onde ele está?" Perguntou-se o jovem.

- Procurando por alguém, rapaz?

Rapidamente o jovem sacou sua espada, parando-a exatamente a um centímetro de distância da garganta do homem que subitamente surgira atrás de si.

- Você é rápido. - Não havia medo no olhar daquele homem, que o jovem logo reconheceu.

- Senhor conselheiro... - Guardou a espada e fez uma reverência. - O senhor deveria ser mais cuidadoso ao se aproximar de alguém portando uma espada.

- Ora, eu sabia que estaria seguro tratando-se de você. O assassino de confiança do senhor Katsuura... - O jovem desviou o olhar, com um jeito de quem não gostara muito do que ouvira. - E apesar de saber de suas façanhas e dons, não sei o seu nome, rapaz.- Meu nome não importa...

- Mas as pessoas devem lhe chamar por algum nome, não?

O jovem estreitou os olhos diante da curiosidade do conselheiro.

- O que aconteceu?

- Hum... Direto ao ponto. Gosto disso. O senhor Katsuura está muito cansado. Mas ele não gostaria de deixar seu belo país cair nas garras daqueles abutres estrangeiros... Você entende, não é, meu jovem? - Percebeu um leve consentimento no rosto do rapaz. - O povo está sofrendo, nosso país está quebrando, precisamos de alguma forma recuperar o controle. E como se não bastassem todos esses problemas, a honra do nosso senhor foi manchada...

O jovem surpreendeu-se com a revelação, porém manteve seu jeito seco de ser. Mas sendo o conselheiro uma criatura sagaz, não pôde deixar de notar a curiosidade do rapaz e percebeu estar trilhando o caminho certo para atingir seu propósito. Escondeu a malícia do olhar virando o rosto para o céu da noite.

- Sim... Esta casa foi profanada e um objeto sagrado foi roubado. Durante sua ausência, criaturas amaldiçoadas tiveram a ousadia de invadir este lugar e levar um bem muito valioso. Achávamos ser este um local seguro, mas agora, depois do que aconteceu, com certeza outros virão na intenção de eliminar o senhor Katsuura e, se isso acontecer, meu jovem, todo o processo da Restauração Meiji estará prejudicado.

- Eu não podia imaginar... - Ajoelhou-se, com a mão sobre a espada na cintura, fazendo uma reverência. - Diga-me o nome do ladrão miserável que eu não só trarei de volta o que foi roubado, mas como também a cabeça do maldito e assim, todos saberão que não é possível impedir a Restauração.

- Não será uma missão fácil. Não são ladrões comuns; não são sequer humanos... - Notou o jovem erguer o rosto e encará-lo. - São monstros assassinos... E o líder deles é um bastardo de nome Inu-Yasha. - Fez uma breve pausa e aproximou-se do jovem. - Essa missão pode custar a sua vida, rapaz.

- A honra de meu senhor e da causa que ele representa são muito mais importantes do que a minha vida. Me diga, senhor conselheiro, o que foi roubado?

- Um objeto de valor inestimável que vinha sendo protegido neste lugar: a Jóia Shikon. Com ela, o senhor Katsuura pretendia reestruturar o Japão e expulsar todos os seus inimigos.

- Não pode ser... - Levantou-se. - A Jóia Shikon é apenas uma lenda! Não pode ser verdadeira!

- Não só é verdadeira, como esteve bem aqui, neste lugar. Mas aquele maldito hanyou e seus comparsas a levaram. - Notou o jovem erguer uma sobrancelha, em sinal de dúvida. - Eu não usei o termo 'monstros' apenas de forma figurativa. Inu-Yasha é o filho bastardo de uma humana que se entregou aos prazeres mundanos com um youkai... E então? Ainda está disposto a aceitar esta missão?

O rapaz estreitou o olhar, desconfiando daquela situação.

- Por que o senhor Katsuura não usou a Jóia antes de toda essa guerra acontecer? Por que deixou que inúmeras vidas fossem desperdiçadas quando ele tinha poder para evitar isso o tempo todo?

- Simplesmente porque ele desconhecia o poder da própria Jóia... Acaso desconfia do caráter do seu mestre? - O jovem permaneceu a enfrentar o conselheiro com o olhar. - No passado, a Jóia Shikon foi a causa de muitos infortúnios, a ponto de muitos a acharem um objeto amaldiçoado. Mas os que tinham essa idéia eram os tolos que duvidavam do seu poder e não eram capazes de usá-la. Então ela foi enterrada secretamente, nesse lugar, para ser redescoberta somente há poucas semanas atrás.

"O caráter do senhor Katsuura é indiscutível, mas o desse homem... Parece tão ardiloso quanto uma cobra." Pensou o jovem que subitamente deu às costas ao conselheiro e seguiu em direção à entrada principal da casa.

- Aonde vai? - Perguntou o conselheiro.

- Acho que não se importará se eu for até o próprio senhor Katsuura e perguntar-lhe sobre a Jóia pessoalmente, não é mesmo?

O jovem continuou seu caminho sem dar mais importância ao conselheiro. "Esse moleque é mais esperto do que pensei. Tenho que ser mais convincente." E, transformando-se em uma fumaça púrpura para flutuar juntamente com a brisa da noite, subiu aos céus, sobrevoando o lado oeste da casa; o quarto do nobre senhor Kogorou Katsuura.

Enquanto o jovem recém-chegado caminhava pelos corredores que o levariam até o quarto do monarquista para quem trabalhava, imagens e idéias lhe atormentavam a mente. Idéias que havia escutado pelos vilarejos por onde passara nas últimas semanas para cumprir a última missão que lhe fora incumbida por seu senhor: mais um assassinato. Rumores de que talvez ele estivesse ficando louco e, em seus devaneios, para libertar o Japão do Shogunato, estaria utilizando-se de artimanhas vis. "Não posso acreditar que tudo isso seja verdade, mas... Por que tantas mortes?" Antes que se desse conta, estava diante da porta do quarto do mestre. Observou atenciosamente alguns segundos o vulto sentado sobre um futon atrás da porta corrediça do quarto. Era ele, o senhor Katsuura, que pessoalmente o alistou para ajudar a implantar a monarquia no Japão, símbolo de toda sua luta, toda sua dedicação, sua honra. "Não posso acreditar." Estendeu a mão para abrir a porta, mas, antes que a tocasse, pôde ouvir uma voz cansada e rouca proveniente do interior daquele cômodo.

- Voltou rapidamente. Acho que não há ninguém que se compare a você na arte da espada...

- Ainda assim, demorei o suficiente para que ladrões invadissem este lugar e lhe roubassem um objeto muito valioso, meu senhor. - Respondeu o jovem, recolhendo o braço que direcionara para a porta.

- Se você já sabe disso, é porque já deve ter conversado com meu conselheiro. Sim, a roubaram de mim... - Havia um tom de rancor em sua voz. - Aqueles malditos youkais... Monstros sanguinários, desumanos... Você sabia que eles mantêm uma jovem sacerdotisa como refém, pois ela pode controlar o poder da Jóia? - Seu relato foi interrompido por uma seqüência brutal de tosse.

- O senhor está bem?

- Sim, não é nada, meu jovem... - Pigarreou um pouco. - Apenas preciso repousar...

- Não se preocupe com mais nada, senhor Katsuura. Trarei a Jóia de volta. E também a cabeça daqueles ladrões miseráveis.

- Eu sei que posso contar com você... Soube que eles se abrigam em algum lugar dos arredores de Edo. Mas, além da Jóia, também quero que traga a sacerdotisa sã e salva. Pobre moça, nem quero imaginar que tipo de provações ela deve estar passando.

- Está certo. Vim pessoalmente porque eu não poderia confiar apenas nos relatos de um conselheiro neste tipo de situação tão delicada.

- Ele é meu braço direito neste país conturbado. Confiaria minha vida a ele, assim como a confio a você. Garanto que pode seguir tudo o que ele lhe disser, pois as palavras dele são espelhos das minhas próprias palavras.

- Sim, senhor.

Após a saída do jovem, uma fumaça se fez evaporar do corpo de Katsuura, que caiu ofegante sobre o futon.

- O que houve...? - Perguntou o confuso senhor, enquanto identificava o conselheiro em seu aposento.

- Descanse um pouco, meu senhor... Novamente foi acometido por aquelas alucinações. Mas agora tudo já passou.

- Oh, sim... Claro... Como estão indo as coisas?

- Não há nada para se preocupar. - Disse o conselheiro enquanto ajudava-o a deitar-se novamente.

- Eu não sei o que faria sem o seu aponho, Naraku.

Com uma reverência silenciosa, Naraku retirou-se dos aposentos. "Os tempos e as eras podem mudar, mas os humanos e a sua estupidez continuam sempre os mesmos..."

Do lado de fora da casa, apenas deu um sorriso vitorioso. "Inu-Yasha, agora você terá um oponente que não poderá vencer... Um oponente que luta por um ideal e pela honra; a honra acima de tudo..."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

O amanhecer chegava meio que preguiçoso naquela manhã. Uma cidade crescera ao longo dos anos, mas, em seus arredores, velhos templos ainda abrigavam costumes antigos. Havia um em especial, um templo onde a Jóia sempre fora velada e purificada. O templo onde tantas sacerdotisas utilizaram-se de seus poderes para mantê-la a salvo da ambição alheia. Diante dele, um ser caminhava de um lado para o outro, como se estivesse aguardando a chegada de alguém importante.

- Acalme-se, logo estarão de volta. - Disse uma voz feminina proveniente do interior do templo.

- Estão demorando muito.

- É sinal de que estão tomando as devidas precauções.

- Ou talvez tenham sido pegos... Eu devia ter ido junto.

- E quem poderia ficar aqui e me defender acaso o mal se abatesse sobre nós? - Perguntou ela, em tom maroto.

O hanyou voltou o olhar para a jovem oculta pelas sombras dentro do templo e sorriu levemente.

- Você sabe se cuidar, Haruna.

- Humanos e youkais têm vivido neste lugar há décadas, juntos em harmonia... Não me peça para tentar levar as coisas de outra forma. Não quando você é a razão de tudo, Inu-Yasha. - A jovem saiu do templo, revelando-se sob a luz matutina. Uma linda moça, de longos cabelos negros, desalinhados pela brisa, e grandes olhos castanhos. - Sim, eu poderia me virar sozinha, mas não seria justo com todos os valores e esperanças que as pessoas daqui depositaram em você. Eu sou a sacerdotisa que mantém a Jóia pura e, você, meu protetor.

- Belo protetor eu sou... Levaram a Jóia bem debaixo do meu nariz. E você pede ao meu meio-irmão que a recupere.

Meio que resignado, ele se sentou no chão, diante do templo. Haruna aproximou-se e também se sentou ao seu lado, apoiando a cabeça sobre o ombro dele. O gesto dela o fez corar levemente.

- Pedi a Sesshoumaru que fosse porque preciso de você ao meu lado, não entende?

Ele permaneceu olhando para o chão, não ousava olhar nos olhos dela. Ela o lembrava muito de uma outra pessoa, alguém que ele jamais veria novamente, por mais que desejasse.

- Haruna... Eu...

- Eu sei...

Um ruído na mata adiante o fez saltar de sobreaviso. De dentro da folhagem surgiram Sesshoumaru e Hikari, calmamente.

- Como você é patético, Inu-Yasha... - Escarneceu o youkai.

- Do que é que você está falando, Sesshoumaru?

Hikari sentiu sair fagulhas do olhar que um lançou sobre o outro. Apesar dos anos juntos naquele lugar, da convivência, eles ainda disputavam entre si.

- Pai... - Tentou a jovem hanyou interceder.

Sesshoumaru deu um forte respirar e seguiu rumo à pequena cabana que utilizava naquele lugar, observado pelos olhos do meio-irmão. Hikari aproximou-se de Inu-Yasha, com a caixa contendo a Jóia Shikon em mãos.

- Perdão, tio. Foi uma noite muito longa...

- O mau humor é parte do charme dele. - Disse Inu-Yasha, em tom de zombaria. Depois se desarmou diante da sobrinha. - Você está bem?

- Sim. - Ela sorriu e virou-se para Haruna. - Aqui está.

Hikari entregou a caixa com o poderoso objeto a Haruna, para que esta a guardasse no templo. Inu-Yasha ficou observando a sacerdotisa caminhar para dentro do recinto. Mas não pôde sustentar o olhar quando ela virou-se para fitá-lo antes de entrar e fechar as portas.

- Ela gosta do senhor, tio. - Disse Hikari, em tom maroto.

- O quê? Não diga besteiras, Hikari. - E para finalizar o assunto, saiu sem dar chance à sobrinha de contestar.

"Claro, tio..." Pensou consigo mesma, cheia de ironia e riu baixinho, cobrindo a boca com uma das mãos.

- O que é tão engraçado, Hikari?

Apesar de conhecer a voz, a jovem levou um pequeno susto e tratou de procurar de qual direção vinha. Vislumbrou um vulto encostado a uma árvore, de braços cruzados. Um belo e jovem youkai a observava.

- Shippou, isso não se faz. Tivemos uma noite horrível e você fica fazendo brincadeiras?

- Eu não fiz nada, só perguntei do que estava rindo. O que houve por aqui?

- Ai, muita coisa... Enquanto você esteve fora fazendo o que a sacerdotisa Haruna pediu, a Jóia foi roubada e eu e meu pai a recuperamos.

- O quê? Mas como assim?

- Como exatamente aconteceu, eu não sei. Só Inu-Yasha e a sacerdotisa estavam no templo quando levaram a Jóia e ele não falou muita coisa a respeito.

- Ah, entendi. - Suspirou e cruzou os braços novamente.

- O quê?

- Não é nada. - Tentou desconversar. - Por que seu pai a levou? Ele nunca deixa você se arriscar.

- Acho que ele pensou que eu estaria mais segura com ele do que com meu tio. - Respondeu ela, resignada.

Ambos deram uma risada discreta, mas interromperam-se ao verem as portas do templo se abrirem e por elas surgir Haruna. "Como elas são parecidas." Pensou Shippou. Logo atrás dela vinha seu irmão menor, Shintaro.

- Shippou! - Exclamou a sacerdotisa com alegria. - Que bom que voltou a salvo!

- É bom estar de volta também, Haruna. Olá, Shintaro! - Direcionou um aceno para o rapaz, que logo notou estar trajado como monge. - Ah, você se decidiu então.

- Olá, Shippou! Olá Hikari! - A hanyou acenou alegre com a cabeça. - Sim, resolvi ajudar minha irmã no templo. Quero me tornar um grande monge, assim como nosso ancestral Miroku.

- Ah, que ótimo... "Espero que não acabe repetindo os hábitos pervertidos dele..." - Entregou à sacerdotisa uma bolsa de couro fechada. - Seu irmão mandou lembranças e, também, as ervas que pediu.

- Obrigada, meu amigo. Eu sabia que podia contar com você.

- Hikari me contou algo sobre um roubo...

- Ah, sim... Mas já foi tudo resolvido, não se preocupe. Agora tenho muito o que fazer, com licença.

- Seu irmão pediu para ter cuidado no manuseio, por isso mandou as ervas lacradas na bolsa. São altamente venenosas.

- Sim, são mesmo, mas só são fatais para youkais. - Só então ela percebeu um certo desconforto por parte dos seres diante dela e, como que tentando amenizar a situação, completou. - Elas não seriam necessárias se todos tivessem um bom coração, assim como vocês dois... - Voltou sua atenção para seu irmão. - Vamos, Shintaro. Temos que retomar os rituais. Dessa vez, só vou observar como está fazendo.

O irmão fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça e ambos fecharam-se novamente no templo.

- Ela anda estranha ultimamente... - Comentou Shippou, meio desconfiado. - Não acha, Hikari? Hikari? - Notou a jovem afastando-se. - Aonde você vai?

- O que acha? Vou até o rio, estou precisando de um banho. Eu volto logo.

- Ah... Quer ajuda? - Perguntou ele, em um tom quase inocente.

Ela estancou incrédula e virou-se para ele com um olhar inquisidor. Nos últimos meses eles dois haviam se tornado muito mais do que amigos, mas sabe-se lá porquê Sesshoumaru não permitia. Talvez fosse pela estreita amizade que Shippou mantinha com Inu-Yasha, talvez fosse pelo medo de perdê-la. Por esse motivo, jamais demonstravam seu afeto em público, muito menos em plena luz do dia. Ele ficou tão sem graça que baixou o olhar, coçou a cabeça, além, é claro, de dar um sorriso meio amarelo.

- Certo... - Continuou ele. - Perguntar não ofende, não é?

- Se meu pai descobrir, você vai virar pele de raposa.

Percebendo um certo consentimento da parte dela, ele aproximou-se.

- Eu prometo que não conto. - Colocou a mão esquerda sobre o peito e ergueu a direita, em posição de juramento. - Além do mais, temos que aproveitar os momentos em que ele não está vigiando você...

Ela riu e fez um gesto convidativo para ele com a cabeça.

- Deixo você esfregar minhas costas.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Sentado em um canto da cabana, Sesshoumaru notou um vulto de pé na porta de entrada.

- O que você quer? - Perguntou ele, no frio tom costumeiro.

- Apenas ver se você está bem. - Notou o irmão aguçar as orelhas. - Não precisava levá-la com você.

- Já está na hora dela aprender a lutar e a se virar sozinha. Eu não vou estar sempre ao lado dela.

- Ela é mais forte do que você imagina.

- É uma sonhadora. E não escolhe muito bem as companhias...

- Você está falando do Shippou?

- E de quem mais eu poderia estar falando? - Cruzou os braços, após um breve e forte respirar. - E ainda por cima age como se eu não soubesse. Será que ele pensa que eu sou tão tolo assim?

- Ele parece gostar dela. Talvez se você desse um pouco mais de espaço...

- Para quê? Para ele pedir alguma espécie de benção? Mas nem que ele fosse o último youkai na face da Terra.

Inu-Yasha abaixou o olhar e ficou a fitar a fogueira no centro da cabana.

- Ela cresceu, Sesshoumaru. Não é mais aquela garotinha que você podia controlar.

- Pare de ficar me dando conselhos, Inu-Yasha! Você não tem moral alguma para isso.

- O que quer dizer?

- Você fala sobre permissões, mas fica de namorico às escondidas com aquela sacerdotisa.

- Não é nada disso.

- É claro que não. - Respondeu Sesshoumaru, com ironia.

Desgostoso com o rumo daquela conversa e da relutância de seu irmão, Inu-Yasha sentou-se diante dele, encarando-o.

- Até quando? Até quando iremos continuar com essa guerra silenciosa entre nós dois, Sesshoumaru? Você age como se apenas tolerasse a minha presença, mas eu sei que há muito tempo você não se sente mais assim. Não é mesmo... Meu irmão?

O youkai desviou o olhar.

- Você sempre fala um monte de asneiras quando está para se tornar humano.

- Pare de falar da humanidade como se mais nada nela te importasse. Uma parte de mim é humana. Uma parte da sua filha é humana. Rin era humana...

Antes que pudesse perceber, Inu-Yasha foi surpreendido pela reação de Sesshoumaru, que o agarrou pelo pescoço e o atirou contra o chão brutalmente, prendendo-o e sufocando-o ao mesmo tempo.

- Me diga de que serviria essa humanidade dentro de você se eu arrancasse a sua cabeça do seu corpo agora mesmo?

- Para lembrá-lo do que você mais ama e odeia ao mesmo tempo... - Respondeu o hanyou, com certa dificuldade.

O youkai estreitou os olhos, aumentando a força contra o pescoço do meio-irmão, porém conteve-se antes de fazer estrago maior.

- Vá em frente... - Continuou Inu-Yasha. - Me mate... Você mais do que ninguém sabe há quanto tempo eu quero isso...

Sesshoumaru cerrou os olhos e soltou o pescoço do hanyou, que tossiu tentando recuperar o fôlego. Ambos voltaram a se encostar na parede da velha cabana, lado a lado.

- Você brinca com a morte, Inu-Yasha.

- E nem assim ela me dá o que tanto desejo.

O hanyou levantou-se e saiu da cabana, com uma das mãos sobre as marcas no pescoço, ainda meio tonto. Isso deu ao youkai tempo para divagar dentro de seus próprios pensamentos. "Inu-Yasha, mesmo após tantos anos, você ainda sofre por aquela humana. Sei como se sente..."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Quem ele pensa que é?" Caminhando pela pequena estradinha que levava até o templo, o hanyou procurava distrair-se com a paisagem, na tentativa de deixar para trás o desentendimento que tivera minutos antes com seu meio-irmão. "Este lugar tem crescido bastante. Logo estará como na época da..." Ele estancou um instante. "Kagome." Respirou profundamente. "Espero que você esteja bem e feliz." E, olhando novamente ao redor, se deu conta de que muito tempo já havia se passado. "Como eu sou idiota. Já se passaram mais três séculos desde que a vi pela última vez."

- Senhor Inu-Yasha! Senhor Inu-Yasha!

Aquele chamado aos berros o alertou, fazendo-o sacar a Tessaiga, embora no fundo acreditasse conhecer aquela voz. Mas não havia ninguém próximo a ele. Foi quando notou uma pedrinha na estrada saltitando em sua direção. Logo percebeu não ser uma pedrinha e guardou a espada.

- Ora, Myouga! - Deu um sorriso.

A velha pulga conselheira deu um último salto bem alto e parou bem no meio do rosto do hanyou, na ponta do nariz. O sorriso no rosto se desfez quando a pulga o mordeu e começou a inchar de sangue.

- Sua pulga miserável! - O arrancou de seu nariz e o espremeu entre as palmas das mãos. - Some para ir atrás daquele velho Toutousai e quando volta vem direto chupar o meu sangue? - Perguntou irado enquanto observava o conselheiro amassado na palma de sua mão.

- Desculpe, senhor Inu-Yasha... - Se recompôs. - É que fazia tanto tempo que não o via que não pude me conter. - Sacou de um lencinho, que usou para enxugar uma lágrima solitária no canto do olho, tentando disfarçar o quão sem graça estava.

- Sei... - Ironiza. - Como vai aquele velho maluco?

- Da última vez que o vi, estava bem.

- Como assim "da última vez que o viu?" O que você tem aprontado por aí, Myouga?

A velha pulga franziu o semblante, assumindo um ar sério.

- A vida nos arredores tem mudado muito, não acha?

- Era o que eu estava pensando pouco antes de você aparecer... As casas, os costumes, as pessoas... Tudo tem mudado, mas não sei se é para a melhor. Gostaria que as coisas continuassem a ser do jeito que eram antes dessa tal família Tokugawa assumir.

- Hum... Não sei se a família Tokugawa continuará por muito tempo no poder, senhor Inu-Yasha. A briga na política interna nunca esteve tão acirrada como nos últimos anos. Por isso, há algum tempo eu tenho andado por aí, entre grupos de soldados e líderes de ambos os lados, tanto os que apóiam a Restauração quanto os que apóiam a permanência do Shogunato. Confesso que o que tenho visto e ouvido tem me deixado muito preocupado.

- Que conversa é essa, Myouga?

- Há rumores de que youkais estejam envolvidos nos conflitos, ora lutando diretamente nas trincheiras, ora agindo sorrateiramente e influenciando ou fomentando conspirações visando alguma vantagem própria. Hoje em dia, muitas pessoas não acreditam nessas histórias, mas desconfiam de algo muito errado. Se as coisas continuarem a piorar, logo não haverá lugar seguro onde criaturas como nós possam ficar tranqüilamente. E ainda há a questão da Jóia...

- É, a Jóia... Conflitos à parte, ela é o que mais nos causa problemas. Alguém invadiu o templo algumas noites atrás e a roubou, mas ela já foi recuperada.

- Como roubada? O senhor e a senhorita Haruna não deveriam estar vigiando a Jóia? O que estavam fazendo?

Nesse momento o hanyou sentiu a pele do rosto queimar.

- Err... Nós não vimos e... - Tratou de pegar Myouga da palma de sua mão com dois de seus dedos e encará-lo bem de perto. - Ora, isso não importa agora, seu intrometido. Como eu disse, já a recuperamos dos monarquistas. - Soltou a pulga, que caiu de forma desastrada no chão.

- Monarquistas? - Levantou-se alisando sua 'parte traseira' e logo se recompôs. - Como eles poderiam saber da Jóia? Cada vez mais ela tem caído no esquecimento, o que é muito bom para nós. Mas se eles estão atrás da Jóia, sinto que teremos problemas...

- Por quê?

- Sabe, ouvi dizer que um dos líderes, um tal de Kogorou Katsuura, tem recrutado assassinos muito bons, senhor Inu-Yasha. Inclusive há boatos de um assassino monarquista frio como gelo e ágil como a brisa que tem dado muito trabalho aos soldados do Shogun. Ele teria sido responsável por dezenas de mortes sem nunca ter sofrido nenhum ferimento grave, com exceção de uma cicatriz no lado esquerdo do rosto.

- Ninguém é assim tão bom, Myouga. Mesmo o Sesshoumaru, hábil do jeito que é, já tem dezenas de marcas pelo corpo, a maioria causada nos últimos séculos por causa da sua sede de vingança. Se envolve em qualquer briga por qualquer motivo.

- Senhor Inu-Yasha... - Continua Myouga, meio receoso. - Eu não sei se o seu irmão Sesshoumaru seria páreo para esse assassino. Pelo o que dizem dele, parece sobrenatural.

- Está me dizendo que alistaram um youkai para fazer o trabalho sujo deles?

- Eu não sei, nunca alguém que o tenha encontrado sobreviveu para contar como ele é. O que lhe digo são só boatos. Mas não sei se um homem poderia ser tão habilidoso como dizem. Sugiro ao senhor muita cautela ao se meter com esses monarquistas.

- Hunf... - Esnobou o hanyou. - Ainda está para nascer o humano capaz de ser páreo para mim, Myouga. Está se preocupando a toa. Além do mais, se ninguém nunca viu esse homem, como sabe se ele realmente existe?

- Um nome tem sido cuidadosamente mencionado nas cidades e vilarejos, sempre acompanhado de muito medo e respeito por parte de quem o pronuncia.

- Que nome?

E, olhando de um lado para o outro, como que se certificando de não estarem sendo ouvidos por mais ninguém, Myouga fez um gesto convidando Inu-Yasha a se aproximar. O hanyou abaixou-se um pouco, ficando de cócoras, para escutar o que aquela pulga tinha a lhe dizer sobre o misterioso assassino.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

- Haruna...

As preces da sacerdotisa aos pés do altar onde permanecia a Jóia Shikon foram interrompidas pela suave voz do ser a quem ela tanto bem queria. Ela levantou-se silenciosamente, permanecendo de costas para ele.

- Você é meu protetor e meu algoz, minha benção e minha desgraça, meu ódio e meu amor... Isso chega a ser desumano. Tê-lo ao meu lado e não tê-lo para mim... - Lágrimas lhe vieram aos olhos.

- Não se pode ter tudo o que se quer, até porque, muito do que desejamos é mais pesadelo do que sonho. Nem sempre ter o que se deseja é sinal de felicidade. Desde que eu nasci, tudo o que eu desejava era me tornar um youkai puro, extinguindo a parte humana dentro de mim. Eu desejava ser mais forte e eu achava que essa humanidade era uma fraqueza. Foi quando eu a conheci pela primeira vez...

- Inu-Yasha...? - Ela ficou confusa com o jeito dele e virou-se para encará-lo.

- Apesar de suas obrigações como sacerdotisa, de ter que exterminar criaturas como eu, ela poupou-me a vida. Mais do que isso... Lhe deu um novo significado. Por ela, eu deixaria esse desejo de ser apenas youkai e abraçaria a humanidade. Mas quando eu a perdi pela primeira vez, naquele instante, tudo o que havia de humano dentro de mim deixou de ter valor.

Haruna baixou os olhos, cerrando-os. "Kikyou..."

- Encontrá-la pela segunda vez me fez pensar que eu estava tendo uma segunda chance. Na verdade estava, mas não do jeito que eu pensei. Levei muito tempo para entender... Nada é como a gente quer e, no final, eu a perdi pela segunda vez.

Lágrimas inundaram os olhos da jovem. "Kagome..."

- Na verdade, eu acho que ser um youkai puro não era o que eu realmente queria. Eu queria era encontrar o meu lugar no mundo. Um lugar onde eu pudesse ter a minha vida... Com quem eu escolhesse. Mas como alguém como eu, metade humano e metade youkai, poderia conseguir isso? Acho que simplesmente não poderia, não é mesmo? Ou, talvez eu até conseguisse... Se nascesse novamente.

- Não!

Ela correu e o abraçou com força e até com um certo desespero. Ele permaneceu sem ação um segundo ou dois. Só depois que ela se acomodou um pouco mais em seu peito é que ele resolveu retribuir o abraço, com um terno sorriso no rosto.

- Eu sabia que a encontraria novamente, se vivesse o bastante para isso. O irônico é que permanecemos unidos pelo objeto que nos mantêm separados... Haruna... - Ergueu o rosto dela, fazendo-a olhar nos olhos dele. - Você sabe o que está por acontecer, não sabe?

- Eu apenas sinto... Não quero que nada de mal lhe aconteça. Como eu poderia continuar sem você?

- Da mesma forma que eu continuei por todos esses anos, vivendo apenas para ter esse momento de encontro... e de despedida.

- Não é justo...

- Não, não é. Mas é o certo. Assim como é certo nos encontrarmos de novo. Mas eu acredito que esse próximo encontro será diferente.

- Por quê?

- Apenas confie em mim. - Segurou o rosto dela por entre as mãos suavemente, encostando sua testa na dela.

- Sempre.

Ele despediu-se dela primeiramente com um suave beijo nós lábios. Separaram os lábios, mas não o olhar. Aquele doce olhar, no qual ele tantas vezes se perdera, convidava-o para mais outro beijo, um beijo mais profundo, quente e saudoso. Saiu do templo, fechando a porta atrás de si. Apoiou as costas contra a porta do templo, de olhos cerrados. Respirou fundo, como que tentando tirar um peso enorme das costas. Sequer percebeu a aproximação de Sesshoumaru.

- Assim você facilita demais as coisas, seu idiota. Por isso a Jóia foi roubada tão facilmente.

- O que você quer agora? - Perguntou impaciente.

- Apenas dar um aviso. Quando fui àquela casa recuperar a Jóia, pude reconhecer um cheiro naquele lugar. Estava impregnado por toda parte como se lá morasse. Já faz muito tempo, mas ainda me lembro bem do cheiro daquele verme.

- Do que você está falando?

- Naraku...

Inu-Yasha baixou o olhar e afastou-se da porta, até ficar lado a lado com Sesshoumaru,

- Eu já imaginava. Toda essa onda de violência, derramamento de sangue. É bem do feitio dele. - Voltou seu olhar para o templo. - Sesshoumaru... Aconteça o que acontecer, proteger a Jóia Shikon e a sacerdotisa é nossa prioridade.

- Claro, a Jóia... - Sussurrou ele, com certa ironia e saiu caminhando. - Fale por si mesmo, Inu-Yasha. Você sabe muito bem qual é a minha prioridade.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Uma noite sem lua, na qual as estrelas se destacavam pelo firmamento. Uma brisa fria e rasteira soprava, trazendo o cheiro do frescor da noite. Era em noites como aquela que o hanyou, agora em sua forma humana, parava para pensar, no meio da floresta. Mas juntamente com a brisa também vinha um cheiro diferente, estranho e humano. A sensação de estar sendo vigiado despertou seus sentidos que tanto anos levou para desenvolver, mesmo estando na forma humana. E apesar da presença que ele sentia não ser uma presença maligna, mesmo assim o incomodava.

- O que você quer? - Perguntou ele para a escuridão. A ausência de resposta fez com que ele se alarmasse e sacasse sua espada. - Mas o quê...? - Sem que pudesse perceber, o hanyou foi atingido nas costas por um golpe certeiro, de cima para baixo. - Maldição!

Vislumbrou um vulto portando uma espada movimentar-se rapidamente, com uma velocidade fora do comum para um ser humano.

- Pare de se esconder. Só covardes lutam da forma que você está fazendo!

Aquela frase feriu o orgulho do lutador nas sombras, que resolveu se revelar. Um jovem esguio e franzino, segurando uma espada de samurai. O hanyou encarou seu adversário com certa cautela, apesar da aparência dele não oferecer muito perigo. Os anos lhe ensinaram a nunca subestimar um oponente, por mais insignificante que ele parecesse.

- Eu não sou covarde, apenas cauteloso. Não sou como você e sua corja de monstros que invadiram a casa do senhor Katsuura para roubar e matar descaradamente!

- Como é que é? - O hanyou não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. - Nós é que fomos roubados em primeiro lugar! Só estamos tentando evitar que o poder da Jóia Shikon seja usado para o mal!

- Mentiroso! Já imaginava que você usaria esse tipo de artimanha! Mas eu não vou ser enganado assim tão facilmente. - E partiu para cima de seu oponente.

Não vendo outra opção, Inu-Yasha, de posse da Tessaiga, avançou contra o inimigo. "Vou usar o Kaze no Kizu e acabar logo com isso." Então percebeu que as nuvens de energia necessárias para realizar seu golpe não se formavam. "Mas, o que está acontecendo?... Maldição!" Lembrou-se de que a energia que precisava era a de um youkai e que o seu oponente era um humano. Surpreendentemente, o rapaz deu um salto, girou no ar e desceu com sua espada na direção dele.

- Ryu Tsui Sen (x)!

Inu-Yasha acabou recebendo um golpe certeiro no peito, que causou um talho desde o ombro esquerdo até quase o meio do abdômen. "Esse humano é muito habilidoso. Nunca vi alguém se movimentar dessa maneira com uma espada."

- Do Ryu Sen (x)! - Habilidosamente, o rapaz golpeou o solo, gerando uma força que seguiu em direção ao hanyou levando consigo terra, pedras e folhas.

O golpe o cegou temporariamente e fez com que ele largasse sua espada. Sem pestanejar o jovem rapaz fez um giro sobre o próprio corpo e cravou-lhe a espada bem do lado direito do peito. Havia tanta força no golpe que o impacto acabou por prender o hanyou, com espada e tudo, em uma árvore atrás dele. "Que droga!"

- Achei que você fosse um adversário mais habilidoso, hanyou. - Comentou o jovem friamente.

- É por isso que você luta? Sente prazer no desafio?

- Matar só pode dar prazer para seres desprezíveis como você! Agora me diga onde estão a Jóia Shikon e a sacerdotisa que você seqüestrou!

- O quê? "Do que ele está falando? Sacerdotisa?" - Foi quando se deu conta de quem o estranho falava. - Haruna!

Somente ao notar o sorriso frio de quem havia conseguido uma informação muito útil é que Inu-Yasha percebeu que pronunciar o nome dela não fora uma boa idéia.

- "Maldição!" Ela não foi seqüestrada! Ela é a guardiã legítima da Jóia e pode confirmar cada palavra minha!

- Provavelmente ela é vítima de algum feitiço seu... Irei resgatá-la, assim que acabar com a sua raça!

- Você não entende... Como pode ser tão cego? O seu mestre roubou a Jóia Shikon do lugar onde vivo em primeiro lugar!

A princípio aquelas palavras doeram na mente do rapaz. "Esse mentiroso..." E sem mais cerimônia, ele empurrou ainda mais a espada no peito de Inu-Yasha, que soltou um gemido de dor.

"Será que a minha hora finalmente chegou?... Mas se continuar assim, Haruna correrá perigo! Não posso deixar que ela caia nas garras de Naraku... Não posso!" Sorrateiramente, o hanyou utilizou-se da bainha da Tessaiga e atingiu o rapaz bem no estômago, o que fez com que seu adversário desse um salto para traz. Isso lhe deu tempo para puxar a espada dolorosamente cravada em seu peito e jogá-la longe. Colocou a mão sobre o ferimento grave, tentando estancar o sangue. O rapaz passou as costas de uma das mãos pela boca.

- Mas quem diabos é você? - Perguntou o hanyou ofegante. - Nem parece humano...

O jovem manteve-se estranhamente calado. Não havia um único traço de medo em seu olhar. Um olhar frio, típico de alguém que já vira a morte de perto, ou que já fora a causa dela para muitos outros. Só então o hanyou reparou no detalhe que a tênue luz das estrelas agora revelava, uma única cicatriz no rosto daquele jovem. "Parece que os boatos que Myouga ouviu eram verdadeiros. Que amaldiçoada sorte a minha..."

- Hitokiri Battousai (x)... - Pela primeira vez naquele encontro, Inu-Yasha percebeu alguma emoção no rosto daquele assassino, um misto de surpresa e indignação. "Acho que acertei em cheio!" - Eu já ouvi falar de você... O assassino pessoal dos monarquistas. Quanta honra... - Havia um tom de escárnio em sua voz.

- E por acaso você sabe qual é o significado dessa palavra?

Ambos se entreolharam e depois voltaram o olhar para suas espadas, caídas no chão, cada uma de um lado daquele campo de batalha. Deram alguns passos, fazendo um semicírculo, estudando-se mutuamente. Então, os dois fizeram um rolamento no solo, cada um na direção de sua espada. Por causa do ferimento e do sangue que perdera, a agilidade do hanyou ficara comprometida. Ao voltar sua atenção para o inimigo, pôde sentir o aço frio da lâmina da espada dele penetrando em seu corpo novamente, na altura do abdômen. Um turbilhão de imagens invadiu sua mente naquele momento.

"Inu-Yasha... Nós sempre estaremos juntos, não é?"

"Kagome... Eu sempre vou estar com você..."

Foi quando sentiu a mão do oponente empurrar ainda mais a espada em seu abdômen, fazendo uma meia-volta com a lâmina dentro de seu corpo.

"Não importa quantos séculos nos separem, nem quantas vidas tenhamos, eu sempre amarei você, Inu-Yasha..."

Seus olhos ficaram vidrados no céu estrelado e nunca haviam percebido a intensidade do brilho daqueles pequenos pontos cintilantes acima dele. A única coisa que sempre temia naquela noite era a própria lua, que desaparecia por completo, expondo seu frágil corpo humano.

- Bat... Battousai... Você já sentiu um amor tão grande que até mesmo a morte deixasse de ser algo assustador? Que todas as suas dúvidas se tornassem certezas, mesmo que você soubesse que jamais poderia ter aquilo que você mais desejava?

- Eu amo a minha causa e, por ela, eu daria a minha vida, porque assim acredito estar construindo um país mais justo e honrado. E para que o meu país possa evoluir, seres como você devem morrer!

E com a lâmina de sua espada ainda dentro do corpo do hanyou, empurrou-a para o lado até que ela saísse pela lateral do corpo, cortando tudo o que havia pelo caminho. Sangue jorrou como água torrente do ferimento aberto que Inu-Yasha instintivamente cobriu com as duas mãos, inutilmente. Ele deu cerca de um passo e meio para trás, apenas para encarar melhor o homem diante de si. Um homem de olhar frio e decidido, de cuja espada escorria o sangue do ferimento aberto em seu corpo. Um ferimento mortal.

- Que bom que você tem uma causa justa... Mas e quanto ao homem que a motiva?

O hanyou não pôde mais continuar. Sua visão ficou turva e logo ele deixou seu corpo pender para trás, desabando sobre o solo de forma dura. Enquanto a mancha de sangue aumentava sobre o solo, Battousai sacudia sua espada no ar para depois guardá-la na bainha. Não tinha um olhar contente por ter concluído parte daquela missão. Algo o incomodava em toda aquela história. "Uma causa justa..." Saiu caminhando e desapareceu na escuridão da floresta.

O hanyou permaneceu caído no chão, ainda com as mãos sobre o ferimento, embora soubesse que era inútil, inevitável. Já não sentia mais dor, não sentia nenhum temor. "Em breve, Kagome... Em breve..."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

A sacerdotisa mantinha-se diante do templo, com as portas cerradas atrás dela e com as costas apoiadas nelas. "Já não me sinto mais tão digna deste lugar... Pelos menos meu irmão mais novo pode continuar meu trabalho." Ela caminhou lentamente, afastando-se um pouco do templo e observando o céu noturno. "Lua nova..." Ela deixou escapar um longo suspirar e direcionou o olhar para um ponto qualquer na escuridão adiante.

- Pare de ficar me vigiando. Isso me incomoda.

Sesshoumaru surgiu das sombras e parou cerca de uns dez passos dela.

- Não estava vigiando você.

- Sempre com esse seu ar altivo e frio. Você não me engana. - Ela foi até ele e o encarou. - Você tenta se proteger atrás dessa couraça, mas se trai cada vez me olha nos olhos.

Uma pequena brisa soprou, desalinhando um pouco os cabelos prateados dele. Foi quando ele voltou seu olhar para uma certa direção na floresta sombria. O vento lhe trazia um cheiro desagradável. "Sangue..." Ele começou a seguir aquele odor, mas deteve-se um instante perante o apelo de Haruna.

- Sesshoumaru, o que foi? - Ela parecia apreensiva.- O que a brisa noturna lhe trouxe que o deixou assim tão irrequieto?

Ele nada disse, tampouco a encarou. Responder diretamente àquela pergunta só geraria outras mais as quais ele não queria responder naquele momento. O cheiro de sangue era cada vez mais forte.

- Você fala demais, mulher... - Disse ele asperamente e começou a se retirar.

A sacerdotisa limitou-se a um único pedido.

- Por favor... Traga-o de volta para mim... - Suplicou ela, com a voz embargada.

Ele estancou surpreso com aquele pedido por um instante, mas não voltou seus olhos para ela. Mantinha fixo seu olhar na escuridão da floresta a sua frente. Após um segundo ou dois continuou seu caminho.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Hikari estava sentada no centro de uma cabana, a que dividia com seu pai, tomando um pouco de chá. Surpreendeu-se quando Shippou adentrou o lugar.

- O que faz aqui, Shippou? Se o meu pai o pegar será o seu fim! - Ela sussurrava.

- Eu o vi indo ao templo da Jóia.

- Mas ele pode voltar logo...

Ele aproximou-se e sentou-se diante dela, tomando-lhe o pequeno recipiente de chá das mãos e colocando-o no chão ao lado.

- Talvez não... - E acariciou o rosto dela gentilmente.

- Você é louco. - Disse ela, sorrindo.

- É você quem me deixa louco, Hikari.

E, em um impulso mais forte que os dois, eles se abraçaram e se beijaram. Foi quando a jovem sacerdotisa adentrou a cabana abruptamente, interrompendo-os.

- Shippou! Ainda bem que o encontrei! - Só após a invasão é que percebeu que havia interrompido algo. - Ah... Eu não... Me desculpem...

Os dois se desvencilharam meio desajeitados por causa da surpresa.

- Haruna, o que foi? - Perguntou Shippou, levantando-se.

- Eu não sei, apenas um pressentimento muito ruim, mas...

- Mas o quê? - Perguntou a hanyou Hikari.

- Mas Sesshoumaru saiu daqui muito alarmado. - Saiu da cabana, acompanhada pelos outros dois. - Alarmado com alguma coisa naquela direção.

O youkai raposa observou atentamente a direção que Haruna apontara e percebeu com horror o que Sesshoumaru também percebera anteriormente.

- Que droga! - Blasfemou ele.

- O que foi, Shippou?

- Você não sente o cheiro, Hikari? - Perguntou ele, seriamente.

Ela adiantou-se um pouco, na direção que ele agora observava, apenas para constatar de quem era o sangue cujo cheiro ela sentia fracamente. Ela levou umas das mãos à boca.

- Shippou?... Hikari?... - Perguntou a sacerdotisa, já com a voz embargada.

- Espere por nós no templo, Haruna.

Ela permaneceu com as mãos na altura do peito e os olhos cheios de lágrimas enquanto os observava desaparecer na escuridão da noite.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

O jovem samurai caminhava pensativo. As últimas palavras do hanyou ainda ecoavam em sua mente. "Que bom que você tem uma causa justa... Mas e quanto ao homem que a motiva?" Parou um instante, observando a direção por onde viera. "Ele ainda estava vivo. Certamente morrerá daquele ferimento, mas..."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Quanto mais caminhava, mais o cheiro de sangue lhe invadia os sentidos, dando-lhe uma prévia visão do que encontraria. "Inu-Yasha... Seu idiota!" Afastou alguns arbustos, chegando até a clareira onde pôde encontrar o corpo do hanyou em meio a uma enorme poça de sangue. Caminhou até ele analisando a área ao redor, não queria ser pego de surpresa. Observou atentamente também os ferimentos brutais no corpo de Inu-Yasha.

- Eu sabia que você viria...

- E como eu poderia não notar a bagunça que você fez? Onde está o corpo do infeliz?

- Vou deixar isso para você... Se apresse... Battousai vai atrás de Haruna e da Jóia...

- Battousai... Então esse é o nome de quem fez isso com você? - Perguntou, com ar de quem mais interessado estava sobre o rival de Inu-Yasha, do que no objetivo que o tal rival pudesse ter.

O hanyou apenas forçou um gesto de consentimento com a cabeça, seguido de uma tosse expurgando sangue. O youkai estreitou os olhos e colocou a mão sobre a Tenseiga, mas foi impedido pelas palavras do hanyou.

- Não dessa vez, meu irmão...

- Inu-Yasha... - Balbuciou ele, por entre os dentes. Seu olhar estava encoberto por sua franja prateada. - Você vai morrer...

- Atenda a este meu último pedido, Sesshoumaru...

Relutante, o youkai afastou a mão de sua espada e abaixou-se para poder melhor visualizar seu irmão. Apesar da expressão de dor, havia no rosto dele uma estranha calma, uma paz que era incompreensível para ele. Como alguém a beira da morte poderia estar em tamanha paz? E um simples gesto, talvez o mais simples do mundo, o surpreendeu. O hanyou ergueu um pouco a mão esquerda, na direção de Sesshoumaru.

- Eu já fiz tudo o que eu deveria... Agora é com você, meu irmão...

Sem qualquer palavra, o youkai apenas consentiu com a cabeça e, em retribuição, segurou a mão estendida do agonizante hanyou. Este, por sua vez, apenas voltou seu olhar para o céu daquela noite estrelada. Um lindo e límpido céu estrelado. O vento parara de soprar e a floresta estava silenciosa. Havia um leve sorriso em seus lábios ao lembrar-se de alguém querido. O rosto dela lhe veio a mente, refletido na luz das estrelas, em todas as suas formas que ele pôde conhecer.

- Como... é... bonita...

Foi quando Sesshoumaru sentiu o veio de força que havia naquele aperto de mãos esvair-se completamente.

_Continua..._

* * *

(x) Era Tokugawa - Período da história japonesa, compreendido entre os anos 1600 e 1868. Recebeu este nome por causa de Tokugawa Ieyassu, que recebeu do imperador título de Shogun, e cuja linhagem governou o Japão nos anos subseqüentes.

(x) Ryu Tsui Sen - Martelo Reluzente do Dragão, nome de um dos golpes de Battousai.

(x) Do Ryu Sen - Dragão Reluzente da Terra, nome de um dos golpes de Battousai.

(x) Hitokiri Battousai - Assassino Portador de Espada. Título de Kenshin (Rurouni Kenshin) antes de se desiludir com a causa pela qual lutava e tornar-se andarilho.


End file.
